


权宜婚姻

by AnnDa



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ABO世界观, Alpha SherlockOmega John, M/M, 包办婚姻, 嫉妒的约翰, 平行世界, 摄政时期浪漫故事, 生子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnDa/pseuds/AnnDa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>热诚邀请您参加此次婚礼，我们的新人是~<br/>尊敬的Sherlock Holmes先生，Alpha，Sherrinford*伯爵的弟弟以及John Watson先生，Omega，市银行家协会主席Howard Watson先生的儿子</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Marriage of Convenience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/918903) by [Phuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phuchka/pseuds/Phuchka). 



> 作者的话：我非常喜欢阅读摄政时期的爱情故事，若是把我最爱的BBC系列剧中的人物放在这个时代应该会很有趣。只是我可能完全没法准确还原历史背景。  
> 检讨之余，请让我追加声明，我不拥有Sherlock或其他任何角色，尽管我极想拥有他们。
> 
> 译者的话：ABO，安排结婚，怀孕，我端着满满一盆狗血扑面而来。被S3虐到后亟需补充流失的HP的伙伴们放马过来吧。我本人就是失血过多之后被本文治愈（有那么点小虐）地通体舒畅的经典案例。我看文的时候感觉许多梗都似曾相识，提前对被雷到的姑娘们说声抱歉_(:з)∠)_

John Hamish Watson从小受到的教养让他相信自己是一个自由的人。尽管作为一名Omega，他也有能力在不违背社会制约的范围内做出自己的选择。他如愿接受过良好的教育并阅读过大量的书籍。他不仅仅被允许学习弹琴、绘画，还被允许学习了骑马、射击。

所以，当他被告知他的婚事已被安排妥当的消息时，他大吃一惊。

John的父亲，Howard Watson，是市里的一位银行家。因此虽然他们并没有爵位或血统，他们也拥有大量的金钱。这些钱对于John和Harriet来说绰绰有余，足够他们过上舒适的生活，并足够让父亲为他们找到理想优质的如意配偶。然而，他的父亲固执地对爵位头衔着迷，一心要把他的独子捧入上流社会，这便导致了John陷入如今这番窘境。

John的姐姐是一名Alpha，目前正在花功夫追求Clara，他们邻居那个成天流连酒馆的女儿。让Harriet娶到一个出身高贵的Omega可以说希望渺茫。Omega的数量稀少，有爵位的Omega在社会上极受重视，即使是贫穷的Omega也会在他们相应的社会阶层中拥有许多追求者。

于是John就成了Howard Watson跻身上流社会的唯一希望。John知道总有一天他会如预料中那样与一名Alpha结婚并安定下来，但他从没想过他会被安排与一个他从未见过的陌生人结婚，也没想过那人会是一个贵族。

“但是父亲……我怎么能跟一个我根本……根本不认识的人结婚呢？”他恳求道。

Howard Watson是一个精明的人，他能找到方法在这个社会上成功获得一席之地，绝大部分归功于他个性中的魄力。这一回也不例外。

“但这次是一个让你进入上流社会的绝佳机会Jonny！这个年轻人来自长期以来备受尊敬的贵族家庭。无论是从出身和教养上来看绝对都无话可说。另外我还听说他智慧过人，喜欢处理动脑筋的事不爱追求华而不实的东西。

他唯一的不幸就是需要处理上一任Sherrinford伯爵的欠债，他和他的哥哥，现任伯爵，目前正处于非常时期。现任Holmes大人已经结了婚，所以他需要为他的弟弟找一个伴侣，一个能够帮助他们恢复Holmes昔日荣光的人。这对于他们和我们来说都有好处。

“权宜婚姻……”John慢慢说道。

“别摆出那副表情Johnny，”他的父亲柔声说，“你知道我只是想让你得到最好的，说实话我愿意用性命来保证。你已经到了婚配的年纪，这场结合不仅能提供给你爵位的头衔，还能让你赢得一个优质的单身汉。说不定你以后再也不会得到这种机会啦！

“Johnny，你在烦恼些什么？”John的默不作声让父亲继续开口道，“是不是有别人？你可以坦白对我说，如果你已经有了心上人，并且对方又合适的话，我是不会拒绝的。”

Howard Watson看着他的儿子——他失神的深蓝色双眼，金色的头发，以及经锻炼而形成的小块匀称的肌肉。他一向宠爱儿子，如今他非常高兴自己的付出并没有白费。他的妻子就是个笨蛋，Harry明显继承了她的特点。尽管John是个Omega，但他更愿意相信John继承了他的判断力和勇气。他的John也许并不是一个非常英俊或漂亮Omega，但他绝不会是泛泛之辈，Howard骄傲地想着。

John转过脸面对他的父亲，他看着这个老人的眼睛，看着他深藏在话语背后的爱意，“我知道你是为了我好，父亲。我只不过是因为之前从没想过要结婚所以有点惊讶。”

“那就好了Johnny！”Howard Watson松了口气，把John的话当做了他的应允，“你就快二十二岁了，也是时候让你安定下来了”，他宠溺地揉了揉John的头发。

“Holmes大人和他的弟弟明天就会来拜访我们并在这里度过周末。我会期待Sherlock向你求婚然后你欣然答应的样子。Holmes大人和我会安排余下的一切。”他不容置喙地宣布道。

“Sherlock，”John小声重复着，这名字真是奇怪。他想象着那个男人的样子，想知道当那人知道自己被强迫与某个他根本没见过面的人结婚时会有什么样的感觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注：爵士最初为福尔摩斯取的名字，全名为歇林福德·福尔摩斯（Sherrinford Holmes）。道尔1887年发表《血字的研究》时，觉得此名太矫情，而改为Sherlock Holmes


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock Holmes，Mycroft Holmes大人的弟弟，John Watson思绪的主题之一，正出于狂怒之中。

当他骑着马穿过平原时，他冷漠的蓝色眼睛燃烧着火光，黑色的卷发就像远洋中翻滚着的海浪。他简直无法相信他所被告知的事情，被迫成婚这种事怎么可能发生在他身上！这简直就跟金钱一样愚不可及！回想起早晨的谈话，他简直不敢相信自己能把Mycroft痛恨到如此地步。

“这是唯一的办法Sherlock。除非你同意跟Howard Watson的儿子结婚，不然我们就保不住Sherrinford了。这意味着我们的毁灭，身败名裂。”Mycroft Holmes看着他的弟弟说道。

“你是怎么放任这一切发生的，Mycroft？！父亲拿财产做赌注的时候你在干嘛？”Sherlock大声吼道。

他知道这样说不公平，但他不在乎。作为次子，Sherlock很高兴能够尽可能避免牵扯进爵位世袭的事务中。他相信在他专注于科学实验，阅读所有他能读到的书籍，以及醉心于研究著名罪案和罪犯时，Mycroft能够料理好Sherrinfor城堡以及那帮佃户们。他运用自己敏锐过人的头脑以及条理分明的记忆力来磨砺自己的观察技巧，他肯定自己追查罪犯的能力绝对比那些弓街警官*们要强得多。虽然他知道身为贵族的自己是不可能供职于此，但他仍然尽全力认真投身于这方面的研究。也许他可以从一个顾问做起。

他没兴趣稳固自己作为Alpha的地位，也没兴趣跟某个Omega结合。事实上他鄙视自己的基础性征，并发誓决不让连结或者结婚这种事干扰到他的工作。他得意于自己的聪明才智，从曾经阅读过的书中看来，跟一个Omega发生情热毫无疑问会是件让人丧失理智的事情。

“当时我离得太远，鞭长莫及，Sherlock，这你都知道。我没想到父亲会把我们弄到如此地步。这样说来也够讽刺的，我在为国家尽忠职守的时候，却对自己的家玩忽职守了，”Mycroft叹气。

“是的，你玩忽职守了Mycroft，”Sherlock语气苦涩，“你是不是忘了你才是嗣子，而我只是个后备？我不该是那个为了家族荣誉牺牲自由的人！”

“我已经尽全力了Sherlock，你知道的！是时候轮到你站出来扛下一部分担子了，”Mycroft严厉的声音在藏书楼内回荡。

他看着弟弟叛逆的眼神，对那个即将跟这个男孩绑在一起的Omega感到有些同情。说实话，Sherlock已经快二十六岁了，但他的行为却更倾向于一个渴望长大后成为海盗的小孩，而不是一个有担当的男人。他弟弟是个天才，也正是他的才华使得他疏离这个世界。大多数人都无法企及他的智慧，也无法让他长久地感兴趣。他喜欢被单独留在阁楼里研究他的实验，或是帮助Mycroft的朋友，治安官Lestrade大人，处理一些罪案。

“其实这也算不上什么担子！不管你再怎么不愿意你也是时候找个Omega了Sherlock，你早晚会感觉到的。John Watson是一个教养良好的年轻Omega，他的父亲Howard Watson在商圈里也很受尊敬。忽略他们中产阶级的背景，我愿意相信这对于我们来说会有很大好处。他们会站出来帮我们度过难关，我们应该感激。我们明天就会去拜访他们乡下的房子然后在那度过周末。到时候你可以跟John相互熟悉一下。要是你觉得他完全无法忍受，当然我也不会逼你。但如果你觉得他哪怕有一丁点还算过得去的地方，我希望你能认真想想你的责任，”Mycroft尽量以平易近人的语气说道。

Sherlock相当清楚他根本没有选择的余地。他爱着Sherrinford城堡，并以自己的血统为傲。他会竭尽所能确保它们不会毁于一旦。但一想到他即将迎来的这场婚姻他就心烦，这简直就是一场唯利是图的交易。尽管Mycroft对他生活的无止境的干涉行为让他忿恨不已，但这一回，他知道他的哥哥一定是走投无路了，否则他根本不可能要求自己跟一个银行家的儿子结婚。

Sherlock放缓速度让马慢跑，他感觉自己稍微冷静了一些。他不觉得那个Omega在这种情况下会对跟他结婚的事情感到高兴，所以说不定他们可以不被这种权宜婚姻绊住脚，可以各自过各自的生活。

但鉴于他也许将被迫跟这个叫John Watson的人共度人生的一大部分时光，他脑子里一个小小的声音真诚地期望着那个人最好别像其他人那样……沉闷，无聊，千篇一律。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注  
> 弓街警官——The Bow Street Runners have been calledLondon's first professional police force. The force was founded in 1749 by theauthor Henry Fielding and originally numbered just six.弓街警官被称为伦敦第一批职业警察。该势力于1749年由作家亨利·菲尔丁所创，最初仅有六人。【来自维基百科】


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock和Mycroft来到Watson家乡下的房子时，正值六月的一个明媚早晨。外面鸟雀欢唱，阳光晴好，而John Watson的心里却笼罩着阴云。自从父亲宣布了他的计划之后，John和他的母亲曾就此谈论过许多次，但没有一次谈话能够激励他对未来重拾信心。

“噢我可怜的孩子！就这么让你跟一个陌生的Alpha结婚！你父亲到底什么时候才能知道轻重！你该怎么应付这种事啊！你还那么单纯，那么备受呵护。你根本不了解男性Alpha是什么样的。可这自古以来就是Omega命中注定的，所以你也没办法逃避。不行，我可不能吓着你——其实这也没那么糟——毕竟他是个贵族！你会被照顾地很好，衣食无忧。当年我嫁给你父亲的时候，他还一无所有呢。那些日子真是苦啊！穷的叮当响！”Lydia Watson老调重弹的架势让John的为数不多的乐观和冷静慢慢开始离他而去。

在她母亲看来，男性Alpha是暴戾，强势的生物，在交配之时会更添凶恶。他们只要看到Omega发情，就会丧失理智暴露兽性。Omega无计可施，只得安静地躺在那祈求他们的怜悯，直到狂乱过去。Alpha们还有强烈的占有欲，据说任何威胁到他们对标记过的Omega的占有权的人都会被他们杀死。

然而，不同于Omega那种只要和他们的Alpha结合便会绑定于该Alpha的特性，当然少部分连结被切断的状况除外，这种从一而终的天性对Alpha们并不适用。不论它们连结与否，他们都可以自由地与任何博得他们注意力的Omega或者Beta发生关系。贵族的Alpha更有可能拥有一大群供以取悦他们的Omega，一个有教养的Omega配偶会被期待能够宽恕并忽略他们Alpha这类不甚庄重的行为。

John身体的每一个细胞都叫嚣着要反抗这些扭曲的准则，但他知道很快他就会不负众望地陷入其中并接受它们。如今他只能祈求盼望他未来的丈夫不是他所听闻的那种如野兽般粗暴的样子。他的父亲向他保证过Sherlock绝对是一个令人称心如意的年轻人，只是他匆忙之间并没有太多机会和时间去发现他这个未来半子身上更多的优点。

如此这般便到了这个晴朗的早晨，John听到有马车在自家宅院停驻的声音后，他怀着满心的兴奋与不安站在窗帘后面向外看。他看到两个高个男人下了马车——对于看上去年轻一些的那位，他的第一印象只有苍白的皮肤以及暗色的卷发——接着在接待陪同下进了屋。他的母亲匆忙走过来兴冲冲地说道，“他们来了亲爱的！准备好了吗？干嘛不把红宝石别在你的领巾上John？你肯定学过要在结婚的时候把自己打扮地好看些不是吗！”John叹了口气任由他母亲大惊小怪地责备着。

John和他母亲一起来到会客厅与父亲以及Holmes兄弟饮茶。John窘迫极了，他尽可能不让自己脸红。他的父母对两位尊贵的客人极尽奉承，却并没能让气氛变得轻松一些。当他的父亲赞美到两兄弟优良的品行时，John终于找到直视他们的机会，尤其是Sherlock。当John刚进房间的时候，这个男人曾站起来过，于是John看到Sherlock比他最初料想地还要高一些。现在，John看着他不羁的黑色卷发，锐利的淡蓝色眼睛，都安置在一张拥有傲慢的高颧骨的面孔上。那热烈的眼神慢慢从那场交谈中移开，品评似的落在了John身上。John立即红着脸垂下了视线。

他的尴尬还远没有结束，此时他的父亲说道，“我和Holmes大人有些重要的事要商量。John，你不如带Sherlock在花园里逛逛？这好天气正适合散步。”

这显然是专门为了制造让他与Sherlock单独相处的机会，John在心里暗暗叹气，然后起身说道，“当然父亲。请往这边走Holmes先生。”

————————————————————————————

花园里，John和Sherlock各怀心事沉默地向前走着。恰好在John想着要说些什么的时候，Sherlock开口道。

“剑术还是射击？”在John还没完全回神之时他突然问道。

“什么？”

“剑术还是射击？你更喜欢哪项运动？显然你对这两项都很精通。”

“你怎么知道？”John知道他的父亲从不强调他这些背离Omega特质的技能。

“我还知道你对科学很感兴趣，也许是……生物或医学。如果有机会的话你想成为一名医生。你母亲喜爱阅读爱情小说，而你的姐姐热衷于酒精，并且正在追求一个Omega。”Sherlock如背诵般娓娓道来。

“你是怎么知道这一切的？！”John大吃一惊。

Sherlock只是得意地一笑然后改变了话题，“Watson先生，我敢肯定你完全清楚我今天来这里的原因？”

John点头，他继续道，“我想让你开诚布公。我希望，如果你觉得这件事给你带来了任何困扰，你都可以告诉我，之后这一切就不会再继续下去。”

John抬头看着他，Sherlock的坦率给他增添了勇气，“我没有任何迫不得已先生，虽然整件事都是我父亲的主意。都是他太过疼爱我所以才会做出这些事。还有……还有我并不觉得你有什么不好。我认为自己是一个务实的人，我非常理解当前的形势，还有……我也会给你一个相同的谢绝机会。如果这件事并不出于你自愿……”John犹豫着不知道该怎样继续说下去。

Sherlock低头惊讶地看着这个金发男人。他能看出这个Omega有多么不安——他握着茶杯的左手为微微震颤，每次父亲夸奖他的时候他都会脸红，当被要求领着Sherlock来花园散步时还曾叹了口气。因此他才会想要确认John对于这件事的想法，但Sherlock没想到对方竟会扭转局面反而想要给他一个台阶下。勇气可嘉。有意思。

“你对小提琴有什么感觉？”

“抱歉你说什么？”John茫然道。

“我思考的时候会拉小提琴，有时候我会连着好几天一言不发……可能成为伴侣的我们应该了解彼此的缺点不是吗，”Sherlock笑道。

“噢……”John只能发出这个声音，他的大脑为这情势急转的谈话而旋转发懵。

“John Watson先生，我是否有荣幸让你成为我的丈夫？虽然我们结合的情势看上去不太寻常，但我向你保证，我会尽全力确保你的未来安适幸福。”Sherlock庄重正式地说道。

John抬头看着Sherlock，那么高大宽厚，他看进那双如暴风雨般热烈的蓝色双眼，“我很荣幸能够成为你的Omega，先生。”John安静地说，他注意到Sherlock微微松了口气，“我会尽全力让你感到舒适和幸福。”

“你已经让我感到宽慰了先生，”Sherlock说话间飞快地露齿一笑，“让我们第一时间把这好消息告诉那些等待着我们的家人们去吧，他们现在肯定心惊胆战。”

Sherlock没有尝试亲吻他，而是伸出一只手。John将他略小的手掌放上去，看着那些修长的手指将他握住，这触感为他带来一阵战栗。他们拉着手朝房子的方向走去。

 

作者的话:  
读者Abutterflymind上传了一些可爱的图片：http://labellecreation.livejournal.com/37145.html


	4. Chapter 4

作者的话：在进行下一章之前，我想对摄政时期风格的爱情小说以及ABO世界观做个简短的介绍，以便初识此设定的读者理解。如果你对此已经很熟悉了，就请跳过这里直接进入下一章吧。

摄政时期的爱情小说，其背景为十九世纪早期的英国。是威尔士亲王作为摄政王代理皇权的时期。简·奥斯丁的许多作品都对这段时期有过非常细致的描述，如今也有许多当代作家选择这个时期作为他们的创作背景。这些小说主要的浪漫桥段都是围绕礼仪，风尚，贵族作风以及阶级差异展开的。

ABO世界观指的是除了男女之外，人类还被分为三种性别的架空理念。他们分别是Alpha——支配者，Omega——服从接受者以及Beta——类似普通人类。Alpha和Omega是ABO世界观故事中的主角。具体的设定因每篇故事的不同而有所差异，在千变万化的设定中少有的不变的内容就是略倾向于兽性的交配理念，发情期，气味的提及，Alpha的占有欲以及Omega的生育能力。如果你想了解更多的话，可以参考其他ABO世界观的故事。

所以没错，这篇故事融合了两种完全不同的设定！：P

——————————————————————————

在John还没来得及消化他已经订婚了这件事之前，筹备婚礼的事情已经热火朝天地拉开了序幕。显然Holmes大人和John的父亲都认为这件事越早越好。他的父亲不想留给Holmes们反悔的机会，而Holmes大人大概太着急用钱，John讽刺地想着。

他的母亲欢欢喜喜地置办着他的嫁妆，还拼命想要带起John的兴致。John从来不是那种喜好华丽装扮，穷奢极欲的人，即便如此他还是不得不承认与贵族的婚礼确实需要慎重其事。他知道他的未婚夫在别人看来是那种极具吸引力的男人，再看看镜子里的自己。他突然有点苦闷，他知道自己样貌普通，但这从来没有给他带来过困扰，而现在，他不禁猜想Sherlock是怎么看待与他结婚这件事情的。他知道当发情期开始，他的样子大概不会太重要但是……想到他要与Sherlock一起分享发情期他就脸红起来。

在那个作出了决定的周末过后，他就没再见到过Sherlock。就算在那个周末，自从那次在花园里分开后，他就再没有过和Sherlock单独相处的机会。决定之后的第二天，余下的时间都在他父亲举办的一场小小的派对之中模糊度过。他总能看到Sherlock陪在他父亲旁边，吃饭的时候，他们除了客套话之外也没有其他交流。Sherlock总是冷冷地沉默着，一副目中无人的样子，除非他哥哥瞪他一眼他才会有所收敛。Mycroft继续包揽所有与人寒暄的事务，Sherlock则继续他令人生畏的冷峻态度，甚至连John的母亲都感到压抑。

“我真心希望你能够幸福亲爱的，”她说，“Sherlock看上去……他不是十分健谈不是吗？他看上去有点……不好接触，你说呢？”

“那你是怎样认为的母亲？似乎他并不是真心想要跟我结婚。”John尖锐地说道。

“不，不是的亲爱的！能拥有你是他的幸运，我敢肯定他只是有点害羞。记住我跟你说过的话John……只要你让他觉得舒适，别去干涉他的事情，我相信你们在一起会非常幸福的。”

“这就是幸福婚姻的秘诀——别去干涉他！”John苦涩地咕哝道。

—————————————————————————————————

婚礼那天，一大早的晴空让Watson一家对上苍的恩典感激不尽。婚礼庆典本身也非常华丽，Howard Watson一点也没有吝惜对排场的金钱投入。整间教堂被紫色的兰花装扮起来，其中还临时特别点缀了昂贵的白色蕾丝和缎带。Howard Watson不出所料邀请了所有熟人，朋友和亲人，向他们展示他为自己的儿子挑选了一个多么优秀的配偶。John猜想这可能就是为什么Sherlock的家人没有出席这里而要另外在Sherrinford城堡单办一次‘小小的聚会’的原因，那场聚会将是Holmes的家宴。在婚礼结束之后，他们会直接搬去Sherrinford城堡，在那里住上几天，然后花上两周时间去巴黎度蜜月。

John和Sherlock穿上了款式完全相同的燕尾服，乳白色的马甲以及灰色的马裤。白色的礼服衬衫以灰色的领巾相衬。Sherlock的领巾上别着一颗尺寸可观的钻石，John的扣眼上则别着一枝橘黄色的鲜花*。Sherlock看起来非常迷人，当John一眼看到对方笔直地站在圣坛上时心里这样想到。而当Howard Watson牵着他儿子的手走过来交给儿子未来的Alpha时，John若是知道Sherlock心中的想法和他不谋而合，他一定会非常惊讶。

虽然John感觉他的胃里有一群翩翩飞舞的蝴蝶，但他还是以镇定的嗓音完整地做出了宣誓，然后也听到了Sherlock自信坚定的男中音。当戒指套上他的手指时，John很高兴他的身体并没有因为紧张而颤抖。当他将戒指套上Sherlock的手指时，他看向Sherlock的双眼，却并没有从他那副冷酷的表情中读出任何情绪。为了象征性地完成他们的结合，他们的无名指被刺破，牧师将他们的两只手掌对掌贴合，让Sherlock的Alpha之血和John的Omega之血相互融合。最后，牧师宣布仪式完成，并陈述道，“现在你可以亲吻你的Omega了。”Sherlock弯腰前倾，双唇轻轻刷过John的嘴唇。John的心脏鼓动不停，但他甚至不敢肯定这能不能算作是个吻。不论如何他并不想当着这么多人的面做表演，所以他觉得这样也还不错。

John的父母是第一个为这对新人送上祝福的，John的父亲看上去无比骄傲，而他的母亲则紧紧抱着他流眼泪，大概是喜极而泣吧。Harriet一边拍着他的肩膀一边冲Sherlock使眼色，这让John感觉更尴尬了。Holmes大人郑重其事地握了握他们两人的手，John还看到了美丽的Holmes夫人，她体态丰润，如Mycroft隐藏着的那样非常友善，“叫我Anthea就好。我能感觉到我们一定会相处得非常好！”她和气地说。

这场结婚典礼从另一个方面也能看出HowardWatson的出手阔绰，那就是美食的供应。Sherlock和John坐在一起接受着宾客们的祝贺，Sherlock几乎碰都不碰那些提供给他的食物。John能观察到他的——丈夫——在反复说着那些陈词滥调的时候困难地维持着愉悦的表情。他猜想Sherlock应该是个缺乏耐心的男人。鉴于他神色中一闪即逝的叛逆眼神，他说不定还是个坏脾气的男人。危险，John想到，然后又疑惑为什么这会使他这样兴奋。

很快就到了John与父母说再见的时候了。Harriet如往常一样喝得烂醉，不知道去哪睡觉去了。Howard Watson给了他一个结实的拥抱，而他的母亲，如预料中那样给了他一个满含泪水的拥抱。“好好照顾我的John，Holmes先生。”Howard一边大力于Sherlock握手一边说道，“您放心，我保证会的，先生。”Sherlock流畅地说着，牵John进入了马车。

Sherlock紧随其后钻了进来，两人坐稳。Holmes大人与夫人坐上另一辆马车跟在他们后面。John觉得有一种奇怪的情绪在他的心里翻搅，他简直不敢相信自己已经结婚了。他正要离开他从小到大成长居住的家，去一个完全陌生的地方。他对离开这里感到有些伤心，但同时也对新生活充满兴奋。那将会是全新的生活方式，新的习惯，新的住所，当然还有需要熟悉的新人。他用余光偷看那个笔直地坐在他身边的男人，他的Alpha。他猜想第一次见面的时候Sherlock是如何了解到那些关于他的事情的。

过了一会，Sherlock看着他叹了口气，“好吧，你有问题？”

“噢对，那天在花园里你是怎么知道关于我的一切的？”

“嗯……所以你也喜欢解谜，”Sherlock笑道，“我见到你的时候，观察到你走路的姿势很正常，除非是在你感觉焦虑的时候。焦虑时你会稍稍倾向于使用左腿，那说明你有一些已经愈合了的旧伤，但你还记得当初的痛感。你从小被庇护地很好，所以旧伤只可能源自于你进行的某项运动。你父亲并没有养马，作为一个Omega你不可能被允许学习拳击。你有剑术者的站姿，食指上还有射击手惯有的茧子，所以很显然你两种技能都很娴熟。这很有趣，因为大多数Omega的职业选择都被限制与艺术相关。”Sherlock深吸一口气，看着John吃惊的表情。

“在书房里我们看到了你的水彩作品，但我还看到了一些Howard Watson不太了解的书。那些都是医学杂志，上面还注有你的名字缩写。你对医学感兴趣。那里还有一些不协调的地方，好几本描写Alpha与Omega爱情故事的小说。那大概不是你的品位，而更像属于你母亲的东西。当然也可能是你姐姐的，但她是个Alpha，在我看到你母亲的时候就确定了我的推测。你姐姐在我们见面的时候缺了席，按你父亲的话来说，她是去了附近的什么地方。在她那个年纪，又鉴于你们家花园苹果树上‘HW爱CD’的刻痕，我推测她正在追求某个名字首字母为CD的Omega。那些刮痕很新，不可能是你父亲的，在我看来HowardWatson也不像是那种会在树上留下刻痕的男人。”Sherlock恶作剧般说道。

“你是怎么知道Harry嗜酒的？”John茫然问道。

“非常好的尝试，好问题。你姐姐刻在树上的字母显示出她刻字时尝试了许多次才成功，甚至是刻她自己的名字是都是如此。同样的痕迹在其他地方也有——你家花园里的好几棵树上都有Harry酒后为她的Omega刻下的标记。”

John做了个深呼吸，“这真是……不可思议。”

Sherlock转过脸看着他，“你这么觉得？”

“当然，确实是。这真神奇……简直精彩绝伦！”

“可人们通常不这么说。”

“那他们怎么说？”

“见鬼去吧。”Sherlock说道，John大笑起来。

当Sherlock和John的开始轻松地交谈之后，他们聊到了更多事情。Sherlock告诉了他关于他工作的事——他是怎样对犯罪学感兴趣，他时常怎样给Lestrade提供帮助。他发现John是一个乐于倾听并乐意送出赞赏的观众，他对John讲述了他处理的一些案子。他们就这样在一路上断断续续地聊着，这让John在昏昏欲睡之间开始对他们的未来增添了些希望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注：  
> 约翰胸前的花——早在19世纪的欧洲，贵族子弟为显示自己的洒脱风流，逗惹情人的愉悦，往往在自己的胸前藏朵小花，于是左领上的扣眼就成了鲜花插座，背地里称“俏皮眼”，公开场合冠以“美人肯”、“花眼”的雅号。时至21世纪，许多年轻人，仍在此扣眼上插小花、徽章之类点缀，起装饰作用。  
> 图片请点这里:http://www.trends.com.cn/menswear/newstyle/2013-12/495292.shtml
> 
> 随缘127# @Nelumbo GN补充说法国习俗里有新娘戴橘色花饰，表示贞洁的意思~  
> http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=107040&page=7#pid2018985


	5. Chapter 5

Sherrinford城堡的规模非常壮观。当他们临近城堡的时候，Sherlock叫醒了John，让他能够欣赏城堡的全景。他们到达的时候已将近傍晚，阳光照射在古堡的石墙上，闪耀着金色的光辉。那些角楼和尖塔John只在书里读到过。城堡前方有一片池塘，用心修剪过的草坪一侧种植着一排橡树，庭园延伸到目之所及的最远处。John这才理解为什么Holmes们是那样以他们的家园为荣了。

虽然城堡从外面看起来非常雄伟，但那种气势并不慑人。它拥有所有温馨家庭的所具有的特质，但都以优雅得体为本表现出来。为了缓解这一天的激动心情，并为傍晚的聚会做准备，John被直接引进了一间宽敞的卧室，Sherlock的房间与他的这间相邻。虽然John知道他不该感到惊讶，但他的心里还是有点波动。毕竟他们的家是一所城堡，每个人当然会单独拥有一个房间。在这么大的建筑里，就算一个人有十间房间都可以实现！可之前他竟然会有与Sherlock分享同一个房间的这种好笑的想法。也好，相邻的房间已经够接近了，他想这也能给他们足够的隐私空间。John想起母亲告诉过他贵族Alpha可不想拥有一个过分粘人的Omega。

John再次见到Sherlock是他们下楼用晚餐的时候。John的男仆从他的嫁妆里为他另选了一身英气的套装帮他穿上，他感觉穿着这样一身衣服却只是去见几个家人未免有点小题大做犯傻气。但当他来到大厅，看到Holmes大人口中所说的‘小聚会’，才知道那跟他原本所理解的相去甚远。厅里将近有五十个人，大多数都是家族血亲。在经受过好几次傲慢的审视以及窃窃私语的嘲讽还被迫要保持得体的微笑之后，晚餐结束时John已经筋疲力尽。

聚会的宾客主要由Alpha们组成，他们叠加的信息素让John感觉有点力不从心，除非站在Sherlock附近时才会感觉稍好些。John不知道这是不是他的错觉，又或许是他们婚礼上融合的血液确实起到了某种作用。夜渐渐深了，人们喝多了酒开始变得醺醺然，John听到Sherlock几个Alpha同辈亲戚用新婚之夜这个话题跟他打趣。John涨红了脸，Anthea夫人善解人意地带着他上了楼，留楼下的其他人继续喝酒抽烟。

他的房间只有壁炉里的火光用以照明，床上洒满了玫瑰花瓣。他的男仆正等着帮他换上酒红色的丝绸睡衣——之前他从没见过那东西，所以他猜想肯定是他母亲打包进去的。John的心脏开始怦怦直跳。Anthea夫人在离开之前亲切微笑着告诉他，“别担心John。Sherlock是个绅士，我保证他会温柔对你的。新婚之夜的结合对于Alpha和他的Omega来说是一种奇妙迷人的结合方式，从此以后，你们永远都不会分开。”

只剩下他一个人呆在房间里时，John马上打开窗户希望窗外的凉气可以平复他紧张的情绪。不幸的是，那些醉醺醺的客人们刚好就呆在他正下方的房间里，他可以听到每一个下流的玩笑话还有低俗的句子，“让他看看谁才是老大，谁才是Alpha，Sherlock！”“就是！灌满他，让他感受感受……那些欲求不满的Omega们就是喜欢简单粗暴！”John匆忙关上窗户，他感觉比刚才更紧张了。他现在没有发情，但他很快就会的，只要Sherlock咬了他。那并不是真正的发情，跟他三年以来每三个月出现一次的发情不一样。这种发情只是由Alpha的噬咬所引起的对即将到来的结合所产生的本能反应。他衷心希望信息素的释放能够帮助他熬过这一夜。他想到今后每一次发情的夜晚他都得去给Sherlock暖床……他只祈祷他们的结合不会如母亲嘴里所说的那样不尽如人意。

过了一会，John终于稍微镇静下来，当他蜷在冰冷的亚麻毯子中间时，一整天的疲惫全都向他袭来。然而，这时他听到了开门的声音，他立刻坐起来，身体处于完全警戒的状态。Sherlock进入了他的视线，壁炉的火光映照出他的领巾不见了，衬衣领子打开着，卷发看上去更添狂野，他脸颊上增添的色彩的显示出他酒喝得有点多。John只是舌头打结地盯着他，在他朝床边走近时感到了一丝惊慌。Sherlock也直勾勾地盯着他，那双超凡脱俗的蓝色眼睛看透了John的，当他开始脱外套时，John好像听到了自己心脏嘭跳的声音，简直要疯了。

Sherlock挨着John在床边坐下。“你好啊John，所以你还醒着。”他一边弯腰脱靴子，一边跟John打着招呼。

“你好”John轻声说。

“很好，我们需要谈一谈。”

“谈谈？”

“嗯，John你要知道，我认为我已经和我的工作结婚了。虽然在其他人眼里我是你的Alpha，但我没想过今晚要跟你结合。”Sherlock看着John说道。

John感觉就像腹部中了一拳。他从没意识到的Omega天性使他感觉到极大的羞耻和痛苦，他被他的Alpha拒绝了。

直到他的大脑挣扎着接受了Sherlock的话之后，那个男人继续道：“从你抓着被单的样子，你的眼神以及你蜷着身体试图尽量远离我的动作看来，很明显你也不希望今晚发生那种事，所以这下你不用再担心了！坦白来说，我们两个都是迫于形势才会结婚的，但没有人能够要求我们什么时候结合。”

John终于找到了自己的声音，“所以你不想跟我结合……”

“不和你，也不和其他任何Omega。我曾下定决心将我的一生都奉献给我的工作，从没想过要结婚。可是现在我们还是结婚了！你现在是我的Omega，照顾你是我的责任，这意味着……意味着我也必须要帮助你度过发情期。”Sherlock顿了顿看向一边，他脸上的红晕更深了。John太过惊讶而忘记了说话，所以他转回视线继续说道——

“而且我也知道我们必须生出一个继承人，因为Mycroft结婚已经有一段日子了，但期待中的状况并没有发生。所以当我们不得不结合的时候，我更期望那是在我们之间已经建立了足够信任的基础上进行的。我相信只要我们能够互相留给对方足够的自由和空间，就一定能在可容忍的限度内好好生活下去。”Sherlock说得兴起，他抬起右腿，让膝盖跪在了床上。现在他们离得如此之近，以至于John可以从他喷出的呼吸中闻到香甜的酒气，他的大腿几乎擦上了John的腿。

“唯一大问题……硕大，肥胖的问题，就只剩下Mycroft。在我们两个结合之前他肯定不会让我好过。”Sherlock皱着眉头说道。接着他看到John低头看着床单，并没有打算回应的迹象，于是继续说，“好吧……很抱歉耽误你这么晚还没睡。真是漫长辛苦的一天，但这场谈话让我很愉快。晚安John，明天见。”Sherlock从床上一跃而起，穿上靴子愉快地往自己房间走去，此时John才轻轻低喃了一句，“晚安。”

John的思绪百转千回，一半释然一半失望。他很感激Sherlock这么体贴，让他们在结合之前再多了解对方一些。可同样的，很显然Sherlock对这一切非常不情愿，他一点也不想要John。John想到要是他的父亲知道自己的外孙有朝一日可能会成为下一任Holmes大人的话会怎样，这个对曾经的他来说只是毫无瓜葛的新闻，而现在这消息大概会让他的父亲高兴地发疯。Sherlock跟他结合只是为了让Sherrinford拥有一个继承人，他跟他结婚只是为了缓解Sherrinford破产的危机。他一点也不想要John，一点也不在乎他枕边躺着的那个“欲求不满的Omega”。John愁闷地想着，他早知道这只是一桩权宜婚姻，本来就不该奢求太多。

他叹了口气，然后拉过毯子盖在了身上


	6. Chapter 6

John并没有睡好，只在清晨不知不觉迷糊了几个小时。当发觉自己有点睡过头时，他赶紧起床匆匆忙忙穿好衣服去用早餐。

“我们只是想让你多休息会儿，亲爱的。你肯定筋疲力尽了。”众人一起坐在大厅时，Anthea夫人体谅地笑道。John满脸通红，但Mycroft大人只是坐在他的扶手椅上浏览着报纸，一副什么都没听见的样子。到处都没有Sherlock踪影。

“那个，Sherlock不和我们一起吃早餐吗？”他向Anthea问道，话一出口他马上觉得自己愚蠢透了。

“噢，那孩子很少吃东西，”她说，“他正在城堡的某个地方做实验呢，别担心。”

“他应该跟他的Omega一起呆在这里，”Mycroft边说边放下了报纸，看上去很不高兴。

“不，不用。我没关系，这没什么。”John匆忙说。

“呣……你很忠诚，真快。”Mycroft微笑。有点下流，John想到。他本想反驳几句，但仔细想想，作为一个新婚的Omega，第一天就跟自己的兄长发生口角可没什么必要。

早餐之后，Anthea带着他熟悉城堡。“只要你感觉不累不疼就行，亲爱的。”她将John的脸红尽收眼底。看上去她并没有意识到Sherlock和John昨晚什么都没发生，虽然他们很明显并没有结合。Anthea似乎误会了他脸红的表情。“就算你们没有结合也没关系，毕竟还有一整个蜜月等着你们呢！有时候人们会花些时间在结合之前先熟悉熟悉对方的身体。”

John默默消化着话里的意思，想着以后Anthea夫人大概可以成为为他提供性事建议的素材库，这可比他母亲恐怖的猜想和吓人的传闻要好太多了。

Anthea向他展示了一间画廊，几代Holmes的画像神情严肃地盯着他；一间地板抛光，拥有巨大枝形吊灯的舞厅；还有好几间以其装饰的独特花朵而命名的卧室。除了这些之外，还有围绕着城堡的庭园，那里还有一所大型温室，Anthea夫人大概在那里倾注了许多心血。参观完毕时，John大开眼界之余只觉得累极了。

午餐的一段时间里仍然没看到Sherlock的人影，John想知道他的丈夫去哪了，而每个人看上去都觉得他像这样不见踪影是很正常的事情。

小睡之后，John感觉振作了些，于是他决定去找他的Alpha。这任务做起来颇有些难度，因为他不好开口询问佣人们Sherlock去了哪。仔细考虑后，他在城堡里信步闲晃，身后跟着一名男仆，与他保持着距离。John猜想会不会是Mycroft令他来的——不能让一个新Omega无人照顾。这让人有些不耐烦，但也有些好处，至少他不会迷路。当他走上宏伟的楼梯，进入城堡东翼时，他突然听到了一阵微弱的小提琴声。这使他想起了Sherlock曾经说过的话，他快步朝着音乐传出的方向走去。

他在阁楼一间宽敞的房间里找到了Sherlock。这个地方四散着书本还有些稀奇古怪的玩意而。John看到了两把匕首还有一把吹矢枪，角落的桌子上摆着一些烧杯和其他实验器材。Sherlock面对着巨大的窗户，落日温柔的霞光为他镀上了一层金边，他身边支着乐谱，正在演奏小提琴。这时他停下了动作，而并没有转身，“你好John。”

“噢你好！原来你在这儿，”John不自然地在背后握紧了双手，向Sherlock走去。

Sherlock飞快地转过身，“你在找我？我只是在做些实验……”他放下提琴和琴弓，然后拿起桌上的一只鞋仔细观察。

“噢，好吧。哪种类型的实验？”John热心地问。

“我想搞清楚这只鞋上的泥点是来自土地上还是来自湖边，人命关天。”Sherlock这样说道，就好像他已经把一切都解释清楚了似得，接着他坐下来在笔记本上潦草地写了几笔。

“喔！好吧，很好，”John有点摸不着头脑，他认定这并不是个好话题，于是转而说到，“呃……你吃东西了吗？我没看到你用早餐或是午餐。”

“吃东西……吃东西很无聊。”对方飞快答道。

接着他抬眼看向John，看到夕阳的光辉照亮了他金色的头发，还看到了那双深蓝色的眼睛里沮丧的神色，“但是……我们可以一起吃晚餐！”Sherlock说着站起来，对于自己的所作所为感到有些羞愧，“很抱歉我没能早点去陪你，在一个新家里生活应该不那么容易。Anthea夫人应该有好好关照你吧，Mycroft没去烦你吧？”

“Anthea夫人非常和善，她今天带我参观了城堡，我去了画廊还有舞厅，但还有太多地方值得去探索。”John回答说。

“是啊，这的确很不错不是吗？但巴黎也同样有许多值得探索的地方，你肯定很期待明天的旅行吧，那是个很棒的城市。”他彬彬有礼地说着话，两人一同下楼往回走去。

————————————————————————————

John对于来到巴黎兴奋非常。他曾听说，阅读过太多关于这座城市的故事，他简直不敢相信自己竟亲自来到了这儿。得益于Holmes大人的安排，他和Sherlock住进了市中心最负盛名的酒店。他们的房间非常豪华，John脸上一直带着愉快的微笑，直到他和Sherlock来到了他们的卧室。房间里横陈着一张四柱大床，床柱周围悬挂着蕾丝布帘。房间各处都能看到花瓶里插着的新鲜玫瑰，显眼的位置还摆放着蜡烛。天花板的角落摆置着小型的丘比特雕塑，墙上还有大型的壁画，描绘了裸體的男人和女人摆出各种富有艺术感的姿势。这房间是特别为共度良宵的爱侣们准备的。John感觉耳朵都快烧着了，然后他觉得自己似乎听见Sherlock低声嘟哝了一句什么，好像是，“见鬼的Mycroft。”

“好吧John，我得坦白一些事，”Sherlock边说边转身走向起居室，他看上去似乎是竭力摆出了一个致歉的表情，“我之所以选择巴黎是有原因的。这里发生了一起案子，而我受邀前来调查。市里发生了三桩谋杀案，而被害者都是自己服毒。Lestrade将我以顾问的身份推荐给了他的一位朋友，于是我收到了一封信，上面写着这儿又发生了另一起谋杀！我希望你不介意我抽时间见见这的警官*吧。你先安顿下来休息休息，如果想的话还可以在市里随便逛逛，我很快回来。”Sherlock说完，穿上大衣拿起手套。

“噢，没关系，当然，”John有点泄气，而Sherlock则像一阵旋风一样冲了出去。然而John才刚刚在沙发上坐下，Sherlock就再次回到了房间。

“你对医学感兴趣是吗？”他一边平静地问John一边拉上他的手套。

“是的，没错。”John回答说。

“你不会神经脆弱晕血呕吐或其他什么的？”Sherlock品评似的问道。

“恐怕这辈子还从没晕倒过！”

“见过凶案现场吗？”

“噢，没有，从没。这辈子从没见过。”

“想见见吗？”

“哦老天，是的！”John热切答道，然后两人一同出了门。

在案发现场，Sherlock演绎出了女死者的身份，用他连珠炮似的推理震惊了John，也惊异了警察。日趋黄昏，Sherlock循着蛛丝马迹找到了一辆马车，他推断凶手就在里面。Sherlock追着马车穿越大街小巷，John不假思索地跟在他身后。他们爬过盘梯，越过屋顶，顺着管道攀爬而下，John记不清他以前有没有像这样痛快兴奋过。

可最后他们发现马车是空的，然后他们还差点被一个宪兵以扰乱治安的罪名抓起来。在那人还没来得及用手碰到他们之前，Sherlock跟John交换了一个笑容，接着直接撒腿跑回了他们的酒店。他们最终回到了房间，肾上腺素高高飙着，奋力喘着粗气。

“这太荒唐啦！这是……我所做过的最荒唐的事。”John喘着气说。

“不算，你还跟我结婚了呢！”Sherlock的俏皮话让他们两个爆发了一阵大笑。

他们回到卧室，早晨尴尬的记忆早就被忘得一干二净。这张床足够宽敞，够他们两个人一起舒服地躺在上面，手脚都不会碰在一起。“晚安John。”Sherlock双手抱在脑后，转头看向他的Omega温柔地说。“晚安Sherlock。”John笑着回答，他合上眼睛，身子侧向Sherlock的方向。

Sherlock睡着了，他简直不敢相信他拥有了一位对他的工作真正感兴趣，并愿意协助他的伴侣。John睡着了，他想着原来跟Sherlock结婚是这样一件令人意想不到的惊心动魄的事情。

第二天清晨John早早醒来，发觉自己被包裹在一种香甜的气味中——这味道让他想起蜂蜜和香烟。他很快意识到自己的脸正贴在Sherlock的胸膛上，Sherlock的胳膊环抱着他，一只腿搁在了他的大腿上，他的丈夫显然还睡得正酣。John微笑着依偎地更深了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注：  
> 警官——原文为法文Sûreté officers


	7. Chapter 7

接下来几天，Sherlock把时间都花在了在警务*上，试图解决案子。但当他们满城找线索时，他还是确保向John展示了巴黎的风情。John非常享受巴黎的风尚——这里恢弘的历史遗迹，深厚的文化底蕴，人们入时的穿着打扮，可口的美味佳肴——他也非常享受奔跑在Sherlock身后，跟他一起冒险的日子。前一刻他还在观瞻圣玛利亚大教堂的壮观，下一刻他便走在了地下水道去追寻犯人的踪迹；前一刻他还在欣赏蒙马特尔大街时髦的人群，下一刻他就能听到Sherlock演绎每个人的生平经历。一天傍晚，他们散布在塞纳河边时，Sherlock送了John一支精美的工艺手枪*，“虽然你还没有回答过我当初的问题，但据我推测你应该喜欢射击胜于剑术，所以我为你准备了这个。咳嗯……作为结婚礼物。”他有些羞赧地说道。John又惊又喜，回以一个大大的微笑表示感激。

尽管两人都没有承认，但他们每天最美好的时刻便是早晨两人刚醒来时依偎缠绕在一起的时候。Sherlock发现自己发自内心地享受这个，而且一点也不着急将自己和John分开。John闻起来妙不可言——像是佛手柑又像是沙漠中的雨。Sherlock比他自己想象中还要更享受这个男人的陪伴。他曾因为智慧超凡和缺乏耐心而被迫远离人群，孤独一人，但当事情放在John身上时一切都不一样了。他喜欢向John解释他的推理，然后看着他脸上露出钦佩赞赏的表情。他喜欢John在他身后奔跑，并放心将自己的后背交给他守护。同样的，他也喜欢每天晚上两人保持相对安全的距离睡下，早晨再以紧紧相缠的姿势醒来。他们起床后，两人默契地不去提及之前的亲昵，装作一切都没有发生过——就好像睡醒时那种相似的动作会打破他们新建立起的某种脆弱的关系。

在即将离开巴黎的前两天，Sherlock找到了杀手。不幸的是，那个马车夫凶手在警察的眼皮子底下将Sherlock挟持走了，当那辆马车沿街而去时John这才一瞬间反应过来。John立马向一位警官借了匹马，紧随马车疾驰而去。马车最终停在了一栋大宅前，John不顾一切地大喊Sherlock的名字，结果发现他正远远站在大宅的另一翼。他紧握着一只小瓶子，手里明显捏着毒药，那个马车夫就站在他面前催促他吃下去。John大声喊着Sherlock，但他离的太远听不到。John不假思索地掏出了Sherlock送他的那把手枪，射出了一发子弹。子弹命中了目标，马车夫倒地而亡。Sherlock一惊，立马扔掉了本已准备吞下的药丸。他抬起头看到John正稳稳地握着手枪站在那里。

两人冲向对方，John一来到他身边，Sherlock立刻闻出了John满心的担忧，他的Omega天性已经将他完全淹没。

“嘘……没事了John，我没受伤，我一点儿事也没有。”Sherlock将那个小个子男人裹进怀里，温柔地耳语道。John颤抖着深深呼吸Sherlock的味道。

“你呢？”Sherlock边问边把一根手指放在John的下巴上将他的脸抬起。John脸色通红，瞳孔扩散。Sherlock能闻到他身上的焦虑和气愤。

“没……没事，我没事。”John在感觉到他的Alpha并无大碍之后冷静下来，然后略显尴尬地退开了。

“你确定？你救了我的命John，你杀了那个男人救了我。”Sherlock的语气透露着不可思议。

“是，是的。没错……他也不算什么好人。”John收敛了表情，感觉镇定多了。

“对，就是个糟糕透顶的马车夫，”Sherlock假笑了一下，John咯咯笑了起来。

他们将手紧紧握在一起往回走去。

——————————————————————————

第二天早上，John感觉不太舒服。“那么你今天必须呆在酒店，不许出门。”Sherlock担忧地看着John苍白的脸，“一定是我把你弄得太累了，其实我应该呆在这儿陪你。”

“噢千万不要，”John说，“你应该去局里把手续办完，我肯定我很快就能好，只需要休息一小会儿。”

于是Sherlock将John留在了床上，看着John呆在那张大床上显得那么虚弱那么瘦小的样子，他感觉到胸膛里一阵古怪的刺痛。他飞快跑去完成局里的工作，在此期间还时不时想起他的Omega。想起John杀死了一个车夫，那需要多大的勇气啊。几小时之后，他回到房间，John的男仆冲过来，看到他似乎松了口气，“噢先生，恐怕John先生的情况更糟了！他不准任何人进入卧室！”

Sherlock感觉自己的心脏滑稽地蹿动了一下，他走去卧室，急促地敲打房门，“John！John，是我。你怎么样了？”他听到了一个低声的呜咽，于是毫不犹豫地推开了房门。

一瞬间那气味击中了他——那么诱人，那么香甜，他能感觉到他的大脑开始失去所有理智，身体开始本能地做出反应。他看到John在床单上扭动，他脸上汗津津地潮红一片，浑身赤裸着躺在那。

“谢天谢地，你终于回来了！”John绝望地咬住嘴唇，“我……我……”

“你的热潮到了，John！”Sherlock的声音就像是发现了天堂一样。他的身体先于大脑做出了动作，Sherlock已经来到床上，握着John的双手试图嗅他的脖子，“John……John你闻起来太棒了，棒极了。我想要你，我想要你……拜托。”John的信息素刺激着他的感官，他恳求似地说到。

“好的，Sherlock。占有我，把我填满，拜托。我再也忍不下去了，”John喘息着，将Sherlock拉的更近。

这邀请是Sherlock所渴求的全部。他扯开自己的衣服，纽扣掉下来滚落进木地板的接缝里。他覆在John身上，分身已经完全挺立并且蓄势待发，他的身体已经准备好形成结，让他与他Omega紧紧相连。他看进John的双眼，他看到了那双眼睛里对于交媾的渴望，这简直让他发狂。他以一记贪婪的吻俘获了John的嘴唇，噬咬吮吸着，然后将舌头送入了他Omega的嘴里。他双手游走过John敏感的乳头，然后将指甲掐入他的臀瓣，“我的。”Alpha低吼着咆哮，情欲让他失去了理智。“对，没错，你的，只是你的，”John喘道，Sherlock低沉的男中音为他的身体送上了一股欢愉的战栗。

当Sherlock移动的双手找到John的后穴时，John高声啜泣了一下然后弓起了背。他早就被欲望弄的湿淋淋的了，他的身体带着被填满和被拥有的渴望发烧发烫，Sherlock在他的双腿间下移，他一路咬着John的大腿，最终将脸正对着入口的缝隙，舔了进去。John战栗着祈求似得再次弓起身子，“拜托Sherlock！快占有我，求你！”

“我的John，你是我的。”Sherlock咆哮着将John仰面翻了过去，然后抬起臀部猛烈，流畅地推进入口。愉悦的痛感贯穿了John，他倒抽着气尖叫出声，被完全填满的感觉太令人满足了——就像是搔到了他够不到的痒处。Sherlock慢慢开始抽动，双手在John身上抚弄，用牙齿咬着他的肩膀。用他的大手包裹住John略小一些的坚硬的阴莖，揉捏着让John因为愉悦而失神尖叫。当Sherlock认真开始撞击到John的最深处时，他的结开始胀大。John觉得自己的腿被拉地太开，身体几乎要被撕成两半，可Sherlock的手还在不停地抚慰他，让他几乎窒息，很快就被灭顶的高潮所淹没。他将脖子暴露他在的Alpha面前，Omega的天性展露出来，在Sherlock咬下John脖颈的同时，他的结将两人锁在了一起，精液灌满了Omega的子宫。

————————————————————————

过了一会，在Sherlock射了几次之后，两人恢复了些许意识。Sherlock发现他正别扭地倒在John身上，整个身体罩住了他，两人还被他的结牢牢锁在一起。“J-John……我要不要动一动让我们两个好好躺下？”他得到了那个男人一个点头作为回复，他尽可能温柔地将两人调了位置，将John搂在臂弯里。但这一系列动作还是给John带来了一些不适，他瑟缩了一下，这让Sherlock感觉愧疚极了。

“怎么会……你知道你就要到发情期了吗John？”他抚慰似得揉按Omega的胸膛。John也觉得有些愧疚——他知道Sherlock本来并不急于结合，“我不知道Sherlock，本来两个月之内都不会发生的。”他愁闷地说。

“没关系John，毕竟我们在度蜜月呢。”他笑着，将鼻子凑近John的脖子，温柔地舔了舔那片全新的象征结合的咬痕，那种温暖的占有感仍旧充盈着他的内心。很快John便镇定了一些，此时Sherlock再次将手下移到John的半勃处，让他再次发出大声的呜咽，接下来Sherlock在他的身体里高潮了一次又一次。

——————————————————————————

最后，当夕阳在卧室里拉出长长的影子。Sherlock的结终于缩小到让他足以滑出John体外，这时候John已经筋疲力尽地沉入梦乡。他坐起身子看着John，然后惊恐地发现对方身上的累累伤痕。John的脖颈上满是瘀伤和咬痕，胸前和大腿上也遍布着牙印。他的臀部和胳膊因为自己之前攥的太紧而变得青一块紫一块。这是他从没有料过到的——他变成了一只野兽！显然他天性毕露，伤到了John。他咽了咽唾沫，然后将John搭在前额的头发顺向脑后。John睁开眼睛，安适满足地看着他。John感觉很疼但是心满意足，疲惫但满心欢喜。

“我得去弄点吃的，John，你肯定……你肯定饿极了。”Sherlock吞吞吐吐地说。John慢慢起身然后转头看着他。Sherlock看上去有点心烦意乱还有点……难为情？

“我很抱歉伤到了你John，”Sherlock轻轻吻了吻John的嘴唇继续道着歉，“我……我没想到那种感觉会这么强烈……我太失控了。”

“这是我们的第一次，Sherlock。”John边说边捉起伴侣的手，有些害羞地看着他，“而且你也没有伤到我。”看到Sherlock仍然沮丧着，他试图让对方分心，“我觉得这不是我真正的发情期，不然我们还会……你明白的……还会继续。我想可能是由于我们太亲近了才会引发这个，我读到过有时候Omega特别接近一个未结合的Alpha的话就可能会出现这种事。”

“噢，是吗？有意思，也许昨天的刺激也是诱因之一？”他若有所思地问John。

“是的，有可能。不管怎样，我现在感觉好些了，我想明天启程回家对我们来说会比较保险。”

“对了！回家！你会喜欢我在伦敦的住所的，贝克街221B。我的老保姆，Hudson女士正在帮我们看房子呢。”Sherlock兴奋地双眼发亮。

John微笑着宠溺地看着这个已经与他结合的伴侣，忍住想要亲吻他的冲动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注：
> 
> 1.警务——原文为法文Sûreté Nationale


	8. Chapter 8

Howard Watson很担心。John盛大婚礼的第二周，令人心烦意乱的消息通过某些‘好心人’的传递，到达了他的耳边。

他的儿婿Sherlock Holmes相对于普通人来说很显然有些出离文雅，并且明显有反社会倾向。他不善交际，举止无礼，还有传言说他沉迷于古怪的实验，那些实验涉及到死尸和人体器官。这就是为什么尽管他拥有那样一个绝佳的家族姓氏而二十有六了却还孑然一身的原因。他还拒绝了许多门当户对的对象，让那些Omega们伤心流泪。

精明如Howard Watson，对于那些出自于嫉妒的言论自然心中有数，能够区分出来。可他们的闲言碎语为他心中植下的不安让他必须要亲眼见到John才能放心。而LydiaWatson早在听到她两个密友不经意间说出Sherlock爱做变态神秘的实验而且还有读心能力的时候就歇斯底里地大哭过一轮了。她为她那‘可怜的孩子’痛哭流涕，还谴责他的丈夫为了爵位而嫁儿子的行为。

于是乎Howard和Lydia Watson决定要在Sherlock和John回到伦敦那天亲自登门拜访贝克街221B。

一来到他的新家，John就被那位决心要让他和Sherlock尽情享福的甜心老妇人Hudson  
太太热情地招待起来。他也是极少数被Sherlock所关心的人物之一，他们互动时，很明显能看出Sherlock跟她的感情非常好。Sherlock自豪地为John展示了这间大房子，John爱上了这里惬意，家常的感觉。这里四处乱摆着Sherlock摇摇欲坠的的书籍，他的实验用品，还有其他杂七杂八的东西，但John觉得挺好。他有一间属于自己的房间，但他私心更希望自己不需要独自入睡。

自从他们结合之后，Sherlock和John的散发的气味变得更浓烈，那种相互交融的气味向世人宣告着两人的结合。John还觉得他可以感觉到Sherlock——他的情绪，他的存在——他现在能感觉到更多，他猜测是否Sherlock也有跟他一样的体会。虽说如此，尽管他们的结合热情似火，但Sherlock和他之间的关系比起伴侣来说更像是朋友。也许他们相互触碰的时候多了那么一点，也会在不自觉的情况下相视而笑，但他们的交谈仍旧局限于朋友之间的玩笑和讨论案情。Sherlock不是一个善于表达感情的人，他很高兴结合并没有改变他与John之间建立起来的舒适关系。John仍然在试图整理他们这种被强加而来的关系之中的变数，并满足于自己妥善的安排。

洗浴后，John看着镜子里的自己思考着，他轻轻触摸Sherlock在他身上留下的瘀伤。他经受过良好训练的男仆当然会谨慎并一言不发地帮John处理伤痕。但旅程中John仍然有意识地穿上了高领的上衣，脖子上戴着领巾，手腕遮盖上蓬松的褶边。当Hudson太太来告诉他他的父母前来拜访，正在起居室等候时，John正在穿衬衫。他惊喜万分，这才意识到自己是有多么想家多么想念父亲。他披上晨衣就冲下楼，跑去父母等待着的房间。

“父亲！”John激动地跑过去要抱住他，中年人也转身迎过来。“妈妈，”他深情地继续转而拥抱母亲。

“Johnny！快让我看看你，我的孩子！”他父亲声音低沉的说道，“过得怎么样儿子？”

“噢，我很好父亲！你知道我今天刚刚从巴黎回来，看到你们俩简直太开心了。我好想你们。”John带着笑容简单地说。

他的父母仔细瞧着他，然后转过脸相互交换了一个眼神。

父亲清了清嗓子意味深长地说，“所以你很幸福John？Sherlock对你很好？”

“是的，当然父亲，”John高兴地说完，这才意识到他的父亲正盯着自己身上的瘀伤。他立刻涨红了脸，转过身回想起刚刚应该先穿好衣服再跑出来的。现在他的父母都能看见他脖子上的结合咬痕，还有包括嘴唇上那些在内的其他伤口。John做了个深呼吸然后转回去面对他的父亲，理智地想到就算他的父母或其他人看到了结合的咬痕也没什么大不了的，“Sherlock对我很好，我们在巴黎过得很愉快。”

“噢John！”他母亲仓促地误解了John脸上的红晕，他的尴尬以及他身上的伤痕，“他是不是对你不好？我能看出来你已经跟他结合了，很明显那过程正像我害怕的那样！别担心我的孩子，你父亲会跟他谈话的。他可绝对不被允许像这样对待你！”

在John还没来得及说什么之前，一个熟悉的男中音插嘴道，“谁不被允许怎样对待John？”Sherlock走进房间，质询地看着他们，“下午好Watson先生……夫人”，他说着冲不知所措的Lydia深鞠躬示意，“我刚刚骑马出去了一会。我们今天刚从巴黎回来，John一定已经和你们说过了。”Sherlock说着走向John身边。

“呃……对，没错我刚刚已经跟他们说过了，我去泡点茶怎么样。”John试图缓解房间里的紧张氛围，他肯定Sherlock已经注意到了。

“没错，Holmes先生，”HowardWatson嗓音紧绷，完全无视了John的话，“我刚刚问了John他过得怎么样，还有他是不是幸福。他很显然受到了点……虐待……在巴黎的时候。”

Sherlock僵站在那，面无表情，“我们已经结合了，先生，无疑您已观察出了这个事实。照顾他是我的责任，我向您保证我有足够的能力做到这点。”他语气生冷地说道。

Howard Watson气势稍缓，他觉得自己已经给足了警告。他也觉得John看上去情绪还算不错，也许没什么值得太担心的。不论如何，他还有更重要的事情要讨论，“我很确定……我很确定！我还希望，先生能够把我的儿子引荐入上流社会。这也是我与你哥哥谈论的部分之一——我的儿子要拥有高等级的一切特权。”他就这么毫不避讳地直说出来。John瑟缩了一下，但Sherlock依旧冷冷地说，“当然，Watson先生。我的哥哥已经跟我说了这件事，我们计划在下周的一个舞会上将John介绍给摄政王。”

“如果你有任何需要……比如服装或者别的什么，一定要让我知道。无论如何我都一定做到，John。或许这栋房子需要些新的装饰，可以用些颜色更明亮的壁纸和窗帘什么的。也许还要给John添一个新浴缸……”HowardWatson自顾自念叨着，没注意到Sherlock脸上愈发密布的阴云。

“感谢你慷慨的供给，先生。”Sherlock咬字道，“但我确定我可以为自己的Omega提供一切所需。你为……恢复Sherrinford所提供的援助我们万分感激，但我想我现在有能力自给自足，John如果有什么需要可以尽管问我。”John转过头看着Sherlock，他读到对方酝酿的怒气还有他脸上紧绷绷的表情。Sherlock并没有转脸看他，“现在，恕我失陪先生，我在俱乐部还有一场会面。”说完，他生硬地鞠了一躬然后离开了房间。

John不知所措地意识到他们做了些错事。他飞快说道，“父亲，我……我必须跟Sherlock聊聊。请别担心，我明天会去拜访你和母亲的。你们还住在阿伯克龙比大街的那间房子是吧？”他点头示意然后快速走开了，留下Howard Watson目送着他的背影。

John看到Sherlock在门边拉上他的手套。他的眼睛里闪现着怒火，很明显在生气。John跑过去试探性的说，“Sherlock……？我很抱歉……你是不是……？”Sherlock怒视着他然后简短地说，“书房。现在！”Sherlock朝书房走去，John不得不小跑着努力跟上Sherlock的大步。他们身后的门一关上，Sherlock就有些忍不住他受伤并气愤的情绪。他以前真心觉得John是与众不同的，他喜欢John，并且认为John也喜欢着他。但现在看起来这种假设简直愚蠢透顶，他为自己的感情用事而后悔，感情用事在权益婚姻中根本没有立足之地。他做了个深呼吸然后转向John。

“我没注意到你和我在一起原来这么不开心John。很抱歉你热潮时我给你的……照顾为你带来了那么多麻烦。从今以后，我会尽量离你远一些，让你的家人没理由去抱怨他们在你嫁妆上的投资有浪费之嫌。”Sherlock对John说着，他的眼睛燃烧着火光，脊背僵直，“还有，如果你有任何需要，我要求你一定要让我知道。也许我的财力有限，但我会尽最大努力去满足你所能想到的一切需求。我是你的Alpha，我会照顾好你的。”

“什么？”John吃惊地大喊道，“不，你在说什么？我……我没有……我跟你在一起没有不开心Sherlock……而且你的照顾并不是……我抗拒的。我没有跟我父母说你的坏话，他们只是看到我然后猜测……这只是场误会！我爱这个房子而且我也爱……我很高兴能成为你的Omega！拜托请相信我！”John诚恳地抓住Sherlock的胳膊。他声音里的悲伤对Sherlock来说再明显不过，看着John湿润的眼睛，他的愤怒慢慢平息了。

“所以你并不想让我远离你？”

“不Sherlock！我怎么会那样想？我是你的Omega记得吗？你的！如果你这个Alpha愿意听的话我很乐意给你解释，”John焦躁地说，“我父亲……只是太想保护我。就是他对我的那种盲目的爱和关心才让他说出那些话的。如果你不想的话，我们不需要接受他的恩惠！”他忐忑不安，拼命控制住自己的眼泪。

Sherlock靠近他，用他们之间的连结来安抚他的Omega。John稍稍深呼吸着他Alpha的气味，然后抬起头试图去读他脸上的表情。Sherlock向他靠的更近了些，挤进对方的空间内，直到John感觉到桌子角顶在了他的双腿后面，他双手抓住桌子以免摔倒。Sherlock催眠般的眼神仿佛看透了他的灵魂，有那么一会儿他只能听见两人呼吸的声音。接着Sherlock低下头用一个深吻捕获了John的嘴唇，让John的嘴慢慢张开，吮吸，噬咬，用舌头挑逗着。他在伴侣的口中低声说着‘我的’，修长的手指轻快地滑过John的肩膀和手臂。他用手指紧握住John手腕的同时舔弄结合的咬痕，催逼出Omega的一声呻吟。当他们分开的时候，John喘息着，而Sherlock看上去得意而满足。他注意到了John放大的瞳孔和加速的脉搏。

“我很抱歉，John。我没想让你难过。”Sherlock现在感觉镇定多了，他向后退了几步。“你的父亲有权利了解你的状况。我只是不想在自己有能力解决问题的情况下受人恩惠。”

“我……我明白，”John边说边整理他已经被解开了的长袍。那个引人入胜的吻让他感觉有点性奋。“我会……会跟父亲说说这件事。那个要把我介绍去宫廷是什么意思？”

“嗯……对，我们需要为那个准备准备，”Sherlock已经分了心，“我有个新案子John，东方古董的盗窃案，感兴趣吗？”

“一向如此。”John抬起头咧嘴一笑。


	9. Chapter 9

John去拜访了他父母在伦敦的住处，再三重申自己完全无恙，他们可以放一百个心。他也试着委婉地告诉父亲他的丈夫大概不会接受他更多贵重的礼物。然而，劝服Howard Watson不向John提供奢侈品可不是件轻松的事。John不能伤害父亲的感情，也不能表现出不领他的心意，于是他决定在必要时圆滑地处理。

与此同时Sherlock那边正因为自己对John的粗暴行为而接受着训斥——这一次是Mycroft教训他。Holmes大人和夫人目前住在格罗夫纳广场，一同来到贝克街吃晚餐。当与弟弟独处时，Mycroft锐利的眼睛没有放过任何蛛丝马迹，他愤怒地低声说，“下次绝不能再那么野蛮了。”Sherlock涨红了脸试图组织些精妙的尖锐反驳，但Mycroft已经走开，走向了他们的Omega坐着的位置。John愉快地和Anthea夫人聊着天，夫人正兴致勃勃地计划着John的宫廷礼服。她承诺要带他去商店逛逛，John不忍告诉她实际上自己对此完全不感兴趣。

晚上Holmes夫妇走了之后，John刚刚舒服地蜷进他的大床里，Sherlock就犹犹豫豫地敲了敲John的房门然后走了进来。“啊嗯，John，我认为我们应该就躺在一起的感受稍微多做些调查。你明白的……为了科学。”他说道。

“好的，没问题。”John露齿一笑揭开被单让Sherlock躺进来。John吹灭床边的蜡烛然后说道，“晚安Sherlock。”接着沉入枕头里。过了一会，他突然感觉到一只冰凉的脚擦到了他，“噢，你的脚真凉！”

“既然如此，你身体的热量是温暖他们的最好方法。”Sherlock说着朝John滑的更近，然后伸出胳膊环在John胸前。Sherlock将脸埋进他的颈窝时John愉悦地发出哼声，“John”，他低沉的声音就像咕噜噜的喉音，“我也希望在你热潮到来的时候我们可以克制些，准备更充分些，所以我们需要更多的……练习。”John的心跳加快了，他侧过身使两人面对面躺着，“好，”他简单地回答。

这个晚上，Sherlock简直温柔地不可思议。在壁炉火光温暖的映照下，Sherlock慢慢脱去John的衣服，然后开始用手指和嘴唇在他身上每一寸裸露的地方做上标记，用舔吻和噬咬挑逗他，用自己结实和身体摩擦John的，直到对方大声发出呻吟，放纵地打开双腿。Sherlock将手指插入，轻柔地扩展，直到John喘息着湿润起来，好像就算不用真正的穿刺也能达到高潮。最后Sherlock终于抬起John的臀部进入了他，他等待John的身体完全适应了他的长度之后才慢慢以撩人的节奏开始前后顶弄。John入迷地看着那双蓝色的眼睛现在几乎已经全部变成了黑色，他将手指掐入那具苍白而精妙绝伦的身体，尖叫着射在了对方的小腹上。那声叫喊和John脸上的表情促使Sherlock的动作变得凶狠起来，直到他也射在了John的身体里。

从那以后，Sherlock基本每晚都和John在一起。他记住了这个男人的身体和他身上所有的性感带，他试验了各种各样的体位，试图找出那一种对他和John来说最美妙。有些晚上他们反复做爱，在清晨时分才筋疲力尽地入睡。John醒来的时候眼下带着眼袋，嘴角挂着笑容。相对以往来说Sherlock待人接物更温和了，John想着想着就笑了，一个曾经声称说不想结合的男人，成为了他的丈夫之后变得相当地贪得无厌。事实上，Sherlock在性事上的狂热和好奇心就像他投入在工作中的没有两样。

他最近的那件案子来自于他的一个老熟人，Sebastian Wilkes大人。Wilkes大人邀请Sherlock去他家调查一桩东方古董的失窃案。当看到Sherlock和John一同出现时他非常惊讶。

“噢，我听说你结婚了，Holmes，虽然我表示难以置信！”他冲Sherlock眨眨眼然后瞟了一眼John，“可现在你竟然把你的Omega也拖进了你疯狂的冒险里去了！”

“John是我的搭档，他协助我。”Sherlock克制住脾气，“你发现玉簪丢了的时候都谁在房子里？”他转变了话题，热切地投身调查中去。

这桩案子意外地陷入了冗长的调查，Sherlock和John花费了大量时间在Wilkes大量的藏书里费劲地钻研着，试图破解盗窃团伙的密码。破案中的Sherlock就好像一个疯子，他以超常的精力不眠不休地工作着，将只有他那副聪慧的眼睛才能识别出来的线索拼在一起。John会在他喊着无聊的时候做些让他不那么无聊的事情，会在他无法突破时帮他克服折磨人的阴郁情绪。当Sherlock的脑子相对于自己的身体转的过快时，和John睡在一起可以高效镇静他疲惫不堪的神经。在那些夜里，他会蜷起修长的四肢依偎在John身旁，John会轻抚他的头发，在他后背安慰地摩挲画圈，好让他舒服一些。

——————————————————————————

所幸Sherlock及时解决了案子，因为John是时候不得不开始为正式踏足上流社会做准备，他很难做到一边在晚上追捕罪犯，一边在白天逛街购物。Anthea夫人带John去了成衣店，最终不顾他的反对购置了好几件马甲，礼服衬衫，马裤等等衣服。得益于Holmes大人高层的人脉关系，他们来到了尊贵的卡尔顿府*1会客厅，摄政王将在这里出席，促成一场聚会，舞会的成员将包括Sherlock和John以及陪同前来的Holmes大人及夫人。

John对即将到来的舞会开始有些惴惴不安，Sherlock则并没什么期待。这只不过是一场他避犹不及的社交聚会——有媚上傲下的妇人，热切难耐的新秀少女，还有自命不凡的花花公子。在他看来这种聚会就是一堆蠢材聚集在同一个房间里。但他知道这场聚会是John踏足上流社会的重要开始，他答应过Howard Watson要尽可能帮助John建立良好的社交圈。

舞会当天，Sherlock亲自监督John的衣着，娴熟地为他雪白的领巾理成瀑布风格*2。他的外套出自Weston的精心剪裁，他的双腿被浅黄褐色的马裤紧紧裹住。John知道他的丈夫有着绝佳的品位，可以把他的服饰打理地赏心悦目，所以他乐得听从对方的建议。他的父母也来了，为了见证他们的儿子获得他们所认知的最高地位。Sherlock和John的父亲互相礼貌寒暄，他们两人都隐隐后悔于上次相见时的冷言相向。Mycroft的出现帮助他们缓和了气氛。

Howard Watson带来了一件‘小玩意’——一个链条精致的金怀表——让John带上。John担忧地看了一眼Sherlock，却看到了对方的笑容，于是他接受了父亲的礼物。但是，当Howard建议John戴上他的钻石领针以及他结婚时得到的几枚祖母绿戒指时，Anthea夫人体面地打断道，“我们不希望John看上去太招摇，大家会觉得他迫切想出名。”当Howard Watson满心欢喜心满意足地挥手道别后，Holmes一家便出发前去舞会。

在舞会上，John被介绍给了Holmes家的所有熟人和朋友。他们对待John彬彬有礼，John觉得自己就像是来到了一个完全不同的世界。这儿的男人们都高挑英俊，通晓人情世故，女士们都光彩夺目，衣着华丽入时。这和他以前经历的家庭聚会一点儿都不一样。当他与Sherlock手挽手四处走动的时候，一些人会在他们经过时询问似得举起酒杯，观察John，他能看见有几个人扬起了眉毛。毫无疑问所有人都很好奇银行家的儿子和Sherlock被迫结婚的事，John这么想着，稍微站地更直了一些，客气地对他们微笑。他克制着自己的不安，Sherlock拍了拍他的手使他感到放松了些。Sherlock在环绕着他们的人群之中显得惊人地有魅力，他赞美着那些Omega们，与Alpha们谈笑风生。John意识到他也许是看在自己的份上才这么做的——以便让John能够顺利地融入社交圈。

当他们最终向摄政王弯腰行礼时，John感觉到他和自己之前的想象的有些不太相符。亲王是一个大腹便便红光满面的男人，和他以前从那些老妇人口中听到的风度翩翩的样子完全不同。他看上去挺中意John，然后拍了拍Sherlock的肩膀对他说他给自己找了个不错的Omega。亲王邀请他们俩挨着他坐在身边，然后跟Sherlock说起某些‘私人’肖像落入了不轨之人的手中。John知道Sherlock曾屡次帮助亲王摆脱困境，当亲王请求Sherlock的帮助时，John骄傲地看着他的丈夫。他觉得Sherlock从来没有像现在这么英俊过。他的头发富有艺术感的被打理地柔软卷曲，他灰蓝色的眼睛熠熠生辉，还有那副棱角分明的颧骨以及柔软润泽的玫瑰色嘴唇。Sherlock似乎注意到了John的凝视，然后用其独特的方式回以一个微笑，John红着脸试图集中精神。

当他们终于离开亲王之后，Sherlock对他耳语道，“你做的很完美John。现在亲王对你感觉不错，你也顺利建立了社交圈，从明天开始你就会源源不断地收到邀请了。”

Sherlock将他交给Anthea夫人照顾，然后走去与刚刚入场的Gregory大人攀谈。John被介绍给了MaryHooper小姐，Holmes夫人的好朋友。“叫我Molly就行，”她羞涩地说着，棕色的眼睛一闪一闪，John马上喜欢上了她。她说自己从小就认识Sherlock，并称赞了他的检测工作，他非凡的智慧，最后还说到了他的眼睛，最终才意识到自己正在跟他的Omega说话。“噢……抱歉，”她尴尬地用手捂住嘴，“我的意思不是……我是说……”“没关系，Molly。”John不觉得冒犯反到被她逗乐了。他不惊讶出身高贵的Omega也会被Sherlock吸引。

Molly为John指出了Beau Brummell*3，John对这个在时尚界颇有名气的人物印象深刻。他甚至还跟他做搭档跳了方阵舞*4，并发现这个男人装满了有趣的故事。在这个高人气的舞蹈结束后，跳舞的邀请让John应接不暇，他知道他的初次露面很成功。但最让他高兴的时候莫过于他与自己的Alpha跳舞时，他们转着圈，随着音乐跟上舞步，深深看入对方眼中……

漫漫长夜就这样过去了，John和Sherlock爬上他们的马车回家，John可以坦言自己过得非常愉快，他还有好多故事要说给父亲听。

 

作者的话：读者abutterflymind上传了一些可爱的图片  
（译者推荐戳呀）：http://labellecreation.livejournal.com/36944.html

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注：  
> 1\. 卡尔顿府——Carlton House was a mansion in London, best known as the townresidence of the Prince Regent for several decades from 1783.卡尔顿府是伦敦的一幢建筑，以其作为摄政王自1783年开始数十年的住所而为人所熟知。【来自维基百科】
> 
> 2\. 瀑布风格——勤劳勇敢的小蜜蜂@everleave 为我找到了许多资料，关于领巾的系法没有找到waterfall style，倒是找到了cascade style，一个大瀑布一个小瀑布，大约类似吧，下面上图  
>  http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=attachment&aid=NDA3MDF8M2NkNzkwNGZ8MTM5MjcwNDM1NnwyMDA0MDh8MTA3MDQw&noupdate=yes
> 
> 3\. Beau Brummell——George Bryan "Beau" Brummell(7 June 1778 – 30 March 1840) was an iconic figure in Regency England, thearbiter of men's fashion, and a friend of the Prince Regent, the future KingGeorge IV.摄政时期英格兰的标志人物之一，时尚界的主宰者，是摄政王的朋友，未来的乔治四世。这个名字英文中还有‘花花公子’的意思，就是从乔治四世这里得来的。【来自维基百科】
> 
> 4\. 方阵舞——Quadrille四对舞，是一种欧洲宫廷舞，现在很少人跳了，这名字比较古雅，也叫四对方舞。


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock一如既往地料事如神。就在舞会结束的第二天，John就源源不断地收到了出席宴会的请帖，还在早晨接待了好几位拜访者。在Anthea夫人的指引下，他选择出席了一些宴会，并回访了所有的社交访问。虽然John很喜欢接触新朋友，但劝说Sherlock和他一起去赴会的尝试没获得多大成功。“你知道的，我不喜欢普通人，John。他们的脑子里装满了毫无意义的废话。既然你可以很好地与他们相处，你应该利用这个机会跟大家好好交往一下。”Sherlock就这样回答了他的请求。

在享誉盛名的奥尔马克俱乐部*里，Sherlock蠢蠢欲动的不耐和无聊让他最终开始为John演绎起每一个人，逗得他咯咯直笑，直到Anthea夫人用一种不太常规的方法正色斥责了两人。“Sherlock！在你被这个房间里所有人敬而远之并葬送掉John被大家所接收的机会之前，你应该好好回想一下自己的责任。还有你John！你来这是为了扩大社交圈，而不是站在角落里跟你的Alpha一起傻笑！”Sherlock和John交换了一个眼神，在Anthea死神般的瞪视下哼哼着试图止住笑声，然后分开了。Sherlock在那之后很快就启程回家了，而John不得不听着Holmes夫人讲述Omega们应该时时刻刻依附于他们的Alpha的长篇大论。

在Sherlock告诉Selfridge大人他的妻子背着他跟马夫有染之后，他差点就被提出决斗的要求，这下就连John也认同了把不情不愿的Sherlock硬拉过来参加宴会并不是什么好事。谢天谢地，Lestrade大人就在附近，他缓和了当时紧张的局势，然后把愤怒的Sherlock和担忧的John打发回了家。从那之后，John参加各种各样的社交活动时都会让Sherlock去做他的实验。Sherlock偶尔会陪同他出席，但更多时候他比较愿意和他的实验装置呆在一起。

John每次都会在海德公园举办时尚派对的早晨坐马车来到这。在这里跟他的新朋友见面，并再认识其他的朋友。这种在公园举办的聚会既可以见到许多人也可以让更多人见到你。这的Alpha们——有古雅的，风流的，强势的——都在小心翼翼地朝着那些身着最高档礼服的躲在遮阳伞下神态腼腆的漂亮Omega们抛媚眼献殷勤。Anthea夫人和Molly Hooper通常会在这跟John碰面，然后聊一些他们在这里所见到的女士先生们之间的八卦。

对于John来说，贵族等级就是培养丑闻和风流债的温床——他们对外宣称要重视私人关系的适度礼仪，但真正做出来的事却放荡不堪。大多数Alpha，不论男女老少，已婚未婚，都会养上一个或多个情妇/夫。John就见过一档子特别有意思的事，老色鬼Anderson先生走进公园，没曾想竟让他的妻子和他的情妇打了个照面，让他吃了个大教训。

John也有点惊讶地发现，有一些已婚的Omega还会有一波Alpha仰慕者。显然那一般只会出现在最高等级的圈子里，让那些Omega可以找些乐子，在自己Alpha无暇分心的时候还会有后备者陪他们玩乐。事实上在贝克街221B，John自己也曾获得过一些Alpha的拜访和花束。而当他们在表现出爱意时，John都会飞快地将话题转移到日常生活上去，以此来矫正他们的想法。有一天，Sherlock正巧遇上了一位正在客厅里等待John的倒霉绅士，然后把那家伙的人生从头到尾演绎了一个遍。那天午夜，他与John激烈地做爱，这让John比他想象中的情况要满意多了。

——————————————————————————————

在Anthea夫人办的一次茶会上，Molly兴奋地告诉John她有了一个新的追求者，“真想让你见见他 John。他是那么潇洒，那么善良。他看上去是真心实意地爱着我。”她说道。

“噢，真是个好消息Molly！”John说，“我等不及想见见他了。”

Sherlock看上去无聊透顶地坐在桌子旁往他的笔记本上潦草地画着什么，John站在他旁边试图让他吃些三明治，这时Molly挽着一个男人的胳膊，眼睛亮闪闪地走向他们。

“你好！Sherlock，John……我来介绍一下JamesMoriarty先生。他是一位教授，并且对科学抱有浓厚的兴趣……就像你一样Sherlock。”Molly边说边用赞赏的眼神看着Sherlock，“Jim，这位是Sherlock Holmes先生和他的Omega，John Watson先生。”

“你们好……所以你就是伟大的Sherlock Holmes先生。Molly跟我说了你的所有事。你在研究某件案子吗？”Moriarty边问边朝Sherlock凑近了一些。他是个身材匀称的男人，长者一张平平无奇的脸，脸上带着无辜的表情。Sherlock在Molly靠近他们的时候抬起头看了一眼，但现在他收回注意力继续在他的本子上涂涂画画，什么都没说。John清了清嗓子，Sherlock抬眼看着Moriarty，带着一抹毫无诚意的假笑说道，“噢，你好。”然后又投入到他的笔记里头。

James Moriarty用钦佩的眼神看着他，然后靠的更近了，把一本书从桌子上撞了下去。他笨拙地捡起来，紧张地笑了笑，然后道着歉将书递给了怒气冲冲的Sherlock。

“好了，我想我们该走了……回见，”Molly因为Sherlock的表现而沮丧地说。

“没错。很高兴见到你。”Moriarty热切地对Sherlock说。

大家尴尬地沉默了好一会，John终于替他执拗的Alpha回答了一句，“我们也是。”

Moriarty冲John微笑的时候看上去有点不确定，接着他陪Molly一起出去了。

“真漂亮，干得真不赖。”当确定那两人听不到之后，John恼怒地说。

“嗯？”Sherlock惊讶地抬头，“噢那个啊……别放在心上。那个男人虽说是个Alpha但他更喜欢其他Alpha上他的床。他不会跟Molly结婚的。”

“什么？！”

Sherlock叹了口气。“他的穿戴风格是郁金香式的——衬衫的领子竖的太高，就快碰到颧骨，他的领巾材质僵硬，让他的脖子几乎无法动弹。更有趣的是，在过去的二十个小时之内，他在自己身上用的是Omega气味的香水，而为了来参加这个聚会，他才将那气味洗掉。更直接的证据是他在这本书里留下了他的名片。”Sherlock边说边把卡片从书里拿了出来。“所以，显然他对Molly并不感兴趣。我只是很好心地没有鼓励他让他继续。”

“好心？不，那可不是好心Sherlock！Molly对你的反应感觉很糟，你应该跟她道歉！”

“道歉？！”Sherlock看上去吃了一惊，接着他摇摇头叹气，他已经受够了这个话题。“噢，把它忘了吧John。看看这。”他说着向John展示他的笔记本，“我正在研究的新案子——有人从BrucePartington先生那里偷走了重要的军事计划。据我推测，犯人应该在这些人之中。

“噢？那么你该怎么找出来到底是谁偷了计划？”

“我们要一起去找，我亲爱的John。这可怕的聚会一结束，我们就去拜访Bruce先生。他是Mycroft的朋友，别用这种眼神看我……我可不是为他办案的！”

“这辈子都别承认。”John露齿一笑，然后准备快速消灭掉他的那份三明治。

————————————————————————

如John所料，关于布鲁斯帕廷顿计划的这件案子进展的很顺利，Sherlock正在努力整合信息。这天傍晚，他浮躁地盯着虚空拨动着小提琴的琴弦，John则坐在那写日记。John从小就有记日记的习惯，但只有在结婚之后，他的日记才变得丰富有趣起来。他把自己和Sherlock参与的案子记下来，想着也许有一天，他可以将这些出版成书。他心中隐隐希望他Alpha的聪明才智应该流传给子孙后代好好珍藏。

男仆走进来通报晚餐已经准备妥当。如果没有客人要招待的话，他们在贝克街吃的并不算正式。John比较喜欢一顿只准备几样吃的，不喜欢弄的太多，最后铺张浪费。就像平常一样，当John呼唤Sherlock的时候，他暴躁地说，“我不饿，我需要思考。”

John已经预料到了。他的Alpha似乎认为他的身体只是个交通工具，他经常拒绝摄入食物，也很少休息，特别是在办案期间。尽管他聪明绝顶，但这个男人有时候却连个孩子都不如，John宠溺地想。“那这样吧，我吃饭的时候你陪着我就行。”他泰然自若地说完然后转身走向起居室。Sherlock起身夸张地叹了口气，跟在John身后。

“我今天不吃饭，”当Hudson太太为他摆盘子时，他阴郁对她说。John对她点了下头，Hudson太太笑着留下两人离开了。John往自己盘子里放了几片烤牛肉和土豆，然后吃了起来，而Sherlock为自己倒了些酒。

“嗯……那个Sherlock，我一直没来得及问……你是怎么知道Edward Van Coon也被卷入了盗窃古董那件事情里的？”John边嚼边说。

“噢那太简单了……”Shelrock看上去开心多了，他开始解释，他总是很高兴去解释他的思考过程，并以此让John钦佩不已。

“噢，原来如此。”John边吃边点头，他崇拜地看着Sherlock，用他的叉子叉了一片肉递进Sherlock嘴里。“那可真是……来吃一口这个可好吃了，那可真是太了不起了！我是说没有谁能够根据密码所在的位置就能得出这个结论！但是你怎么知道他是左撇子？”Sherlock飞快地咀嚼着，好让自己能快点腾出嘴解释案情。

在他第二次作出解释的时候，John努力又给他喂了几口盘子里的食物。“那军事计划呢Sherlock？你认为他们还在国内吗？”John故作天真地问着，转而对付鸽子饼。Sherlock从椅子上站起来在房间里踱来踱去，讲述的时候手舞足蹈，偶尔抓一把自己的头发。每次他的步子总是会把他带向John身边，而对方已经为Sherlock准备好了另一块食物以及另一个新问题。就这么一来二去，当Sherlock演绎案情，大声思考，纠结于思绪中时，John喂着Sherlock吃完了晚餐。

John知道Sherlock有些爱吃甜食，所以轮到甜点时事情就变得轻松多了。John看见Sherlock在不知不觉间甚至还舔了舔嘴唇，他隐藏起笑意。突然，Sherlock眼睛一亮大声叫道，“我知道了John！是Partington先生的秘书。他是唯一一个有权限获得计划的人，虽然连他自己都不知道！噢我太聪明了，太聪明了！”他在房间里兴奋地跳了起来，然后才注意到坐在那举着一勺甜点的John。“这是什么？点心？你喂我吃东西了John？我感觉饱了。你知道我在办案的时候不吃东西，那会降低我思考的速度。”

John笑着舔了一口勺子里的甜点，“看上去这一次是加快了你思考的速度吧！你不能饿着肚子办案，你知道的，我可不允许。”

“好吧……我想，你可以继续喂我了。”Sherlock爱意满满地露齿一笑，然后弯下腰把勺子里的东西舔食干净，深情地吻住了John。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注:  
> 奥尔马克俱乐部——Almack's Assembly Rooms wasa social club in Londonfrom 1765 to 1871 and one of the first to admit both men and women. It was oneof a limited number of upper class mixed-sex public social venues in theBritish capital in an era when the most important venues for the hectic socialseason were the grand houses of the aristocracy. From 1871 it was renamed"Willis's Rooms"  
> 奥尔马克俱乐部是1765年至1871年间伦敦的一个社交俱乐部，是首批同时允许男士和女士进入的俱乐部之一。当时英国首都中的大型会所鱼龙混杂，而这间俱乐部是一家只限上流社会男女参加的拥有宽敞空间的社交场所。自1871年起，它更名为“Willis’s Rooms”【来自维基百科】


	11. Chapter 11

虽然距今为止他已经认识了那么多贵族Alpha，John仍然觉得Sherlock在他心中是无可取代的。也许他并没有为自己挑选Alpha的话语权，但若是他有的话，他想自己也一定会把每一次机会都用来选择Sherlock。他就是危险，就是刺激，当他在身边时，生活就像是一场惊心动魄的冒险。John也觉得他需要在Sherlock身边守护他。Omega对Alpha怀有这种感觉有些奇怪，一般来说情况应该是反过来才对。

他很期待自己正在飞快临近的下一个发情期，他希望自己能怀上Sherlock的孩子——那是坐实他们的结合的真正方法。话又说回来，照顾Sherlock其实跟照顾孩子并没多大区别，John若有所思地从他的日记中抬起视线。他的Alpha正在起居室里忙着把一些冒着气泡的液体倒进一只烧杯里。那玩意轰的爆炸了，John看着Sherlock撅着嘴手里还拿着那只破破烂烂的烧杯，他叹了口气心想自己在爱情方面的品位（ton）实在怪得离谱。

话说回来，John一边擦掉Sherlock颧骨上污渍，一边带着微笑想到，这家伙可从来都是那么与众不同。

一天深夜，Sherlock在John穿衣服的时候冲进了他的房间。在John的授意下，他的男仆鞠躬离开，留下两人独处。John正站在一面可转动穿衣镜的前头调整领巾，Sherlock迅速走到他身边，从John身后用双臂环住了他。他开始嗅着John的脖颈和下巴，啃咬他的耳垂。

“Sherlock……我正在弄领巾呢。”John有些着恼。

“John，你的发情期就要到了。”Sherlock贴着他的脖子低沉地说，他最后舔了一下象征他们结合的咬痕，然后松开了手。

“是的……我想应该是四天后，”John将他弄皱了的领巾扔在一边，拿起了一条新的。

“我们应该准备充分。”

“准备？”

“是的。我们会有三天都不出门，所以我必须得处理好手边的工作，你应该确认一下那些天没有接受过什么邀请，还有佣人们也有必要指导一下，食物和水……”

“你是认真地！”John打断了他，通过镜子注视着Sherlock的眼睛。

“当然，我早跟你说过这一次我一定要做好准备。还是说……你要去什么地方？我认为你不应该在如此临近发情期的时候还到处乱走……你闻起来太美味了。”Sherlock一屁股坐在床上，暗示性地露齿一笑。

“噢不，现在不行，Holmes先生，”John笨手笨脚地系着领巾，“我得去赴Sefton夫人的聚会。Harry和我的朋友，Stamford……你还记得Stamford吗？他们都回去那儿，我答应了要去见他们的。”

“但是Joooohnnn……我很无聊。”Sherlock耍赖。

“不行Sherlock，我承诺过的，现在我必须得走了，”John坚决的说，“但是我会尽早回来的，回来之后再照顾你。”他微笑着狡黠地闪了闪眼睛。

“噢，拜托John！你还说照顾我？你连领巾都系不上。”Sherlock愤愤不平地哼了一声，从床上弹起来走向他的Omega。他把领巾从John手里拿过来然后娴熟地在对方脖子上系好。

“万分感谢！”John一边披外套一边笑着说。他抬起头看着一脸不爽的Sherlock，拉着他外套的翻领说道，“现在像个好Alpha那样给我一个吻。”

Sherlock扬起嘴角倾身吻住了John，额外嗅了嗅他香甜的味道。

“我会尽快回来的，亲爱的。”John离开时温柔地说了一句，不禁泄露了一丝浓情蜜意。Sherlock用奇怪的眼神看了他一眼，什么也没说。

John离开以后，Sherlock将手指合拢成塔状搁在下巴底下，让思绪收回到他最近的案子上，杀害上流社会名媛Constance Prince的凶手。不论是军事计划盗窃案，Reynolds画作伪造案，还是Prince小姐的谋杀案，仔细想想，这些犯案者显然都接受过专业指导。没人知道幕后黑手的真实身份——他们只通过神秘的邮件以及与其手下偷偷摸摸碰头来保持联络。Sherlock推测近期他调查的这几件案子实际上很可能是同一个人操纵的——有人在跟他玩一场游戏。

从贝克街小分队得来信息的也显示出一些共同点。小分队的队员们是Sherlock花钱雇养的一群流浪儿童，专门为他提供案子所需的线索。这群邋遢的孩子们在收集信息方面造诣惊人，Sherlock把他们当做自己在这个城市里的耳目。

明知山有虎，偏向虎山行。Sherlock为他脑袋里萌生的念头高兴地一跃而起冲了出去。在安静地小巷里，他跟Wiggin碰了面，Wiggin是小分队的队长，负责传递信息。Sherlock Holmes以个人名义邀约那个罪案策划者于午夜在卡尔泉附近见面。他假装自己有问题需要‘指导’，并保证提供丰厚的报酬。Sherlock等待着他的这场午夜会面，嘴角带笑，眼神闪闪发光——他似乎是终于找到了一个势均力敌的对手了。

到了约定的时间，他来到卡尔泉。这片泉水被曲径错杂的园圃环绕着，这里曾是盛极一时的热闹之处，而现在已逐渐被沃克斯霍尔花园和拉尼拉花园取代了锋芒。追求时髦的人们发现了更青翠的绿地，于是，如今这块地方已经变成了情人们约会的幽秘场所，或是供那些逃学的调皮鬼们游泳玩耍的地方。到了深夜这个时候，这地方已经空无一人了，只有汽灯*温暖的灯光以及冰凉的月色为这里照明。

“有人在吗？”Sherlock踱着步子大声说道，他的大衣在身后随着微风摆动。有那么一会，他凝视着阴影，只能听见树叶瑟瑟作响的声音还有自己的脚步声。突然间，他听见了John的声音。

“晚上好，Sherlock。”John从一株小树下走出来，平静的说。他还穿着那身晚礼服，披着斗篷。他脸色发红，手中攥着一张纸片。

Sherlock大惊失色地看着他，“John！搞什么鬼……！”他从没想过会在这里见到他的Omega。他已经给John留了字条说他会晚归，他以为John现在应该躺在贝克街的床上。

“真是出人意料，不是吗，Sherlock？”John读出纸条上的话。他慢慢走出阴影，一把左轮手枪的枪口就悬在John的脑袋旁边。John的脸上满是绝望，他继续读着纸条。“我敢打赌你做梦也没想到这个！你的小Omega把我的话念出来，服从我的命令，完全在我的掌控下……去……听我摆布。”当左轮手枪枪口慵懒地再次抵上他的太阳穴时，John念出的最后一个单词破了音。

“别说了！”Sherlock愤怒地咆哮，“你是谁？”

“我给你留了名片，还以为你会打给我。”阴影里传来James Moriarty哀怨的声音，他正握着那把抵住John脑袋的手枪。Sherlock惊讶地看着他。那男人天真无辜的蠢样已经完全不见了踪影，现在他推着John朝Sherlock走来，衣着完美得体，没有一丝花哨。他志得意满，眼神里带着杀意。

“所以Sherlock Holmes先生，我们又见面啦！还记得我吗？Jim，Molly Hopper的Jim？难道我真的这么让人过目即忘？”Moriarty冷冷的问，“不过这不正是我求之不得的吗。”

Sherlock飞快掏出大衣里藏着的手枪，双手端住它，瞄准了Moriarty。“所以你就是一切事情的幕后黑手。你是……咨询罪犯！”Sherlock轻声说。

Moriarty满不在乎，“我给过你提示，关于我在这个物欲横流的世界里的游戏。我是个专家……如你所料……跟你一样！从来没有人能逮到我。你是最接近的……可如今你有点碍手碍脚了！”他的声音胁迫性的下沉，他咆哮道，“如果你再不停止多管闲事，Sherlock，我会烧毁你。我会把你的心……烧成灰烬！”

“早有可靠之人说过我没有心。”Sherlock努力保持声音的平稳，尽管他的Alpha天性正在催促他将Moriarty从John身边扯开。

“但是我们都知道这不太属实！”Moriarty沾沾自喜，眼神从Sherlock移到John身上。“你的小Omega就快到发情期了不是吗？他闻起来就像快了。”Sherlock的眼神不由自主地锁定在John身上。他脸上痛苦的表情简直让Sherlock发疯。

“你敢碰他试试！”Sherlock凶狠地大声吼道，他的愤怒已经变成了狂怒。他能够从John站着的位置闻到他的气味，那味道已经变得完全不同了。他很显然已经进入了热潮初期，在夜晚的空气中散发出浓烈的信息素。他的脸色通红，眼神发烫。Sherlock身体的每一个细胞都叫嚣着让自己在他Omega如此敏感的时刻将他从那个充满恶意的Alpha手里解救出来。已经被标记过的Omega只能和标记他的对象顺利结合，如果被标记过的Omega和其他人发生了关系，连结就会自动切断。和其他Alpha结合，尤其在被迫的状态下，会为Omega带来巨大的创伤，有时甚至致命。Sherlock想到这里，浑身的血液都冰冷起来。

“我该怎么对待他呢，Sherlock？他是个优秀的小宠物，不是吗？”他边问边凑近了去嗅John。逮到这个机会，John一个肘击击中了他的肋骨，然后抓住了Moriarty握着枪的那只手，动作飞快地将那手臂向后扭去，然后用一只胳膊勒住了他的脖子。

“Sherlock，快跑！”John大声喊。

Sherlock震惊地看着John，但仍然端枪瞄准Moriarty，没有移动。在他有所反应之前，两个显然是Moriarty手下的蒙面男人从阴影里出现在他的身后。一个人拿枪指着他的头，另一个夺走了他的手枪，将他的两只手反绞在身后。Sherlock挫败地叹了口气，John放开了Moriarty，退后举起了双手。

Moriarty掸了掸外套，愤怒地做了个手势，“Weston！”接着，他用枪直直指着John，不客气地微笑道，“你Omega的忠诚真令人感动，Sherlock！但是现在他不得不为他的反抗行为付出点代价。”

他滑步靠近John，将枪口抵住他的下巴，在他耳边高声叫道，“你闻起来太太太……甜美了！我会让你在你短小可悲的余生里牢牢记住今天这场热潮的……”

他向着John惊恐的表情绽开恶狼般的微笑……

 

作者注释：  
我说过并不会对史实追根究底，但我还是对摄政时期的背景做了些研究。该怎么说呢？其实我是觉得这些东西太有意思了不想略过而已！在故事进行中大家可能也看出了一些名词。我就是太懒了，不想把所有关于摄政时期的词条注释出来，但是至少在这一章，我得解释一些用过的词语。

【Ton】品味：那个时代上流社会的说法。源自于法语“品味”。这个词的使用有严格的阶级意识，遵循严谨的礼仪制度。

【cheval glass】可转动穿衣镜：标准尺寸的穿衣镜，不过镜框可以倾斜。

【Vauxhall Gardens】沃克斯霍尔花园：休闲花园，摄政时期一处颇受欢迎的聚会场所。这个花园吸引各种各样的人，能够支持大型聚会，园内风景出了名的富有浪漫情调。这里的娱乐项目聚集了走钢丝者，放飞热气球，音乐会，以及烟火表演。我的卡尔泉当然出自于Carl Powers。

【Weston】：但是著名的裁缝和服饰商人，也为摄政王量体裁衣。完美契合了Moriarty在BBC版《神探夏洛克》里“Westwood”风格：）

维基百科和janeaustensworld.wordpress.com的资料珍贵万分。（译者：后面的网址我试了一下没进去，可能翻墙有戏吧。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注:  
> 汽灯——Gas lighting is production of artificial light from combustion of a gaseous fuel, such as hydrogen, methane, carbon monoxide, propane, butane, acetylene, ethylene, or natural gas.燃烧气体燃料所形成的人造灯光，燃料例如氢，甲烷，一氧化碳，丙烷，丁烷，乙炔，乙烯或天然气。【来自维基百科】


	12. Chapter 12

Moriarty咬住了John的脖子，令他厌恶地瑟缩着，Sherlock大声吼道，“你动他一根头发我就把你碎尸万段！”他拼命挣扎着想要挣脱，但制服着他的那个男人只是更凶狠地扭住他的手腕。

“结合过的Alpha原来会对他的宠物这么关心！我肯定能从你们两个身上找到很多乐趣。”Moriarty狂妄地大笑。

突然另一个蒙面的男人从黑暗中跑过来，递上一张纸条，“先生你的信！据说事出紧急！”Moriarty一把夺过来，让那个男人用枪抵着John，自己读起了纸条。

Sherlock和John交换了一个眼神。Sherlock能看出来John在热潮袭来的同时正在努力地保持理智。他用询问的眼神看着他的伴侣，试图弄清楚John的感觉到底有多糟。John微不可查地点了点头，Sherlock做好了对付Moriarty的准备。当下的情势非常不利，但他无法忍受John发生任何万一。

Moriarty一边思考一边朝他们走过来。他看了Sherlock一会儿，然后不胜悲戚地说，“抱歉！死期未到。”

“有人给了你更好的选择？”Sherlock保持嗓音如常。

“我们会再见面的，Sherlock！”Moriarty允诺道，接着他走开了，眼睛紧紧盯着手里的那封信。他打了个响指，他的手下们隐进了阴影中。

Sherlock和John意识到他们被留在了花园里，只剩下萧瑟的风声作伴。他们的困境结束地就像发生时那样突然。Sherlock冲向John，对方瘫倒在他的怀里，这一晚的种种遭遇终于作用到他身上。“John！没事了John。你安全了。我带你回家。”Sherlock一边对他低语一边抵住他的胸膛让男人稳住身体，然后散发味道，试图将Moriarty的气味全部抹去。

在他们回家的路上，他继续发出气味，紧挨着John，用手抚弄他的背，力图让他的Omega得到些安慰。John大汗淋漓，他灼热的皮肤太过敏感，无法忍受身上如此厚重的衣服。他扯掉了领巾，脱掉了外套，但当他试图解开过紧的裤子时，Sherlock握住了他的手。“再忍一会就好，John。我们就快到家了。”

“我不行……我想要你Sherlock……拜托！”John燥郁地说。一晚的紧张气氛加速了他的热潮，他能感觉到双腿间弥散开来的湿气。他将脸埋进Sherlock的衬衫里，紧贴着他的Alpha试图停止扭动。Sherlock快被欲望折磨疯了，只因为对John的担心才阻止了他要在马车上为所欲为的冲动。他强迫自己不去在意John散发出的香味，不去在意他的渴望，他的湿润，同时试图让那个几乎要爬上他大腿的男人冷静下来。

在漫长地让人无法忍受的回程之路终于结束后，他们抵达了贝克街。Sherlock粗暴地给那位好奇的马车夫塞了张纸币，扶着John进屋，当看到Hudson太太跑向他们的时候只低声说了一句，“热潮。”Hudson太太点点头然后立刻遣退了一旁的佣人。她将两人引进卧室，并告诉Sherlock她会安排好一切。

当门在她背后关上时，Sherlock和John已经躺在了床上。Sherlock终于允许自己放松了警惕，然后开始着手脱下John剩余的衣服。“对不起John，我很抱歉让你经历这种事。”他一边脱去他自己的衣服一边小声说道，“但是你可真勇敢！”

他捧起John的脸，细密地在上面印下了好几个吻，然后才迫不及待地虏获了他的嘴唇。John呻吟着，Sherlock侵入他口中，紧紧抱住他倚靠过来的身体，就好像试图要把他嵌进自己体内。“我的”，Alpha发出充满占有欲的低语，他的欲火开始燃烧，用他勃起的阴莖摩擦着他的伴侣。他一边用手向下抚摸John的身体，一边降低嘴唇去吮吸对方的脖子。John紧紧抓住他的Alpha的结实的肩膀，抬起脖颈好让对方更容易亲近。他用双腿缠住Sherlock，他Alpha的味道让他的意识眩晕沉溺。

“拜托Sher……”当Sherlock照着那处标记咬下去，让John释放了新一波湿热的浪潮时，John喘息着央求道。Sherlock向下移，用他的舌尖在John的乳头上绕圈，John弓起背，发出愉悦的呻吟，将那颗长满卷发的脑袋压向他的胸腔。他的后穴正因为欲望而悸动着，因为Sherlock的阴莖的擦过而引起一收一缩的反应。“拜托……我要你Sherlock……填满我。”John呻吟着，将手插进Sherlock的头发里，那个男人正吮吸取悦着他另一侧的乳头。他的身体就好像一个沸腾的容器，只对他Alpha的触碰做出反应。

Sherlock的手指灵巧地向下移动，打开了他的湿润处，John紧紧闭上眼睛并咬住嘴唇。当他将一根手指插入John时，Omega一边用身体缠紧了它，一边低声说，“还要……更多！”Sherlock插入另一根接着又一根，张合扩张，以确保John做好了适应的准备。他的另一只手爱抚着John略小但坚硬的Omega阴莖，用他的大掌揉搓着John的双球。现在，John正失去理智地向上抽插，紧紧抓住床单，在Sherlock的手指上操弄着自己。

可这并不能让他满足，他睁开眼睛试图看着Sherlock，让他知道自己已经准备好了。当Sherlock看到John的眼神时，他放大了瞳孔，他感觉从没这么硬过。他拉起John的左腿放在自己肩膀上，将那右腿打开，然后终于将自己埋入那绸缎般的温暖之中。John饥渴的洞穴近乎贪婪地容纳了他那可观的尺寸，Sherlock嗓音低哑，“你想要我想的不得了，是不是？你简直为我湿透了！我要让你受孕John！用我的孩子把你填满！你想要吗？告诉我你想要！”

“是的……嗯啊……是的Sherlock！求你……我想要你，只有你……让我受孕吧！”两人随着交媾的动作晃动，John呻吟着将双手滑下Sherlock汗津津的，肌肉紧实的后背，抓紧他的臀部。Sherlock握紧床头的隔板，他穿刺的动作越来越疯狂，直到他感觉到自己的结开始胀大。当结在John体内形成压迫，将他撑开地更厉害时，John大叫出声。Sherlock将手伸向两人中间，开始撸动John的坚挺，随后他加大力度揉搓了一下，John高潮了，口中尖叫着他的名字。Sherlock惊讶了一瞬，性高潮便堙没了他的意识，一波又一波Alpha的精子洒进了爱人被密封的子宫里。

 

迫在眉睫的紧急状况缓解之后，他的结开始慢慢缩小，Sherlock脱力地将手放在John的肩膀上，“今晚我真的很抱歉。”他再次说道。

“你不需要一直道歉，”John边说边转头看着他，Sherlock正喘着气脸色通红地被John抚着头贴在他的颈窝里，“你没法预知到我会被他绑架。”

“我应该知道的！”Sherlock咬紧后槽牙，“我应该保护你。”一想到自己没有尽到Alpha的责任，他心里就充满了内疚。他从John怀里钻出来，然后让两人面对面侧躺好，好让他能够将那个男人圈在自己臂弯里。

“拜托别再自责的Sherlock。我没受伤，你也一样。如果他伤害我，你肯定会杀了他的。”John充满信心地说道，他伸出一只手用手背揉了揉Sherlock的脸颊。

Sherlock深受感动。他该怎么向John解释当他看到John不顾性命也要救下Sherlock的场景给自己带来了多大的震撼？他该怎么解释当他看到John面对即将到来的热潮以及凶恶的歹徒时仍能保持理智的坚韧让他感觉多么骄傲？他该怎么解释那种源自于胸口，正悄然蔓延全身的奇异的温暖感觉？他该怎么解释他很害怕自己将不再是曾经那个无懈可击的强者了？他该怎么解释他花费了那么多年为自己打造了坚硬的外壳，而John就这样长驱直入地走进了他的生活，走入了他的内心？

最后，他所能勉强说出的全部就只有，“那个……你的所作所为……你为我做的事……那是，嗯……很好。”

John只是睡意朦胧地微笑着，哼哼着接受了这称赞。与Moriarty的不期而遇令人心悸，尤其是因为他当时即将进入热潮。那时候……总想着这些也没什么好处，John想到，他可不想浪费结合之后的享受温存幸福的时间。Moriarty现在已经暴露了，John相信Sherlock会一鼓作气将他找出来并让他得到应有的惩罚。而且John自己也成功地制住了他，虽然只有那么一小会儿，但这已经令他对自己的能力有了足够的信心。

Sherlock弯下身子去亲吻John的脸颊。关心并非好事，Mycroft曾经告诉过他。John就是他的弱点，他从没比此时此刻更加确信过。他的敌人也知道了这件事，必定不会放过利用这一弱点的机会。当他看到John落入Moriarty手中时，他只感觉一片空白，他引以为傲的天赋，他的智慧，似乎全都背弃了他。但John本人用他不惜性命也要拯救Sherlock的举动让情势扭转了。他在死神面前展示了无与伦比的勇气，他是Sherlock专属的小战士，Sherlock一边怜爱地想着，一边看着他已经入睡了的Omega。

他感激自己拥有高等的特权让他能够与John这样的人成为伴侣。现在John也许是他的弱点，但同时也会是他的优势。


	13. Chapter 13

发情期过去之后，虽然一切还有待时间的验证，但John有理由确定他已经怀上了孩子。Sherlock是一个强健的Alpha而他是一个成熟的Omega，发情期的受孕率几乎是百分之百。当然也有例外情况，比如说Anthea夫人和Mycroft大人，所以John祈祷但愿他能够顺利怀胎。

一想到要照顾Sherlock和他的孩子，John就感到无与伦比地幸福，同时也有一些情怯。孩子的到来必将成为他们两人关系的最盛期，也是他爱着Sherlock的最盛期，一个小人儿会成为他们两人生活的一部分。他唯一担心的就是照顾孩子的经验以及怎样生产。他曾见过也听闻过足够的事实，这事并不容易，但是他正值壮年，身体健康且心态积极，他相信自己会处理好一切。

Sherlock在发情期的热潮之后也意识到了这一点，John已经恢复地跟往常几乎一致了。尽管他尚且没有闻到John的气味有丝毫改变，遵循他们从未宣之于口的共识，两人在能够确定情况之前并没有说起那个话题。面对哥哥无儿无女的情况，Sherlock很焦虑，他不想让任何人抱有不必要的期待。John似乎也是这样想的。Sherlock之前从没设身处地为Mycroft想过，但现在，他大概能理解Mycroft那种与伴侣尝试了那么多年都无法获得子嗣的痛苦了。Mycroft从未对这件事表现出遗憾，并且始终对Anthea忠诚不二，这一点就连Sherlock也不得不勉强对他表示赞赏。

毫无意外的，Mycroft知道了卡尔泉发生的事，并以最快速度地出现在了贝克街。他对John彬彬有礼，问候他身体的同时飞快地用眼睛评估对方的受伤状况。当他把Sherlock单独堵在角落时，他斥责了弟弟的鲁莽行为，“我警告你Sherlock！你不能在这么任意妄为下去了，现在你是结了婚的人。你可能不在乎自己死活但John是你的Omega，照顾他是你的责任。”他一边用手杖敲了敲地板以强调他这番话的重要性。

“我很清楚我的职责所在，Mycroft！”Sherlock出离耐心地大吼道，“我不是故意害他受伤的，我永远不会这么做！我以为他安全地呆在家里……我做梦也没想到Moriarty会绑架他。但是，我们及时解围了。”他支支吾吾的这番辩白显得很无力。

Mycroft叹了口气，“Sherlock，这可不是照顾伴侣的方式。Omega很脆弱，他们需要小心呵护。John很快将会怀上你的孩子Sherlock。他会为Sherrinford诞下继承人。如果因为你执意要将他卷进你那凶险的调查里头去而让他发生什么意外……”

Sherlock越听越生气，同时开始厌弃自己。他知道Mycroft的话在一定程度上是正确的，就算没有Mycroft在他面前长篇大论他也早就为自己没有恰当地保护好John这件事感觉愧疚无比。

Mycroft离开以后，两人坐下喝茶时Sherlock看向John。他打算逮住Moriarty，消除他所造成的隐患。这是确保John安全的唯一方法。从Moriarty手中逃走的那一晚发生的事实在太凑巧了，有意思。

“Sherlock，Moriarty那天到底发生了什么事？”John好像读心一样问了出来。

“有人改变了他的想法。”Sherlock若有所思的回答道。

“嗯。下一次我们得小心点。”John实事求是地说着，同时往司康饼上抹着果酱。

“没有下次了John。”Sherlock断然道，他起身将双手背在身后，“我不会再拿你的生命去冒险，从现在开始你不可以再陪我进行任何调查。”他还想继续说下去但John打断了他。

“你说什么？！但是我并不是在调查的时候被绑架的，我那时候在聚会上！而且你也知道，我是被作为引你中圈套的诱饵！所以除非你打算天天把我锁在家里，否则不管我跟你一起去调查案子还是去参加社交活动其实都一样。而且……”他在Sherlock插嘴之前继续说道，“跟你在一起比我一个人要更安全。你应该也同意我们两个人一起办案更有效率。”

Sherlock不知该如何反驳地弯了弯嘴角，“好吧，John，好。虽然把你锁在家里这个提议很诱人，但我不会这么做的。可我要求你在没有我陪同的情况下出门时必须要非常小心。”他私心决定自己将不会再把那些特别危险的案子告诉给John知道。John一定会坚持陪他，但他绝不可能同意，尤其若是在John怀孕的情况下。

 

一周之后，Sherlock和John接受Angelo大人的邀请参加了一场假面舞会。他是个高调的男人，非常热衷于举办派对，而且总会邀请Sherlock和John前来参加。自从Sherlock帮他洗脱了一桩杀人罪名而且还把他从一次差点不得不跟人决斗的状况中解救出来之后，他就认定了Sherlock是他的挚友。John喜欢这种盛会，而这是他所参加的第一场假面舞会。在舞会上他也同时兼任Molly的陪同者，Molly是在他的坚持要求下才来参加这场舞会的。他还劝服Lestrade在那里跟他们见面，那个男人欣然同意了。

“John……”Sherlock在注意到他的计划之后狐疑地问道，“你在给他们牵线做媒？”

“不明白你在说什么。”John说这话的时候睁大了眼睛力图让自己显得清白无辜。

“好吧，看来我不得不加入你了。”Sherlock摆出无可奈何的样子，“假面舞会总会比较散漫一些，人们似乎认为将真实身份藏在面具底下的时候就可以放纵自己了。”John还没有完全摆脱Moriarty那件事的阴影，当John必须出门的时候，Sherlock要么会陪在他身边要么偷偷跟着他。他对John充满了保护欲，而如今在John可能怀有他们孩子的情况下那种保护欲就更加旺盛了。

“舞会肯定很有意思，Angelo要高兴死了。”John笑着调皮地咕噜喉音，“我真期待你戴面具的样子。”

结果Sherlock带了一副紫色丝制的精美面具，打扮成一位西班牙骑士，随John和Molly一起来到了会场。John则选择了一副乳白色的刺绣面具，上面妆点了蓝色的羽毛，和他的金色头发与蓝色眼睛交相辉映。Molly戴了一副深棕色缀着蕾丝的面具，John不停地赞美她想让她确信自己的装束的确非常迷人。因为Moriarty的事情，她感觉非常羞愧也很沮丧，一开始本并不想参加这个舞会的，可当他们一抵达Angelo大人的会场，她就情不自禁地兴奋起来。舞会看上去非常的热闹——音乐家们持续不断地演奏着，Omega们舞蹈欢笑着，Alpha肆无忌惮地跟人调情，美酒的源源不断地向宾客们供应，Angelo是个慷慨热情的举办者。

John花尽心思让Lestrade和Molly搭成了舞伴，自己则退出来得意洋洋地看着他们。他举目寻找着Sherlock所在的某一小片人群，Sherlock在他们刚刚进来时就马上不见了人影。每个人都戴着面具，很难从这里面区分出某个人。John穿过大厅，路过了一座凉亭，那里摆置着供客人玩牌的桌子。John可以看出这里玩牌的人很少，倒是谈情说爱的人比较热衷来这儿。

最后John意外地在一处安逸的角落发现了他，那个卷发蓬松，带着紫色面具的男人。他的丈夫正专注地倾听身旁那人的讲话，那个女人身上黑红相间的裙子性感暴露，半张脸被一副黑色丝制的面具遮住，嘴唇涂抹成深红色。她的一只手里拿着一段短马鞭，John猜测着她到底扮演的是什么角色。

靠近两人时，John闻出那个女人是一名Omega——她的气味晦暗并带着麝香味。女人看到了John，对Sherlock说道，“这位一定是你的Omega，John。”她的嘴唇带着情色的意味微笑起来，John困惑地看着Sherlock，他感觉自己可能错过了什么。他的丈夫面对那个女人的凝视只是淡淡地说，“是的。这位是Irene Adler小姐，John。”

“噢，你好。”John说，“很高兴认识你。”

“你不该这么想。”女人换了另一副挑衅的笑容。在John没来得及说话之前，她改变了话题，“那么Holmes先生，告诉我关于那个脑袋被打坏了的男人的事情。”

“你怎么知道那个的？”John惊讶地问，他看向Sherlock，对方似乎也同样吃惊。这件案子今天早上才刚刚引起Sherlock的注意——Colonel Barclay，被发现死在一条小河旁，后脑收到了严重撞击。Barclay是个强壮的男人，非常喜欢户外运动——他阅历广博，还定期在杰克逊沙龙*练习拳击。很难相信他会毫无反抗地被制服，也很难理解他怎么会被杀。

“我认识许多有趣的人，话说回来，我也喜欢侦探故事还有……侦探。”她眼神直勾勾地看着Sherlock。John先看看她然后再看看Sherlock，那人显然陷入了罕见的舌头打结的状态。

Sherlock很快重整旗鼓然后避重就轻，“我不想用冗长无聊的案件细节来让你厌烦，但是，我要告诉你，Colonel James Barclay不是被谋杀的。”

“不是谋杀？”Irene听上去被弄糊涂了。John也有同样的感觉——他还没意识到Sherlock已经解决了案子。

“另外，请恕我们失陪，女士，”Sherlock生硬的微笑了一下然后挽起John的胳膊带他离开了凉亭。John回头看向那个女人，她的嘴角扬起了一抹高深莫测的笑容。

他还没来得及询问Sherlock有关Irene Adler的事情，Angelo大人就上前来跟两人搭讪，然后他们就被引进了舞池。随着夜色渐深，狂欢变得愈发不羁起来，Sherlock认为他们是时候回家了。他们先跟满面春风的Molly道了别，Molly一整晚都跟Lestrade呆在一起。当两人在马车里独处时，John把头靠在了Sherlock的胸膛上，闭上眼睛，Sherlock伸手搂着他。时间已经很晚了，他感觉非常疲倦。周围一片静谧，只能听到马蹄磕上圆石时踏出的有节奏的哒哒声。接着Sherlock低沉的男中音透过他的胸膛隆隆传来，“John，你的气味改变了。”

John移开身子，抬头看着丈夫的脸，顿时感觉清醒了许多。Sherlock的眼神锁定在John身上，表情温柔如水。他凑过去嗅着John脖颈上味道最强烈的地方，然后由衷微笑起来，“没错！恭喜你John！我们可以期待孩子的降生了！”他一边说着一边吻向向他迎来的那张温暖动人的脸庞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注  
> 【John Jackson (28 September 1769 – 7October 1845)】杰克逊沙龙深受贵族和上流社会人士的欢迎。拜伦勋爵在日记中曾经提到他在杰克逊沙龙上过拳击课程。【来自维基百科】


	14. Chapter 14

在将那个新消息分享给他们的家人之后，John开始觉得他本应该把这个幸福的小秘密先暂时隐瞒一段时间才对。

他的父母在第一时间赶到了贝克街，他父亲带来了奢侈贵重的礼物以表示他的欣喜。那是一辆装饰着高档蕾丝的宽大婴儿床，他还为John准备一枚缀满宝石的钻石戒指，甚至为Sherlock买了一柄镀金的放大镜。当John和Sherlock试图谢绝这些礼物的时候，回复他们的则是冷淡的无视，让他们最终只能无可奈何地放弃尝试。而当Howard暗示自己将为他购置一辆更为舒适的新型马车时，John简直能够清楚看到他丈夫眉间聚拢起来的黑色阴云。他马上扮起了和事佬，跟父亲保证如果他有任何需要一定会让他知道，同时还冲他丈夫使了一个恳求的眼神。

无论如何，Sherlock都不想让John失望。他早知道自己总有一天会生养子女，但当他意识到自己很快就要当父亲了，并且那个孩子还是他和John的结晶时，他只感觉自己心中千头万绪，新奇不已。他深情地看着John，感觉对他的保护欲更加深切了。他下定决心绝不再把John置于任何危险之中，还起誓一定会杜绝那些不可预知的实验。有时候他会担心自己是否能成为一个好父亲，他很清楚自己有多么与众不同。他既自私又情绪化，还不善于表达情感。能够拥有John这么一个跟他心意相通的伴侣，他想着，这简直就是个奇迹。

Mycroft和Anthea也来拜访过好几次，夫妇都很为他们俩高兴。Mycroft郑重其事地向他的弟弟表示祝贺，然后跟弟弟一起抽着烟斗，一句充满感情的话从他口中泄露出来。John有些小心翼翼地观察着Anthea的反应，但他发现夫人只是与往常一样温柔和善。事实上，她很开心能够跟John聊一些怀孕的事情。就像以前一样，她总是有许多宝贵的经验分享给John。

 

John并不需要马上中止日常活动，所以他仍跟以往一样处在丈夫和Hudson太太的密切注意之下。Sherlock带他去哈利街见了一位信誉良好的医生，Shrelock认真听完了医生的嘱咐，然后开始了反复的盘问。他甚至兴致勃勃地跟那个男人讨论了妊娠的生物学和解剖学意义，让John闹了个大红脸，而医生则对这么一个全情投入的Alpha感觉很有意思。怀孕和生子一般来说是Omega的领域，Alpha只要好好守护，在九个月以后离得远远的，期待一个健康的婴儿降生就行。

Sherlock在不做某些实验的同时也没有再接太多案子，他现在将更多时间花在交际上——利用俱乐部里以及参加各种派对。这让John有些惊讶，知道他意识到这也许是Alpha确保他的伴侣以及孩子远离危险的方法。现在他手头只有些简单的案子——女仆偷窃和丈夫出轨什么的——让Sherlock为这些人的愚蠢而大发脾气，尽管如此但他还是结下了这些案子，让自己有事可做。John也很满足于将更多精力集中于孕育胎儿，而不是调查案件，他知道自己身体里正存活着一个小生命。但有时候，他仍会想念那些让他血管喷张的时刻，那些惊心动魄的追逐，只有他和Sherlock并肩对抗全世界的感觉。

John还不得不减少了他的社交活动——他还会步行或坐马车去公园参加晨间聚会，但会避免类似舞会和派对那种太过热闹的场合。他开始时不时出现反胃的状况，他不喜欢弄的大家大惊小怪，所以觉得最好还是避免那些会让他感到尴尬的场所。Sherlock看在他的份上会代表他参加某些聚会，因为如果拒绝所有邀请的话会显得太粗鲁。当Sherlock回家时，他会把宴会上有趣的所见所闻讲给John听，并演绎那些他见到的家伙，好让John不那么怀念以前参加聚会的日子。

John花费了更多时间与其他Omega呆在一起，试图弄明白自己的身体今后都会发生怎样的变化。他的老朋友Stamford，是一个男性Omega，已经生下了两个孩子，他为John分享了许多经验。现在的婴儿死亡率仍然很高，John的母亲就曾经夭折过三个孩子，所以John希望尽可能多了解一些妊娠知识。由于他本身就对医学有很浓厚的兴趣，所以对于Sherlock提供给他的那些书籍期刊他总能很快吃透。

 

话虽如此，他还是没能为自己那么快就出现的孕吐反应做好准备。在第一个月过去之后，他感觉自己似乎用了所有的时间在呕吐。只是闻见食物的味道就能让他吐出来。吃什么吐什么的感觉让他筋疲力尽暴躁易怒，比起出门他更愿意安静地躺在床上。Sherlock很担心，但医生向他们保证说这些都是正常现象，几星期之后就会消失。John谢天谢地幸好这个医生看上去并不相信什么放血法或者节食法，他无法理解放血或者节食能让他身体变好，尽管这些方法是大家公认的惯例。

在John没法经常出门之后，一整天就只能偶尔见到Sherlock几次面，他也很难提出让Alpha坐在家里陪陪他的要求。Sherlock知道当John早晨犯恶心心情差的时候最好让他一个人呆着，所以他只在傍晚出去应酬之前和John在一起，有时在深夜回家后也会顺便进房间看看，如果John还醒着，他们会相互依偎，直到John听着Sherlock圆润低沉的声音渐渐睡着。在John心烦意乱的那些晚上，Sherlock会拿起小提琴演奏一些John钟爱的曲子去安抚他。Hudson太太会把湿润的毛巾搁在他额头上，煮一些粥让John舒服一点。Anthea夫人会尽可能抽空在傍晚时分去看看他。

几个月后，John开始注意到他平坦的小腹上突然出现了一丝起伏，他瞬间屏住呼吸，这才真切地意识到他的生活很快就要发生发生翻天覆地的变化了。Sherlock很快也注意到了这个，他让John脱光衣服，好让他能检查出是否有别的改变。这不出所料地引发了新一轮的性爱，这一次比起以往更加轻柔，少了急促。Sherlock充满占有欲地用手掌摩擦着小生命隆起的地方，引起John满足地叹息。这些天因为John的受孕还有他糟糕的健康状态，他们很少做亲密的事。Stamford说过在怀孕早期几个月他们可以适度亲近，但Sherlock有些犹豫，而且John感觉也不太好。他打算一切都等John恢复力气之后再作他想。

 

渐渐的，John感觉孕吐状况慢慢减轻了。他变得可以稍微吃些东西，也不那么疲倦了。当Harry某天早晨顺便来看望他的时候，他感觉自己能够出门坐上马车去公园逛一会。这是个晴朗的好天气，John很想出门呼吸新鲜空气，见见路上有趣的人。当他们在一个街角拐弯时，突然远处一辆熟悉的马车映入他的眼帘。

“哦！慢点走。那是Sherlock！”John对他的姐姐说。Harry松了缰绳，John看到Sherlock并不是一个人。一个女人坐在他身边，Sherlock正一边掌握着缰绳，一边低下视线看着她。那个女人看上去风情万种相当迷人，就算隔着这么远的距离John也能看出来。她五官鲜明，有着一头黑发还有黑色的眼睛。她似笑非笑，弯曲着红唇，让John有一种似曾相识*的感觉。

“那人是谁Harry？你认识她吗？”他问姐姐。

他姐姐也在看着Sherlock，而现在她不知怎么的有些发窘，“噢，你不会想知道她是谁的。你已经出来很久了……现在我们该回贝克街了。”他边说边调转马头往回驶去。

John看着Sherlock渐行渐远，然后靠回车座上困惑地回想着刚刚的场景，回想着Harry的反应以及那种似乎曾经见过那个女人的古怪感觉。

那天下午他在床上翻来覆去的时候突然间回想起来，如果没想错的话，那个女人就是他在Angelo大人的化装舞会上见到的IreneAdler。John的不安加剧了，那天晚上他特意穿戴好等待Sherlock回家，好问问他关于那个女人的事情。但他徒劳地从傍晚等到了深夜，丈夫丝毫还没有回家的征兆。这事实上很不寻常，John意识到这几周Sherlock的外出时间确实有些长。当John最终放弃等候，上床睡觉的时候，Sherlock仍然没有回家。

在心神不定地睡了一夜之后，他早早醒来匆匆忙忙去和Sherlock一起吃早餐。他的丈夫正坐在桌旁读着报纸，他看到John感到很意外，“啊，John！今天跟我一起吃早餐吗？感觉好些了没？”

“是的，我感觉好多了，谢谢。”John边说边坐在了桌边，“事实上，我昨天精神特别好，还和Harry出去转了一圈。”

“噢？那可真不错，新鲜空气对你很有好处。你们去哪了？”Sherlock看上去感觉很高兴。

“我们在公园附近转了转。”不知道是不是他的错觉，John觉得Sherlock的表情僵硬起来，“我还看见你了。驾马车和一个女人在一起……是IreneAdler吗？”John假装用漫不经心的语气问道。

“噢。”Sherlock说完再次拿起报纸，似乎对谈话失去了兴趣。

“你昨天是去怀特家了吗？晚上我一直在等你……”John试图换个方式。

Sherlock咳嗽了两声然后飞快地看向他，“呃，对，我昨天多留了一会儿。很抱歉让你久等，我应该提前告诉你一声。”

“那个女人是谁？她为什么在你的马车上，Sherlock？”John丧失了拐弯抹角的耐心。

Sherlock沉默了一会然后似乎是放弃了纠结。他从报纸上抬起视线，看向远处，飘然答道，“Irene Adler？她是个聪明的女人。别具一格。”

在John的注视下，他收回了想象，重新低头看报，并用他熨帖的嗓音继续说道，“她是个富有的寡妇，是波西米亚王子的遗孀。在丈夫突然逝世后，她从欧洲大陆搬回了英格兰。在公园遇到她的时候，她的马丢了一块蹄铁，她在那里一筹莫展，所以我主动提出送她回家。”他短暂地看了John一眼，就像是在说‘这下满意了吧？’

John并不觉得高兴。虽然Sherlock解释的合情合理，但这里头总有些不符合他一贯作风的地方。John从没听过他的丈夫如此直白地称赞什么人聪明，他不知道该怎么理解，也不知道该怎样询问，但他的的确确不觉得开心。

作者的话：  
可爱的读者上传了一些摄政时期艾琳的图片  
http://labellecreation.livejournal.com/38326.html  
点击图片下面的其他链接还能看到其他PS的图片，很有爱~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注  
> 原文为法文déjà vu


	15. Chapter 15

随着孕吐反应的渐渐淡去，John终于重新振作起来。他想要争取多些时间跟Sherlock在一起，但却发现自己很难跟上对方的脚步。每天John早晨起床穿戴完毕之后，Sherlock都已经出了门，大多数时候直到很晚才会回家。John想在晚上等他，但Sherlock坚持让他去睡觉，多休息。当他们终于有时间呆在一起时，Sherlock总是不情愿提起他去了哪些地方在做什么事。每次Sherlock明显表现出不耐烦的时候，John都会觉得自己像查账一样这么问东问西实在是愚蠢透顶。于是John也开始在傍晚出门见见朋友，或是邀请别人来家里做客，并计划一些Sherlock可能会陪他一起消磨时间的娱乐项目。

Howard Watson为John提供了一个剧院的私人包厢，让他在心血来潮的时候去享受一下。这件事曾经让Sherlock大为恼火，实事求是的说，Sherlock没有足够的金钱可以负担得起这样一个包厢，就连再差一等的坐席他也包不起。但他还是尽可能心平气和地站在John的角度考虑了一下，John值得享有这些特权为他带来的好处。于是乎，当John提议晚上去剧院时，Sherlock没有拒绝。Anthea夫人和Mycroft Holmes也陪他们一同前往。

当John为晚上的活动穿戴时，他有意识地向下看了一眼自己，注意到了自己日渐改变的身形。他以前紧实的肌肉变得松软，腹部变得有些肿胀。他的大多数衣服已经进行了微妙的改动，他知道自己很快就会需要更多专为孕期准备的服装了。这时Sherlock走进房间，John不禁暗暗为他丈夫的英俊而惊叹。他梳整过的头发恰到好处地微卷着，蓝色的眼睛闪烁着智慧之光。他的大衣与他修长柔韧的身材完美贴合，肩膀勿需衬垫就能显得宽厚可靠，他结实的腿部肌肉被紧身马裤和长袜衬托出来。如往常一样，他的衣着简单利落，但看上去仍然非常时髦。

当Sherlock站在John身后，说着他有多么厌恶戏剧时，Omega看着他们在镜子里的投影，突然发觉里面的两个人是那么的不相配。他看上去平凡，矮小而且……而且……现在看起来还胖墩墩的，他一边这么想着，一边拉紧了覆盖住小肚子的外套，突然一阵心烦，差点掉泪。

“我也不想去剧院！”他大声喊道，然后自顾自坐上床，打断了Sherlock的长篇大论。

Sherlock关切的看着他，“怎么了John？你感觉不舒服？”

John低头看着自己的双手，感觉自己蠢得要命，“不……没什么……我没事。”

“那是怎么回事？因为我吗？别在意我说的话……你知道我就这样。”Sherlock手足无措地说着。他挨着John坐下，然后将他的手握在自己手里。“我只不过是……听着我知道你喜欢戏剧，见见Anthea夫人和你的其他朋友对你也有好处。我们一起过去好好放松放松行吗？”

“好。”John点点头，当Sherlock搂着他亲吻颈间标记，张开手掌占有性地抚上John腹部的时候，他感觉好了很多。

当他们坐进了剧院包厢之后，John已经完全振作起来。他不知道自己之前怎么会干出那种蠢事。此时他兴高采烈地跟Anthea聊着天，身后Mycroft和Sherlock两个人低声谈论着什么。在大幕拉开后，John的注意力马上被台上的表演吸引过去，让他没能在第一时间意识到Sherlock的悄悄离开。John知道这种事在Sherlock身上很常见，他很可能觉得无聊就跑去什么地方施展他的演绎法了。幕间休息时，有好几位有意前来的拜访者对John的情况表示了祝贺。John一边礼貌地跟大家寒暄，一边小口呷着Mycroft为他们买来的柠檬水，在此同时一直都在张望Sherlock的去向。

“在找Sherlock是不是，John？”Donovan女士问道。她是个脾气乖张的妇人，出了名的毒舌八卦。“我刚刚看见他跟那个叫Adler的女人在一起。”她说完，满意地看到John变了脸色。“他总跟那个女人呆在一起，我还听说……她是个风流成性的寡妇！有人说她丈夫死的时候波西米亚可是发生了一件了不得的丑闻。”她诡秘地小声说，“不过话说回来Sherlock可能就好这一口呢？他喜欢这个。”“我不知道你什么意思，Donovan夫人。我肯定你应该无意在我面前诋毁我的Alpha，因为那么做可不是什么明智之举。”John语气冷峻逼人，他重新调整好了心态，从气急败坏的Sally Donovan那里转过头去和之前坐过来的Stamford说话。Anthea夫人担心地看了一眼John，但什么也没说，他们继续和其他来访者聊了起来。

等到所有人各回各位，下一幕戏开场的时候，John才让自己开始整理头绪。Donovan夫人的话把他心中所有不愿意面对的恐惧全都拎了出来。Sherlock可能对Irene Adler感兴趣吗？那种罗曼蒂克的好感？如果仅仅是在几天以前，John还会对这种想法嗤之以鼻，他会说Sherlock可不是那种男人。他们结婚的时候他的丈夫还是个羞赧并缺乏经验的男人。就算从那以后他很快变成了一个技巧纯熟的爱人，可他仍然……大多数人都让他难以忍受，他也没有耐心去应付他们。当然他提到过Irene Adler智慧过人……他是不是真的被她吸引住了？John知道Sherlock有多么容易感到无聊，也知道他是有多热爱挑战。事情已经到了这种地步了吗——Sherlock是不是已经厌倦了John？这么快。他是不是……和那个女人出轨了？他简直不敢相信这种事。

他突然对戏剧失去了兴趣。他凑到前面支支吾吾地跟Anthea夫人致歉道别，并说服她继续留在这里，他自己坐马车回家就好。Holmes陪他去坐马车的时候仍然不见Sherlock的踪影。John他知道Mycroft并不是那么好糊弄的人，他只有尽可能找借口搪塞了去。

 

回到贝克街以后，John谢绝了Hudson太太坚持要他吃下晚餐的要求，退回了自己的房间。他躺在床上等着Sherlock，就像他这些天一直在做的一样。John知道他们的结合一开始只是一场权宜婚姻，但这其中慢慢滋生了更多别的感情。对他来说是千真万确的，他能感觉到Sherlock也一样……他决心弄清楚到底Sherlock和Irene之间发生了什么。他才不管这恰当不恰当，得不得体。他开始感觉有点生气了。Sherlock怎么敢在John还等着他的时候跟别人鬼混！那个Donovan夫人的挑拨离间肯定不是真的——就算Sherlock真的见了Irene Adler，那肯定也是因为案子的事。他不了解Sherlock接到的所有案子的所有细节——如果Sherlock想，他就可以变得相当沉默寡言。没错！肯定是这样。打起精神之后，John决定看在孩子的份上去吃点东西。

 

当Sherlock进门时，John已经坐在火炉边睡着了。他马上醒过来，发现他的丈夫正被一个……男仆搀扶着，闭着眼睛，衣冠凌乱。John惊讶了一瞬然后才意识到Sherlock已经彻底醉倒了。当Sherlock在Hudson太太的引导下被男仆搀扶着走去房间时，他嘴里不知在念叨些什么，手脚还在不停的挣扎。这几个月他们在一起的日子里，John从没见过Sherlock这幅模样。Hudson太太试图宽慰John，并想送他回自己的房间，但他不愿就这样把他的Alpha单独扔在这。他让Hudson太太不用担心，然后把她送了出去，并告诉她不要叫醒Sherlock的侍者。John不想让全家人都看见他丈夫的这幅样子。

他坐在床边帮失去意识的男人脱掉鞋子，然后起身将鞋摆在炉火旁边。“John！”Sherlock突然醒了过来，在John身后大叫道。“John！”John转脸看到Sherlock睁着朦胧的双眼狂躁地四下张望。他笨拙地试图从床上站起来，但最后站立不稳跌倒在地。John赶忙冲过去把他从地板上拽起来，可那人的四肢显然拒绝合作。

“你搞什么……？不，Sherlock，别……”John边说边吃力地将Sherlock拖回床上。Sherlock在他怀里像灌了铅一样重，当他终于把那个人在枕头上放好之后，John已经是气喘吁吁。John拉起被子盖在他身上，忧心忡忡地拨开他脸上的卷发。John不知道究竟发生了什么事——Sherlock这是去了哪儿，他怎么喝的这么醉。他拉掉Sherlock脖子上的松垮的领巾然后……僵住了。Sherlock脖子的左侧有一个模糊的唇印。涂着红色唇膏的双唇为Sherlock苍白的皮肤染上了绯色。

作者的话：  
读者 labellecreation上传了孕期John的照片：  
http://labellecreation.livejournal.com/38606.html


	16. Chapter 16

我怎么傻了这么久，John这样想着，泪水顺着脸颊慢慢淌下。他曾是怎样自以为是志得意满，他曾满心以为Sherlock于他而言是与众不同独一无二的男人，是他命中注定的伴侣。但Sherlock是一位高高在上的贵族，是一个处于支配地位的Alpha，他正在做的事正是他这个阶层习以为常的惯例。他跟一个倾慕的Omega有了婚外情。IreneAdler美丽而聪慧——他满足了Sherlock在这两方面的需求，而这些是John从不曾拥有的。John甚至从没考虑过他丈夫会更喜欢女性Omega的可能性。毕竟他迫不得已才与John结婚，但也许他其实更喜欢女人。

John认为自己真的不应该有这种被背叛的感觉。他们并不是因为相爱才结婚，而是出于利益。爱情在他们的婚姻中从没被提及过。他只是一厢情愿地爱上了他这位风度翩翩的丈夫，还天真地以为……以为Sherlock也跟他有同样的想法。他怎么会以为自己有可能长久地吸引住这位反复无常的天才的注意力！一个继承人，这大概是Sherlock还能忍受他的原因，也是为什么直到现在Sherlock还对他如此体贴的理由。他有责任照顾他的Omega，但这并不意味着他喜欢这么做。距离他们上次做爱已经过去了太久太久的时间，John想到这里一阵心痛。

在一片混乱的思绪中，John独自回到自己的卧室，流着眼泪睡着了。他醒的很早，然后躺在床上思考自己该如何面对这一天。一部分自己想要直接走出去直面Sherlock，摇着他的衣领要求他向自己道歉。但他提醒自己Sherlock跟他结婚只是因为他的家族需要金钱应急，他的家族需要他生下一个继承人。Sherlock从没跟他山盟海誓，从没对他承诺过忠诚。而John自己许诺过要给Sherlock带去温馨和幸福，那只是因为他爱上了Sherlock，但并不表示Sherlock也必须予以相同的回报。他对John已经给予了足够的善意与关心，对于权宜婚姻来说已经仁至义尽。他明显非常期待孩子的降生，那么John就有责任为他生育一个健康的宝宝。

John决定如他所愿——集中精力孕育一个健康的宝宝。他就这样忍受着难以言喻的痛苦生生掐灭了自己对这份婚姻所有的期待。

Sherlock走过来跟他一起吃早餐，并好奇地看着他，也许是演绎出昨晚一定发生了什么。John什么也没说，用尽全力假装一切如常——他决心不让自己和Sherlock尴尬难堪。Sherlock轻而易举就察觉出了某些不对，他问了John好几次是不是感觉难受。今天他显然没有打算出门的意向——也许是因为昨晚的大醉让他还没有恢复精神，也许是他感觉到了John的难过，又也许仅仅是因为他需要思考，John不得而知。

John试图尽可能离他远一些，试图控制自己的情绪，但Sherlock却一直紧跟在他身边。Alpha不怎么说话，显然总是沉浸在他思维宫殿的某一个房间中，但同时他还觉得自己应该好好安慰John。当John坐下来写日志时，Sherlock就拿起小提琴演奏John最爱的曲子。当John走去坐在沙发上假装读书时，Sherlock就把自己的脑袋搁在John的大腿上，蜷成一团沉入思考。当John回自己房间躺到床上时，Sherlock也跟着进来躺在他身旁有一搭没一搭地抚摸伴侣的小腹。John感觉心如刀绞，但他心念已定，任何Alpha都会对他们的孩子充满保护欲不是吗，那并不意味Sherlock在乎着John。

最后，他受够了，一声微弱的啜泣泄露出来。Sherlock立马从他的冥想中回过神来。

“John？你哭了吗？怎么了John？”他焦急的问。“你一整天都在烦恼。是孩子的原因吗？你感觉难受吗？拜托你告诉我让我帮帮你！”

John只是发出了更大声的呜咽，并用双手遮住脸。

“求你了John。你是不是难过我昨天晚上在演出还在进行的时候就离开了？戏剧结束的时候我回去过，想要接你回家，但是你已经走了。所以我只是……去了俱乐部……去完成些工作。是不是昨晚我说了什么蠢话？我……我知道昨天回家的时候我一点也不清醒……我不记得了。”Sherlock惶惑地说着。他把John紧紧抱在怀里，开始散发气味希望能让对方冷静下来。但让Sherlock意外的是，John只是粗鲁地推开了他。

“我没……没事。”他几乎是带着愤怒哽咽着，“让我一个人呆着就好。”

Sherlock受伤似的向后退开，“好吧John，都依你。但是我就在家里，如果你需要任何东西拜托让我知道。”他离开了John，心里很是担忧，于是去找Hudson太太寻求帮助。Hudson太太对他醉酒回家的事情责备了一番，然后向他保证John只不过是孕期的情绪波动，“Omega在怀孕的时候常常脾气不好，所以不需要担心，只要好好照顾他就没事了。”

 

接下来的几天，Sherlock仍然继续着很久不着家的状态。John发现不管自己怎么掩饰都无法振作起来假装心情愉快地去进行交际，所以他谢绝了所有访客，呆在家里。可是有一天，仆人传达说Irene Adler小姐来访。John差一点就拒绝了，结果还是被好奇心占了上风。Irene穿着白色塔夫绸连衣裙和短靴，看上去美艳动人。

“早上好John。”她喜气洋洋地面对着一脸不快的John。

“早上好Adler小姐。”他客气的说。“有何贵干？”他才不在乎这语气听上去有多粗鲁。

“噢……我只是希望你能帮帮我。Sherlock拿走了我非常私密的东西，却拒绝归还。”她意味深长地看着John，“我希望你能帮忙让他还给我。”

John简直不敢相信世上竟然有这么无耻的女人，他不得不拼命克制住自己给她一拳的冲动，“你为什么不自己去问他要呢？！我知道你能经常见到他。”

Irene的眼睛稍微睁大了一些，就像是意识到了什么事情。她沉默了一会儿然后勾起一抹微笑，“但愿你并不是在嫉妒？”她挑衅地问。

“我为什么要嫉妒！你的话太可笑了Adler小姐！我想你还是马上离开的好！”John恼羞成怒。

“没错，我想我来这里要做的事情都办完了！请向Sherlock转达我的爱。”Irene露出甜蜜的笑容然后离开了房间。

John简直不敢相信Irene竟能厚着脸皮来见他，还期待他能够加入她与Sherlock之间的小游戏。他站在窗边看着那个女人走出贝克街坐上她的马车。John转过身保护性地用手覆住了肚子。

当天晚上Sherlock回家跟他一起吃晚餐。他们默默坐在那，将食物放进各自的盘子里。John暗暗下定决心然后说道，“你的朋友，Adler小姐今天来拜访我。”他尽全力不在声音中透露一丝愤怒“但我肯定你大概早就知道了吧。”

Sherlock用演绎的目光看着他，那极具穿透力的眼神似乎企图挖掘他所有的秘密，“她说了什么？”

“她说你拿了她一样宝贝，想让你还给他。”John也试图在对方身上做些演绎。他丈夫的表情依旧是神秘莫测，“那是什么东西？”John问。

“你不必担心那种事John，她只是自娱自乐，她就是喜欢玩些游戏。”Sherlock轻蔑地说。在John还没回过神来之前，他继续道，“还有John，我觉得你应该搬去Sherrinford城堡待产，在那你能充分放松。你的父母现在也回了乡下的家，你们可以离得近一些。Anthea夫人也会搬过去几个星期照顾你。我已经全都安排好了，明天我会陪你回Sherrinford，把你安顿好之后再回伦敦。”

John大吃一惊，“你要把我送走？”他差点呛住了气。

Sherlock躲闪着他的眼神，“我认为这对你和孩子来说是最好的安排。没错。”

所以Sherlock甚至已经无法忍受他呆在贝克街了。他想摆脱自己好跟Irene双宿双栖。也可能是那个女人不想让John呆在敦伦所以要求Sherlock把他送走。

John尽可能以最快速度吃完了晚餐退回卧室。Sherlock没有再进来，John知道自己在过去几个月里增重了不少。他的胸脯变得柔软肿胀，为哺育孩子做好了准备。在他自我挑剔的眼光下，他感觉自己的屁股看起来太大了，他的肚子更是如此。他的脸看上去圆乎乎的，从前的矫健身手已经一去不返。没想到Sherlock现在已经不想再接近他了，John伤感地想着。他想象Sherlock跟Irene Adler做爱的时候是不是就像他跟自己做爱的时候一样——Sherlock热切的视线将他裸露的身体尽收眼底，Sherlock苍白健硕的身躯热情地磨蹭着他，Sherlock天赋异禀的嘴唇技巧性的吮吸着他的脖子……John痛苦地呻吟了一声，拼命试图阻止自己不停运转的思绪。

————————————————————————

第二天他们启程去Sherrinford。旅程中那种诡异的沉默不同于之前相对轻松的时候。Sherlock尝试做些交谈，但John总是用只字半句草草敷衍。当Sherlock试图伸手抱住他的时候，John会浑身僵硬然后带着点怒意胡乱躲过。

到了Sherrinford城堡，一位拜访者已经在那里等待着他们。那是附近巴斯克维尔郡的Henry Knight先生，他有件案子需要Sherlock帮助。他声称小时候他的父亲被一只‘巨型猎犬’杀死了，现在那只猎犬已经归来并也要把他捕杀。他在沼泽里看到了猎犬的爪印，而且每晚都能听到可怕的嚎叫。他受过良好教育的大脑提醒他恐怕是有人故弄玄虚想要把他弄疯或者是想要他的命，所以他希望Sherlock能够查出真相。这个人相当紧张——他点烟斗的时候双手不停颤抖，眼神时不时四处飘着，似乎那个‘猎犬’随时都会突然跳出来一样。

尽管心中还有别的烦恼，Sherlock听到这幽灵般的猎犬时眼睛还是发亮，John也情不自禁兴奋起来。Sherlock一定是注意到了什么，因为他出人意料地声明说他必须在丈夫的陪同下才能帮Henry解决案子。“你一定注意到了，他现在怀着身孕，我不能忍受留他独自一人。”他说道。John惊讶的看着他——Sherlock已经很有没有带他一起调查案子了。Sherlock看着John，夸张地做出那种像小狗一样可怜巴巴的表情，Omega知道他只不过是在扮样子逗自己发笑。他尝试过想要拒绝，但最后Henry的疯狂恳求让他别无选择。

他们当晚住在Sherrinford休息，John仍然拒绝和Sherlock多做交流，第二天他们启程去了巴斯克维尔。他们化名住进了一家旅馆，老板并没有起疑，而他快嘴的妻子*在看到一位怀孕的Omega以后大惊小怪起来。“我会为你们准备一件舒服的双人房的，男孩们。还有别的需要就尽管说，明白？”那个男人问道。

Sherlock开始询问当地居民，并说服Henry Knight晚上带他去当年父亲被杀害的徳沃谷。John也想跟去，但Sherlock坚决拒绝了他。“可能有危险，John以你现在的情况我们不能随意乱来。”他离开之前这么说道。

对于John来说那句话却变成了极具诱惑力的号召。他纠结而失意地等待了片刻，然后抓起外套偷偷跟在了Sherlock和Henry先生身后。当那两人走在荒无人烟的沼泽中时，Sherlock忙于一边向Henry先生问东问西，一边寻找四周的线索，于是过了好久他才察觉到不对劲。他停下脚步，转过身看向John所在的地方，对方正试图躲进一颗树后面但没能成功，只能叹气。“噢John！我早该想到的！我不应该对你说‘危险’这个词！”

他们重新开始前进，只不过这一次Sherlock用他的大手紧紧握住了John的手，John不得不承认这种感觉很舒服。他们手拉手在Henry先生举着的火把的照明下探索凶险的徳沃谷，那黄色的火光在他们四周投下诡谲的阴影。John的感官全部都警觉起来，有那么一会他甚至忘记了前几周发生的所有事情。“你还好吗？”Sherlock向他确认道，他咕哝了一声以作回答。他知道眼下正在做的事情相当危险，但这并不足以让他停住脚步，他边想边用手指抚摸着他腰间的那柄手枪，他已经好几个月没有体会过如此活力充沛的感觉了。

突然一声可怕的嚎叫从某处距离不远的地方传来，Sherlock立马站在John身前，挡住他的身体并转向声音传来的方向。Henry先生抖着手举起火把然后发出窒息般的尖叫，John甚至能感觉到他的丈夫被眼前所见震惊地倒抽一口冷气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注:  
> 各位应该还记得巴斯克维尔旅馆的那对夫夫吧，不知道为什么作者在这里用了wife这个词，但是后面的第三人称用了he


	17. Chapter 17

从荒野返回的路上，John几乎没办法好好走路，因为Sherlock搂着他的方式简直让John贴在了他的胸膛上。他的Alpha一遍又一遍地发出低吼，好像要把横在路上的所有危险都吓跑似的。John一头雾水，他只是保护性地把手放在了肚子上。Henry Knight瑟瑟发抖地走在他们旁边，一直絮叨着猎犬的事，“我们看到它了John！而且……而且Holmes也看到它了！就是那头猎犬！”

John因为被保护在Sherlock身后，所以并没看到那异象。但是他听到了毛骨悚然的嚎叫声，还有那种似乎是有什么东西从阴影里蹿出来时撩动树叶发出的瑟瑟的响声。他能感觉到Sherlock身上的战栗，所以当他的丈夫粗暴地对Henry说“我什么也没看见！”的时候，他很吃惊。当他们回到Henry家时，John试图安抚那个迷茫受惊的男人，于是给了他一些鸦片酊帮助他安眠。

他们终于回到了小旅馆，在会客厅坐了下来，Sherlock手里拿着一杯烈性威士忌，John想跟他的伴侣聊聊。他知道Sherlock情绪很激动，他的表情很僵硬，飞快地眨着眼试图让自己冷静下来。John能感觉到他身上散发出的焦虑和恐惧，显然他在沼泽里看到了某些东西，某种让他焦躁不安的东西。“所以……沼泽里果然有什么。”John慢慢地说。Sherlock没有回答，于是他继续道，“是某种动物……？”

“Henry说的没错！我也看到它了，John！我看到那头猎犬了！”Sherlock咬紧后槽牙嘶声说。

“什么……你到底看到了什么Sherlock？你可不能说你看到了那见鬼的幽灵猎犬！”John惊呼道。

“但是我确实看到了John！那东西比我所见到的任何犬类都要大，而且身上还诡异的发着光。眼睛像血那么红，在巨大的尖牙后面咆哮。”Sherlock一边说着一边控制住战栗。

John从没见他如此失态，于是用抚慰的语气说道，“听着Sherlock，我们得保持理智……你是最不该……”

“没错，是我John！”Sherlock狂怒地说，“我一直以为我可以相信眼见为实的证据……但是现在你看看我……”他举起那杯威士忌，盯着自己不断颤抖的手，“我的身体背叛了我！”

“Sherlock”，John低声说，“你得冷静下来。刚刚又黑又吓人，有可能是你……”

“我什么事都没有！”Sherlock大声说。

“好吧……好吧，亲爱的*”，John用抚慰的语气说道，他甚至没意识到那个饱含爱意的词语就这样不由自主地泄露了去。他前倾身体将自己的手搁在Sherlock的手上，“现在上床睡觉好吗……到了早上……”

“我知道我看见了什么！我也不觉得你需要像哄小孩一样哄我上床。”Sherlock愤怒地嘶声说道。

“是啊……你何必听我的话呢……我只不过是你的Omega罢了。”John疲惫地说。

“我是你的Alpha，我想怎么样就怎么样！”Sherlock粗暴地说，那种恐惧让他开始乱发脾气。

“我知道。”John轻声说着，离开了房间，试图控制住心底蔓延开来的伤痛。当他躺在床上用一只手摩挲腹部时，那些因为Sherlock与Irene出轨而为他带来的愤怒和痛楚重新漫卷而来。这一晚Sherlock没有上过楼。

————————————————————————————

第二天早上，John起的很早，他吃了早餐然后走去附近的教堂想让自己的情绪平静下来。这是个阴天，路过墓地时读着那些石碑上的句子让他更添悲戚。他心灰意冷地想着自己能否安然活着看到孩子出世，这时Sherlock找到了他。

“呃，早上好John。”Sherlock看上去满是歉意。当John礼貌地冲他点点头然后开始走开时，他拉住John的胳膊让他转过了身子，“John……昨天晚上发生的事……我以前从来没经历过……”

“没错，你受惊了，你相信自己看见了一只怪兽。”John努力让自己的话听起来毫无兴趣，“你也不想被人当成个孩子，”他尖刻地说完然后挣开了胳膊转身离开。

“John拜托……”Sherlock在他身后喊道，“我知道我不可能看到怪兽但是我确实看见了某个东西！所以问题是为什么？怎么会看到？”

“对。令人兴奋。祝你好运。”John没有回头看，他能感觉到内心的愤怒已经开始冒泡。

“John！”Sherlock再次喊道，“不论昨天晚上我说了什么，都不是发自真心的！”

John原地停住脚步，转身面对他。

“你是我的Omega，我应该听你的话。你说什么我就做什么John！如果你想让我放手这件案子，我也会那么做！”Sherlock继续说，“我知道这些日子你因为我心烦意乱，我为我昨晚的行为真诚地跟你道歉。我不该说……”

John听够了。他的愤怒就此爆发，他走回去在还没意识到自己正在做什么之前攥住了Sherlock大衣翻领，“你为自己的行为抱歉？真的？你会听我的话？你不是那个需要我言听计从的Alpha？是谁说的自己想干什么就干什么？”他冲着Sherlock的脸咆哮道。

“那……我对自己说的话感到抱歉John。说实话，我永远不会强迫你做任何你不愿意做的事，我会听你的话。告诉我你想要什么！”Sherlock被John的突然爆发弄的有些困惑了。

“我想要我的丈夫回来！”John大声喊道，“你能做到吗？！你能看在我的份上放弃你的情妇吗？”

墓地里一片沉寂，John看着丈夫脸上震惊的表情，简直能够听见自己隆隆的心跳。

“你以为我不知道？”他放开Sherlock，别开脸试图不顾一切地隐藏自己的泪水。

Sherlock终于找回了自己的声音，他将John转回来然后问道，“你在说什么蠢话？！”

“我发现了你和Irene Alder的婚外情，Sherlock。”John每说一个字都能尝到多一分苦涩，“我知道不应该跟你谈这种事。但是我……我没办法忍下去了！我不管上流社会都是怎么做的，我没办法这么虚伪地活着！”

“John，别再说胡话了！”Sherlock生气地打断他，“我没有婚外情！没有跟Irene Adler也没有跟其他任何人！你为什么要那么想？！”

John吃惊地看着他的丈夫。他看上去非常愤怒，John从没料到过他会有这种反应。

“你总是跟那个女人在一起。逛公园，在派对上私下聊天……别人说……”

“除此之外他们无事可做！”Sherlock轻蔑地挥手表示反感。

“我还看到……我看到……你醉酒那天晚上她在你脖子上留下的唇印。那天你跟她在一起不是吗？”John问道，“还是你也想反驳这个？”

“噢……现在我知道你为什么那么心烦了，”Sherlock轻声说，“总归是有什么理由！”接着他集中精力到John身上，“那天晚上我的确去见她了，但是不是你想的那样。”

“John无力地微笑了一下然后苦涩地说，“从不像我想的一样。”

“不……不是的John。那天晚上她给我下了药！”他看着John怀疑的表情叹了口气，“让我解释。Irene Adler是Moriarty的手下，她通过不同贵族那里的联络人搜集机密情报然后将消息放给Moriarty，以此换取金钱和保护。我跟踪了她一段时间，现在正要找出Moriarty的所在位置。那就是我为什么总是跟她在一起的原因。我本来不想告诉你这些，因为我不想让怀孕的你过度担心。”

他可怜巴巴地看着John，继续说，“这显然不是个好决定。”

“我们去剧院的那天晚上，我已经弄到了一封可以摧毁她名声的书信。那封信可以直接把她从上流社会驱逐出去，Moriarty就没办法再利用她了。我可以让她失去靠山，让她为自己这么多年来的诈骗勒索付出代价。她急切要求见我，我希望她能用Moriarty的行踪来换取那封信。但她却比我想象中更加狡猾，她给我下了药大概还搜查了我的男仆想要找到那封信。她肯定是……咳咳……在我失去意识的情况下留下了那个痕迹。她没找到那封信，因为我没把它带在身上，所以那天她去了贝克街，试着看能不能劝服你把东西给她。但是当然你根本一无所知……”

“她意识到这个之后，就跟我说了一堆暗示你们俩有关系的话。”John说完，感觉被这番话弄的不太确定了。Sherlock的解释听上去很真诚，如果他真的有婚外情，John觉得他也并不是那种会跟Omega费心解释的男人。他用恳求的眼神看着John，还带着某种John从没见过的脆弱感。

“你可以跟Mycroft确认，John……甚至Lestrade。他们都在监视Irene。”Sherlock焦急地说。

“但是话说回来，为什么她会吻你的脖子呢Sherlock？你是不是为了获取Moriarty的‘信息’跟她调情了？”John决定不再兜圈。

“我想……我想是她对我有好感，John。但是我从来没回应过她，她喜欢制造事端，所以才对你做了些不必要的挑衅。她喜欢我是因为一开始她以为我对她感兴趣，但是我很快声明了事实并非如此，可能是那次拒绝让她太失望了。”Sherlock无奈地耸耸肩。

John继续保持着沉默低头看自己的脚，一波又一波释然的情绪开始缓缓漫过他的内心。

“而且我无法出轨还有更重要的原因。”Sherlock边说边抬起伴侣的下巴，凝视着他诚恳的蓝色眼睛，“我爱你，小傻瓜！你，只有你！”

一抹颤抖的微笑在John的嘴角绽开，所有的怀疑如烟尘般随风而去，“噢！”他叹了一声，Sherlock倾身用一个热情的吻封缄了他们的唇，来证明他的真心。

当他们分开时，John急切地说，“我也爱你，Sherlock！我太爱你了！我多么害怕就因为这是一场权宜婚姻所以你可能不会跟我有同样的想法。现在我怀孕了，你大概会觉得我不再有吸引力……”John的声音破碎着，他靠进了Sherlock怀中。

“John，John！你怎么会那样想！你的子宫里孕育了我们的孩子，这样的你让我觉得更动人。我对你死心塌地，一心想要保护你和我们的孩子远离危险的Moriarty……而且我觉得现在的你太脆弱了不能进行……那件事……我没意识到你会这样想。你知道我是怎样的人。”Sherlock紧紧抱着他的爱人，在他迷人的头顶印下一个吻。“我爱你John Watson。你是我的初恋，也是我的唯一，我保证你会是我永恒的挚爱。”

John抬起头看着Alpha的脸失神，Sherlock凑过来再次吻住了他。他吮吸John的嘴唇，然后吻去他睫毛上的泪珠。“别去管我们是不是接受安排才结的婚，你就是那个对应我Alpha属性的Omega，你是唯一能够容忍我的人！我爱你的温暖，你的耐心，你的宽容，你的勇敢。”他动情地说，“你的……你喂我吃饭的决心，你对于系领巾的笨拙，还有你泡茶的非凡手艺！”

John被逗笑了，Sherlock也简短地露出一个笑容然后认真地看着对方，“我爱你让我想要成为一个更好的人。所以相信我，原谅我为你带来的痛苦。原谅我。”

“你一定要原谅我对你没有足够信任，我亲爱的。我保证下一次我会跟你说明自己的担忧，而不是让这些事破坏我们的婚姻。我会永远信任你，我爱你。”John说完拉他的Alpha陷入了另一个吻，他将手指埋入那可爱的卷发中，他的心脏充盈着满满的幸福。

接下来的几分钟，再没有了其他的言语。太阳从云朵背后现了身，阳光倾泻而下，倏然为四周带来温暖和光彩。远处有百灵在歌唱，野花在微风中轻轻摆动，金色的脑袋与黑色的那颗紧紧相依。

当他们终于分开后，Sherlock清了清嗓子说道，“John，关于案子……”

“只要你做好准备……”John粲然一笑。

作者的话：  
读者labellecreation上传了一些可口的图片：  
http://labellecreation.livejournal.com/39085.html

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注  
> 不知道各位记不记得，卡尔泉之前约翰出门的时候也是情不自禁地唤了一句“亲爱的”，此处的“亲爱的”也是一样，就是“love”这个单词，如果仔细看的话可以在前面发现一个细节，小夏因为约翰父亲的质疑误会约翰反感他的亲近时，约翰曾经说“我爱这个房子，我也爱……”可是后半句没说出口，他心里是有顾忌的，所以以上两处“love”都是他不由自主泄露感情的地方……


	18. Chapter 18

他们在巴斯克维尔拜访了Henry Knight的心理医生，Mortimer医生。他对于Henry能看到异象的事情也非常担心，“如果那头猎犬还是连续不断地出现在他的脑海中，恐怕他很快就会精神崩溃。”他说。

他们还见了Henry先生的邻居Stapleton夫妇。他们声称晚上从没听到过Henry先生所描述的那种恐怖的嚎叫。Stapleton先生是一位表情阴沉，不苟言笑的男人，Stapleton夫人总是时不时偷瞄丈夫一眼，很少说话。当两人离开时，Stapleton夫妇的女儿，年幼的Kirstie Stapleton上前与他们搭话，她听到了两人与父母的交谈，“晚上我听到狗叫了，”她低声说道，“听起来就像是……嗷呜呜……”她惟妙惟肖地模仿了一声然后严肃地点点头。Sherlock和John交换了一个眼神——这个小女孩和她的父母之间一定有一方在说谎。“你们搜寻那只狗的时候能不能也帮忙找找蓝铃花？”她问Sherlock。“呃，蓝铃花？”“没错，是我的兔子。他也不见了！”她闷闷不乐地说。直到Sherlock和John答应接下蓝铃花失踪的案子之后女孩才允许他们离开。

当John走访格林盆镇时，Sherlock趁着白日勘查了那片荒地，发现了旅店老板对他说过的格林盆沼泽。午饭时分，他们去拜访了Frankland博士，他也是Henry父亲的一位熟人。显然他听说过两人也知道他们的身份，他表示自己将知无不言。这是个圆滑世故的男人，John不太喜欢他。Frankland博士是个科学家，他家里有一间设备齐全的小实验室，让Sherlock很感兴趣。

一次偶然的机会，John发现，他们的旅店老板直到几周之前还拥有一只猎犬。当旅店老板的妻子发现这位年轻的Omega孕夫既善于倾听又富有同情心之后，她就变得愈发喋喋不休起来。当她谈起自己对动物的热爱时，一时没留神就透露出了几周之前她还拥有一只狗的事情。John继续问起这件事时，她马上惊慌失措地解释说因为他们无法承担喂养犬只的费用，所以她的丈夫把狗放进的森林里，当Henry先生开始说起那只曾经杀死他父亲的幽灵猎犬再次出现的时候，他们不敢告诉别人那条狗可能就是属于他们的那条。

Sherlock将自己切换入思维宫殿试图找出那头他曾见过的骇人猎犬与旅店老板宠物之间的联系。当他最终从宫殿中回过神来时，一切都明显变成了环环相扣的线索。他前去向Henry Knight提出一个意外的请求，让Henry再陪他进入一次徳沃谷，但这一次他还要邀请Franland博士和Mortimer医生一同前往，他含糊地将这种举动称为“需要科学的眼睛”。John觉得探索这种危险的地方多带几个人也并不是什么坏事，他再次拒绝了独自留在旅馆的建议，执意同他们一起去探险。

那天晚上，浓雾笼罩了整片荒野，周围被月光镀上了一层银色。这支身份混杂的队伍原本还低声说着话，现在被诡异的气氛所压制陷入了沉默。Henry先生因为恐惧看上去有点焦躁不安，John则紧紧握着Sherlock的手。当他们靠近徳沃谷时，Frankland博士拿出方巾捂住口鼻在脑后系了起来，“这地方有花粉……我对花粉过敏。”他解释道。Sherlock也掏出自己的方巾递给John，“如果是那样的话，我的Omega也需要这样的保护，尤其他还怀着孩子。”John并没有多做询问，听从了丈夫的要求。

突然间，一声巨大的嚎叫就在他们正前方响起，可怕的怪兽轮廓从黑漆漆的大雾中显现出来，正是那头幽灵猎犬。它整个身子闪耀着神秘的光芒，口中和颈毛闪烁着火焰。一时间，他们目瞪口呆地注视着它。接着，地狱犬将重心放在后腿上，准备一跃而起。John的防护本能开始起作用，他没做多想，飞快地抽出手枪射出了一发子弹。那只狗发出一声短促的嚎叫倒了下去，危机解除了。

Sherlock转过头看他的同伴们。Mortimer医生捂住了脸，似乎试图保护自己。Henry Knight恐惧地瑟瑟发抖，Sherlock拉着Henry走去猎犬倒下的地方，“看看它Henry！它死了！结束了！”Sherlock边说边摇晃那个男人让他从惊恐中回神，“只是一只狗因为身上沾染了化学物质所以看上去像是在发光！”

他们身后出现一声响动，众人转过头看到Frankland博士正在向后退步，面如死灰。Sherlock看着他的样子说道，“Frankland博士就是你要找的嫌疑人，Henry。他就是把磷使用在那条狗身上的人！他还在附近的空气中释放了化学物质，让我们产生幻觉，让我们看到一只比那条狗实际上要恐怖的多的怪兽！”他的话音刚落，Frankland博士马上转过身开始奔逃，甚至连辩解都没有做。

Sherlock飞快地瞥了一眼跟Mortimer博士和Henry先生一起动作稍缓的John，旋即马上动身去追。隔着变幻莫测的浓雾，他很难看清什么，John则紧随其后牢牢盯着丈夫身后翻飞的大衣。很快他们听见Frankland博士发出了一声哭喊，伴随而来的是树叶的瑟瑟声和树枝断裂的声音。那个男人显然被绊倒了。Sherlock停下脚步马上抬起一只手拦住了身后跟来的同伴们。“他掉进格林盆沼泽了。”他说，虽然雾气弥漫，但他仍然能闻到沼泽那股浓烈腐朽的气味。咕咚冒泡的诡异声音让John抖了一下，然后转过身靠进Sherlock怀里。“留在这里我们也做不了什么。”Sherlock边说边将John搂紧转身离开，另外两位失魂落魄的同伴也跟了上去。

————————————————————————

随后Sherlock解释说Frankland博士试图加害Henry先生是因为据Henry父亲的遗嘱所言，如若发生任何意外，Frankland博士就能够得到他在巴斯克维尔的所有财富。关于Frankland是如何诱使Henry的父亲定下这份遗嘱的手段还有待调查——也许是利用了自己亲密好友的身份，也许是动用了某些化学药品。Sherlock最初开始怀疑Frankland是因为猎犬身上的奇异亮光。他之前试图用每一种有可能性的人为因素来剖析他第一天晚上看到的异象，根据他对化学知识的了解，他知道磷可以制造出这样的效果。这条线索让他回想起Frankland博士和他的实验室，于是他分析了博士种种表现。而且那个男人执意坚持要捂住口鼻的行为也让Sherlock怀疑他在空气中掺入了致幻物质。

“怪不得我只看到了一只离奇发光的猎犬，而你们却看到了更恐怖的场景。”John说。

“是的，没错……我们看到了。”Sherlock似乎在回想当时的景象，恍惚说道，“我来这儿的时候确认过老Henry先生的遗嘱。我处理的很多案件背后的诱因都是金钱利益。一旦你拨开了幽灵犬及荒野的障眼迷雾，其实一切都只是为了钱财。”

“那Stapletons一家的古怪行为是怎么回事，Sherlock？为什么他们说没听到猎犬的声音？他们肯定能听到！”

“噢，Stapleton对待Henry Knight这件事的态度则是别有用心——他和Henry之间在农场土地方面有所争执。这个卑鄙的男人选择隐瞒真相，好让我们对Henry先生产生怀疑。那也是为什么他的妻子会显得那么不安——因为她被迫同意了协助丈夫的欺瞒行径。

“蓝铃花呢？”John微笑着问。Sherlock扬起嘴角，“我没法肯定，但是我认为应该是Frankland博士在选择猎犬之前还利用其他的动物做了实验。其实我更希望出现在那片大沼泽里的是一只蹦蹦跳跳的发光兔子。”

“也许我们应该帮小Kirstie找一只新兔子代替她失去的那只……然后再跟旅馆老板的妻子说说她的那只狗。”John若有所思地说，Sherlock笑了，“如你所愿吧，毕竟我们能够成功驱除巴斯克维尔恶魔……还多亏了你专业水准的枪法！”

John粲然一笑，Sherlock捧住他的脸，“我让你累惨了，现在你绝对需要好好休息休息。你愿意在Sherrinford呆一阵子吗？”

“我不会呆在任何没有你的地方Sherlock。我知道你在伦敦更快乐，所以我们要回伦敦。”John坚定地说。

“顽固的小傻瓜。”Sherlock一边微笑一边将他们的手十指相扣，“说实话，我也不想离你太远，所以你说了算。”

John心满意足地咧嘴笑开。他觉得相互坦白之后，两人之间的爱意似乎莫名地变得更加深厚了。

“而现在，我亲爱的，你需要好好补偿我。过去那磨人的几周里你无视我太久了。”John恶作剧般撅起嘴。他将一记深吻印在Sherlock美丽的丘比特弓形嘴唇上，手指滑到丈夫的臀部捏了一把，以传达他的暗示。

“噢……你确定John？”Sherlock垂下视线看着他问道，他扩大的瞳孔泄露了他的克制。

“我想要你Sherlock，”John在Sherlock脖颈处吐息，继而咬住了他的耳朵，“我太想你了。”他满意地感觉到了他的Alpha的硬挺。

“如果是那样的话，你的愿望就是我必须服从的命令。”Sherlock边说边扑过去按住正试图脱掉他衣服的John吮吸对方的嘴唇。

“我们为什么要穿这么多衣服！”当他们一边跌跌撞撞地走去床边一边脱掉领巾、马甲和衬衫时，John发牢骚道。

奋力脱下伴侣的裤子的Sherlock在亲吻愈演愈烈的时候笑道，“好吧，其实我不介意你全天保持不穿衣服的状态随时为我准备着！”他边说边挑逗似地向前顶了一下，让John只凭想象就令双腿间濡湿一片。

当John终于脱光衣服靠在枕头上，他突然回想起自己的样子已经和从前大不相同。他双腿打开，Sherlock正专注地凝视着他。John红着脸拉起被单补救似的试图遮住他的前胸和腹部。

Sherlock按下他的手，“别这么做John！你没什么需要害羞的。你的身体看上去美妙极了，它正孕育着我的孩子。”他脸上露出崇敬的表情，将被单拉开，“我的”，他低声咆哮着弯下腰摩擦亲吻John微微隆起的小腹。他的嘴唇慢慢向上转移，留下他的气息还有一连串亲吻唤醒对方的情欲。当来到John胸前时，他含住了肿胀的暗粉色乳头，这举动让Omega颤抖不已，脱力地抓着他的丈夫，“噢……噢……Sherlock！”Sherlock又吮吸了几下才将精力集中向另一侧的蓓蕾。John现在太过敏感，他不得不努力推开他的Alpha，唯恐若是让对方继续服侍下去自己大概马上就会缴械。

Sherlock抬起头用带着欲望的嗓音低哑道，“你想怎么继续？是骑乘？还是想躺在那让我要了你？用我的精子把你填满。一遍遍反复……”

John喘息着，一部分思绪因为精通了Alpha技巧的Sherlock而兴奋不已。他看进Sherlock催眠似的眼睛里然后说道，“让我先骑一次。我想在你填满我的时候看清楚你的表情。”

当John终于跨坐在Sherlock身上，他扶住自己隆起的腹部，尽可能弯下腰去亲吻丈夫。Sherlock半支起身子迎上了他，将自己的舌头推进对方的口中。John呻吟着后撤然后摆好姿势，以一个流畅的动作缓缓纳入了伴侣的尺寸，他的身体早已湿润着做好了准备。那种被充满被撑开的感觉美妙非凡，这让他自己的勃起也变得更加坚硬。John满足地发出呻吟，然后在Sherlock托着他双臀支撑着他的身体好让他更容易动起来的状态下开始上下晃动。

Sherlock涨红的脸以及银蓝色眼睛中饱含的情欲就像催情剂一样让John很快攀上顶峰，泄了出来，他紧紧抓着对方，直到脱力。若是Sherlock没有稳住他，他大概会直接软倒下去。

Sherlock扶着John让他躺好，然后从背后环住了John。“John……？”他的嗓音带着渴望急喘着。John亲吻着他的手掌低声道，“好，进来吧！”

Sherlock吻着他的肩膀再次进入了他，插入他直到结的出现，他终于达到了极致的高潮。

当Sherlock软下来足以抽出之后，他们面对面躺着，亲吻抚摸嗅闻着彼此的身体，探索着就像是第一次看到对方一样。

“我想你想的要命。”John边说边将一只手伸向丈夫的臀部。

“我不知道你想要……我以为这会伤了你……蠢透了，蠢透了，蠢透了。”Sherlock翻了翻眼珠。

“我们都犯了傻。”John摩挲着两人之间的腹部，他顿了一会继续说，“你还会再见她吗？”

Sherlock看着他的眼睛，用拇指抚过他的嘴唇，“如果你不想，我就不见。”

“我不想阻挠你的调查……你还得找到Moriarty。”John安静的说。

“上一次我找她谈话只是想看看她愿不愿意用Moriarty的行踪来交换那封信。如果她仍然不肯松口，我就会放弃她这条线索。我再跟她见面时更希望有你陪在我身边。你同样也是我工作中的搭档，我再也不想隐瞒你任何事情了。”Sherlock说完再次找到了John的嘴唇，吮吸他舌头的同时将一只手伸进他们的腿间，直到John发出欢愉的呻吟。


	19. Chapter 19

回到伦敦后，Sherlock逼着John好好休息。还安排他见医生，以确保巴斯克维尔的冒险没有对他的身体造成影响。“确实影响到他了，”医生的这句话让John和Sherlock同时屏住了呼吸，“不过是积极的影响。他看上去似乎比上次做检查的时候气色好多了，宝宝的状况也很好。”Sherlock凝视着他的伴侣，两人交换了一个微笑。

Sherlock尽可能抽出时间陪伴John。随着孕期的慢慢推移，John对于Sherlock的需索几乎变得贪婪无度起来。他时不时就想闻闻Sherlock的味道，触碰他，吮吻他，被他填满，现在的John全身都无比敏感。Sherlock从善如流地满足他，为照顾他的Omega而感到衷心愉快。他热烈地与John做爱，用同等热情为他演奏小提琴。当John把头枕在Sherlock腿上时，他会为John读书，John说他最爱听Sherlock圆润低沉的嗓音，并坚称宝宝也同样也听得到。就在某一天这样的时刻，当John因为这把低沉的嗓音而安适满足地沉静下来，在他的Alpha用有力的手掌捋顺他的头发之时，John第一次感觉到宝宝踢了踢腿。

“噢！”他伸出手摸了摸肚子。“怎么了？”Sherlock立马问道，“我……我觉得宝宝刚才踢了我一下。噢……没错……把手放到这儿Sherlock……那儿……感觉到了吗？”John笑逐颜开地看着他。Sherlock这辈子头一回张开嘴说不出话来。他只能惊叹地望着John，然后虔诚地吻向他的额头。

Irene Adler再没在社交场合出现过。她的宅邸大门紧闭，有传言说她已经回东欧大陆去了。一天，Mycroft召Sherlock前去他的俱乐部，第欧根尼俱乐部，按照留言上来看是叫他去讨论‘与Irene Adler小姐联络的重要性’。Sherlock带着John一起去了，他觉得自己有责任继续证明他没什么事情需要隐瞒。

Mycroft看到John的出现不以为然地吸了口气，Sherlock则坚定地扬了扬下巴说道，“我已经把一切都告诉他了。”

“Irene Adler死了。她的尸体是今早被发现的。”Mycroft开门见山地说。

John惊讶了，他忍不住看了看Sherlock的表情。他看出Sherlock也和他同样吃惊，除此之外别无其他。

“你确定？”Sherlock问。

“确定，那身体毫无疑问是她本人。她被下了毒，躺在自己的床上。”Mycroft回答说。

“有可能是Moriarty干的。或者是哪一个被她耍的团团转的人现在受够了，结束了这一切。”Sherlock若有所思，“聪明反被聪明误。”

Irene的死让他们追捕Moriarty的计划再次搁浅。John反而挺开心在Sherlock投入进一些其他案子里的时候他可以安心在家养胎。Sherlock会确保自己不会离伦敦太远，当他回家的时候，他会像往常一样对John这个忠实听众分享自己的所见所闻。若是有委托人来贝克街见他，John就会和他一起进行会面。

不论如何，拜访者总是络绎不绝的。Anthea夫人常常登门，看到John健健康康精气十足的样子总会很高兴。她告诉John，从没有人能想到曾经喜怒无常的Sherlock会变成如今这样一个体贴而专一的好丈夫，“拥有你是他的福分John。”她说。Lestrade大人也怀着与她相同的心情郑重地说，“Sherlock Holmes是一个伟大的人，John。他如此幸运拥有了你，你让他还成为了一个好人。”

在这些风平浪静的日子里，Sherlock作为咨询侦探的事业也蒸蒸日上。他因为找回名画、抓获恶匪、摧毁走私团伙、解救人质公爵而大受赞誉，获得了许多嘉奖鼓励，他时刻提醒自己将为人父的身份，在接受礼物的时候一改从前不可一世的模样。当然，虽然属于John的财富颇为可观，而Sherlock也会从家族基金中获得定期收入，但现在他就要成为Sherrinford继承人的父亲了，他更希望能够用自己亲手挣的钱来供养自己的Omega和子嗣。

————————————————————————

一转眼就到了冬季，John开始期待与Sherlock度过的第一个圣诞节。这节日曾经是Sherlock避犹不及的日子，虽然总是没法成功躲开。今年，热情洋溢的孕夫John陪在他身旁，虽然他不屑承认，但事实上他比以前要愉快太多。Hudson太太和John兴高采烈地计划着做一顿圣诞大餐，还要用冬青、常春藤和槲寄生把屋子装扮起来。Sherlock则惩罚似得试图抓住任何一个可能的机会把John抓到槲寄生*1下面去。

到了圣诞节当天，Holmes大人及夫人，John的父母，Lestrade大人和Molly Hooper全都来到了贝克街。整栋房子被烛光点亮，壁炉燃烧着旺盛的炉火。在Hudson太太的招待下，客人们手中都握着腾着热气的酒杯，Sherlock优雅地应承了用小提琴演奏圣诞颂歌的提议。丰盛的席间摆放着烤牛肉，鹿肉，鹅肉和火鸡，蔬菜如马铃薯，笋瓜，芽甘蓝，胡萝卜等一应俱全，但最引人注目的要数美味的葡萄干布丁，那布丁上装饰着冬青幼枝，以白兰地为基燃烧着火苗。此前一直徘徊在肉馅饼和糖梅子附近的Mycroft一看到这道甜点眼睛简直闪闪发光起来。John不得不用手肘顶了顶他的丈夫，好阻止对方发出太大声的窃笑。

Howard Watson心情大好。他为每个人都准备了礼物，因为太得意所以根本没有注意到众人的推拒。他能看出来John的美满幸福，Sherlock的情有独钟。显然当初把儿子嫁入Holmes家的决定是他又一项英明之举。他看向Harry那边，她正端着一杯威士忌出神地凝视炉火。也是时候定下她与她Omega的婚事了，他一边想着一边走去与妻子商量。

Lestrade大人和Molly Hooper的感情日益深厚，John看着他们凑在一处聊天的样子，十分确信不久的将来很快就会收到来自两人的喜讯。他把这话跟Sherlock说了，对方则以百无聊赖的语气告诉John今晚就会是他所猜测的那一天，Lestrade大衣左边的口袋显出一个小盒子的形状，事实上他一直在抬手确认自己没把那东西弄丢。John很兴奋，但他克制住了好奇心，决定等Lestrade和Molly亲自宣布那个好消息。

于是他坐进沙发，心满意足地看着他的朋友和家人围绕在他身边。他的宝宝也表现地非常享受这个圣诞夜，时不时就会踢踢他，只有当Sherlock用手抚摸他的肚子时宝宝才会安静下来。

第二天早上，Sherlock带着John一起去给贝克街小分队捐助日常用品。这是John的主意，Sherlock很赞赏这个想法，他知道这些东西是那些穷困的淘气包们急需之物。Sherlock跟Wiggins聊了一会。当John问他的时候，他吞吞吐吐地跟他坦白说那个孩子告诉他有传言讲“有大事就要发生了。”这件事让John快乐心情蒙上了一层阴影，Sherlock花费了一整天的时间试图转移他的注意力，傍晚的时候还带他去特鲁里街皇家歌剧院*2看了圣诞哑剧。

 

圣诞节就这样在好朋友，美味佳肴，以及John谢天谢地没有Moriarty的消息中热热闹闹地平安度过了。有许多舞会和庆典邀请Sherlock和John去参加，但鉴于John目前诸事不宜的状态，他们更乐意呆在贝克街的家里。Sherlock在一旁做实验，John把自己裹在暖和的衣服里，坐在炉火边蜷成一团读书或是写日志。然而有些时候，无所事事的感觉会让他像Sherlock一样心烦无聊。今天就是这样的日子。

在读了会儿书之后，John从他的沙发上蹭下来对着Sherlock夸张地叹了口气。他的丈夫没注意，继续摆弄着玻璃盘中类似拇指的东西。于是乎，John不得不走过去站在那个男人身旁。

“Sherrrlock”，他卷着舌头吐出这个名字，“嗯？”男人漫不经心地回应。

“你在做什么？”John饶有兴味地凑近去问他的丈夫。

“John，现在别。”Sherlock警示性地说道，他拿起羽毛笔记下笔记时仍然没有把眼睛从盘子上移开。

John靠得更近了些，好像试图看清他的笔记。“很重要的实验？”他一边揶揄地询问着，一边嗅着丈夫的脖子，那片皮肤慢慢开始蒸腾的粉红色惹得他微笑起来。

“John，我说了现在不要。”Sherlock又说了一遍，本想正经严肃地强调，但此刻却显得有些底气不足。

“比我还重要？”John腼腆地撅起嘴，同时把手伸向Sherlock的大腿开始揉捏。

他的丈夫现在毫无疑问已经章法大乱，但仍然挣扎着努力保持理智。他握着羽毛笔的那只手摇晃了一下颤抖起来。但Sherlock紧紧抿着嘴唇，深吸了一口气重新开始笔记。

“比你的Omega重要，那是不是比怀着你小崽的Omega更重（heavy）？”John对着他的耳朵低语，并将他的手移向了Sherlock裆部。Sherlock投降了。

“你这个小坏蛋！”他大声说，然后转过头看着John，用一个急切的吻抹去了Omega嘴角得意洋洋的微笑。

接着，他用最令人满意的方式治愈了John的空虚无聊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注  
> 1.槲寄生——“北欧神话中，和平之神Balder被邪恶之神Loki以槲寄生所制成的箭射死，Balder的母亲——爱神Freya得知后痛不欲生，和众神想尽办法挽救Balder的生命，终于将他救活。Freya非常感激，因此承诺无论谁站在槲寄生下，便赐给那个人一个亲吻……” 传说在槲寄生下亲吻的情侣，会厮守到永远。
> 
> 2.特鲁里街皇家歌剧院——特鲁里街（Drury Lane）的皇家剧院（Theatre Royal）是伦敦威斯敏斯特区考文特花园的一座西区剧场。建筑面向Catherine街（早前叫做Bridges或Brydges街）背对着特鲁里街。现在矗立在这里的建筑是从1663年起同一基地上的第四座剧场，因此这座剧场是伦敦最古老的剧场。在最初的两个世纪，特鲁里剧场可以“理所当然被称作伦敦的剧场之首”，也是英语世界中最重要的剧场之一。


	20. Chapter 20

成为一名优秀的侦探成为了Sherlock人生规划中的第一要务。他的生活从没像现在这样令他满足，他的破案效率也有了质的飞跃。内心对于供养他的Omega以及供养孩子的渴望激励着他，他因此接下更多的案子，并借此声名远扬。虽然他的事情在上流社会并不被公开论及，但大多数勋爵和淑女们都知道他们之中有一位值得信任的咨询侦探，可以帮他们找回传家宝或是低调解决敲诈者。

John最初的不安始于在一次上流社会的八卦闲谈中听到了一些有关Sherlock的侧面消息。“Boffin先生再破谜题！”报纸上这么写着。文章记叙了Sherlock上一起案子的详细情况，虽没有提及姓名，但却显著的突出了关于高颧骨和卷发的细节。这位社交界的作者名为Kitty Riley，显然是Sherlock的粉丝之一。文中还略微提到了这位“Boffin先生”经常被看到与他“中产阶级的Omega”一同出现。John半是好笑的想着，这位作者好像对自己没什么好感。

“我觉得我们需要更谨慎一点Sherlock”，他对丈夫说。

“你怎样定义谨慎？”Sherlock挑起一根眉毛。

“我的意思是，这有点过头了。你不再是个私人侦探，你太出名了！”John用手比划着说。

“这没什么。”Sherlock漫不经心地说。

“最好没什么，如果每个人都能在早餐桌上读到关于我们俩的新闻那可就糟糕了。可能今天那些人会称赞你的才华，但明天他们也许就会厌恶这个。公众的认知是反复无常的Sherlock。”John这么说着，试图传达出他的担忧。

“别担心John，也别再读那些蠢得要命的报纸了”，他的丈夫边回答边从他的手中抽出那份报纸，“Boffin！”他看到文章反感地皱了皱鼻子。

John叹气，“瞧，这周你就找点小案子好了，离八卦中心远一些。”

可John没能如愿，一天清晨Lestrade表情紧张脸色灰白地前来向Sherlock紧急求助。“James Moriarty昨晚闯进宫里了。他被阻截的时候正悠闲地坐在王座上玩儿王冠！没人知道他是怎么在那么多卫兵的监视下进入内廷的。他现在已经被关进了伦敦塔*接受连续的审讯。可就算用鞭子抽的他几乎送掉了半条命，他除了‘找到Sherlock！’这句话之外再没说过别的。”Lestrade焦急地说。

Sherlock和John交换了一个忧虑的眼神，然后跟随Lestrade去往伦敦塔。正当他们走近马车时，一个送信的男孩跑过来递给John一封信，John读信的时候睁大了眼睛。“是父亲送来的，英格兰银行遭到了入侵！没有钱财丢失，只留有一张卡片上写着‘找到Sherlock’。父亲非常担心，来寻求你的帮助。这些意味着什么Sherlock？”

“意味着他试图引起我的注意。”Sherlock咬着牙齿说道。John无需多问就明白了对方指的是Moriarty。他握紧了拳头跟在了Sherlock身后。

当他们到达伦敦塔的时候，Lestrade被告知有人打开了本顿维尔监狱的大门，军士们无法理解这是如何办到的，还在调查是否有人逃狱。“那可是现在伦敦三大最安全的地方！要是在监狱也发现了写着你名字的卡片我绝对不会惊讶！”Lestrade边说边冲了出去，留下Sherlock和John两人跟Moriarty对话。

他们看到Moriarty的时候，他正在一间潮湿阴暗的小型地牢里等着他们，地牢由几名士兵看守着，虽然Moriarty的身上伤痕累累，但仍是一副自命不凡的样子。他的眼下有些阴影，脸上还有瘀痕，嘴角却挂着一抹邪气的微笑。他瞥了一眼挺着大肚子的John，Omega忍住了想要将自己藏在他Alpha身后的冲动。“噢Johnny宝贝，小崽子变得又圆又肿了嘛，能看出来你上次发情期的收获很大。”Moriarty暗示性地冷笑道。上次遭遇的情景重新在John脑海中闪现出来，让他的心脏就像是被一只冰冷的手牢牢攥住了一般，然而此时Sherlock已经上前一步挡在了他身前。

“闭上你的臭嘴，Moriarty！还有别再扮蠢了，告诉我你到底想要我怎样。”Sherlock咆哮道。

“噢，所以说你知道我留下的信息了？”男人揶揄地答道，“不错……很好……我很欣赏你童话一样的生活Sherlock，声名大噪，一个可爱的Omega伴侣，一个即将出世的孩子……”Moriarty顿了一会，他恶狼般的笑容从脸上消失了，“但是所有童话故事都需要一个老式的反派。那就是我。我们还没分出胜负Sherlock，你干扰了我的工作，所以我考虑让你尝一尝我的报复手段。跟我说说看，你的岳父大人和他的宝贝银行怎么样了。还有你的朋友Lestrade，忙得不可开交是不是？”

看到Sherlock没有回话，他降低语气带着威胁地意味继续道，“我欠你一次坠落Sherlock。我。欠。你。”

“你到底什么意思？！”John气愤地说，他恨不得一拳挥上那张可恨的脸。他身后突然响起了钥匙碰撞的声音，又有几个人走进了地牢。他们冲Sherlock点了点头，John认出了他们中的两个人是摄政王的侍臣。“我们想了解为什么犯人这么想要‘找到’你，Sherlock。是不是他跟你有什么关系！”Anderson大人的口气中带着鄙夷，他睁大了眼睛显出一副惊讶的样子。

众人的视线落在Moriarty身上时，他重重坐在了椅子上，之前那副嚣张跋扈的样子消失的无影无踪，“我的名字叫Richard Brook”，他说道，“我只是个没钱的演员。这位Holmes先生付钱让我假扮成James Moriarty。”大家惊讶地看着他，Moriarty继续道，“他策划犯罪然后自己破案，捏造出一个犯罪狂……这就是他成功的方法！大使孩子的绑架案？贾赖亚钻石失窃案？都是演戏！一场让你们相信Sherlock Holmes绝顶聪明的大戏！”

侍臣们立刻交头接耳起来，但Moriarty继续说了下去，这一回他突然含着眼泪对Sherlock说，“求求你Holmes先生！我已经受够了！这跟我们当初讲好的不一样。我挨了打，还挨了鞭子，为了陪你玩游戏还得堵上性命。我很抱歉但是我没办法继续下去了。”

“你胡说，Moriarty！”John愤怒地指着他，那个男人带着诚惶诚恐的表情看着John。“他叫James Moriarty！他绑架过我！”

当Moriarty开始哭喊恳求的时候，Sherlock终于找回了自己的声音，“停止！收起你的胡说八道，现在马上！”他咆哮着呲出牙齿向着男人迈了一步。

“不，不！求你别伤害我先生!”他畏缩着，冲着侍臣们恳求道，“求你们别让他伤害我！”

在Sherlock还没来得及做什么之前，他和John就被带出了房间。他们站到一边，Sherlock气的浑身发抖，那些侍臣们在一旁打着商量。过了一会，Anderson先生走过来傲慢的说，“你最好带着你的Omega马上回家去，Sherlock。我们会将一切禀明国王陛下，法庭会决定下一步安排。”

回家的路上，Sherlock一直沉默着，紧皱着眉头陷入沉思。John气呼呼地坐在那。他没想到栽赃陷害这种事竟然这么容易被人相信。一想到Moriarty把Sherlock说成是一个骗子他就怒火中烧。他将一只手放在肚子上，试图让自己冷静下来，然后用另一只手托起Sherlock的手，在上面印下了一个轻柔的吻。“别担心，亲爱的。”Sherlock的眼神注视着他，“我们会解决这件事的。”

“你相信我吗，John？”Sherlock问道，他银灰色的眼睛里闪烁出一丝脆弱。

“当然！我认识的是真实的你。”John镇定地说。

“百分之百？”Sherlock再次问道，试图测试他的底线。

“说实话，有谁会一天到晚假扮成这么一个讨厌鬼！”他凝视着Sherlock的眼睛，两人交换了一个微笑。

回到贝克街，Howard Watson和Mycroft大人已经在那里等着他们了，他们都了解到了事情的发展。

“这可不是什么好事，”John的父亲摇了摇头，“那个男人要找你麻烦Sherlock。”

Mycroft皱眉，“我的手下告知了我一切但是……那些侍臣的怀疑很容易让摄政王动摇。”

John不安地看着他，“但是他们不能就这样下令抓捕Sherlock，不是吗？他还帮过摄政王好几个忙，有几次还关乎国会的安全。他们不能这么质疑他！”

Howard Watson注视着Mycroft，然后用一种理解的目光扫视了两人一眼，“怀疑之心是很难被消除的，Johnny。”他的父亲意味深长的说。“因为它们源自于……这里。”他边说边伸出手指点了点John的额头。

 

John还想说什么，但Sherlock打断了他。“我想你应该回家跟你的父母呆上一段时间，John……这边的事情可能有点复杂而且……”Sherlock转过身去，但John抓住他的胳膊把他拉了回来。

“我相信你，Sherlock Holmes！”他笃定的说。“我不会在这种时候丢下你一个人！有我的Alpha在，我就是最安全的，你也知道我只有在你身边的时候才能放松休息。”

Sherlock看着他的Omega炙热的眼神，扬起了嘴角。John报以一个小小的微笑，他凝视着Sherlock汹涌着风暴的眼睛，试图安抚他的惶惶不安。

Howard Watson本想发表异议，但儿子脸上的热忱让他把反驳的话咽了下去。他知道无论自己说什么都不可能改变John的心意。他叹了口气，突然感受到了这把年纪为他带来的沉重。他看向Mycroft，对方也顺从了那一对忠贞伴侣的意思。

Mycroft清了清嗓子，“这样吧弟弟，我们现在得走了。如果我从法院那边得到消息就会尽快通知你。还有两位Watson先生，你们也不用过分担心——说不定这些事情都只是小题大做罢了。”

但这一切都只是暴风雨到来的前夕而已。到了晚上，他们收到了来自Lestrade的一个消息。Moriarty从伦敦塔逃走了。没人知道他是怎么做到的，但是关于Sherlock帮他金蝉脱壳的谣言一时间传遍了大街小巷。一些侍臣已经在计划于第二天早晨拘捕Sherlock以讨当权者的欢心。

“噢，他们怎么敢！”当Sherlock读出消息时，John气急败坏地喊道。

“John，没关系……”

“不，有关系，关系大了。他们不能把事情都推到你身上……”

Sherlock抓住他的肩膀，“John，听我说，快点打包些行李，我们今晚就动身去东欧大陆——如果呆在监狱里，我就不能洗脱自己的罪名了。”他紧巴巴地扯了扯嘴角，眼中闪耀着火光，“所以我只能遂他所愿了——做一个亡命天涯的逃犯！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注：  
> 伦敦塔*——原文为Tower，我猜测应该是指伦敦塔。（英文：Tower of London）的官方名称是“女王陛下的宫殿与城堡，伦敦塔”（英文：HerMajesty's Palace and Fortress, The Tower of London），伦敦塔曾作为堡垒、军械库、国库、铸币厂、宫殿、刑场、公共档案办公室、天文台、避难所和监狱，特别关押上层阶级的囚犯。1988年被列为世界文化遗产。


	21. Chapter 21

　　他们安全无恙地来到了巴黎，Sherlock还特别给自己伪装了一番。他扮演一个老男人，一个对自己怀孕的Omega充满了占有欲并且嫉妒心超强的小气鬼，并以此为借口坚持给自己年轻的孕期Omega戴上面纱。John第一次看到他的丈夫留着灰色的胡须带着假发倚在一根拐杖上时简直惊讶地说不出话来。继而他马上反应过来自己不该对此感到诧异，因为Sherlock的伪装术只是同他所有愿意用心去做的事情一样全都是完美至极。Sherlock还曾担心他的伴侣会因为穿越海峡的颠簸而感觉不适，不过John表现出了他意料之外的坚强。John总是比他想象中的要强大，Sherlock温柔地想到。

　　他们只在巴黎呆了一晚，第二天Sherlock就决定朝距离Moriarty的爪牙以及摄政王的手下更远的地方动身。从巴黎到布鲁塞尔，Sherlock坚持不懈地不断前进着。他们住在不起眼的小旅馆里掩人耳目，不论他们住在哪儿，Sherlock都会保证John休养的舒适度。

　　John已经到了妊娠后期，横穿欧洲大陆的旅程对他来说一点也不轻松。他整个人都臃肿不堪，很难找到一个合适的姿势长时间坐着休息或躺着入睡。他还没办法像从前那样反应敏捷，飞快奔跑，他气馁地想着自己大概是拖了Sherlock的后腿。但是如果他没呆在Sherlock身边，而是在别的地方犯相思病的话，那种感觉肯定更不好受。所以他没有抱怨，而是在他丈夫拼命甩掉敌人以维持安全时努力镇定下来。

　　日子慢慢过去，他们呆在异国一处平凡的海滨，安静地生活着。John呆在家里写日记或者读书，Sherlock则徘徊在街上，焦急地等待着Mycroft的密码信息，以得知伦敦那边的状况。伦敦并没有Moriarty的消息，Sherlock敢肯定他已经来到了大陆，并且在追踪他们。当Sherlock的焦虑逐渐增加时，John能够本能地感受到它。他们之间的连结随着John逐渐接近临盆期而渐渐变得更加强大更加明显。他们能够更好地感受到对方，两个小时不见面就会熬不下去。John不知道这是正常情况还是他们所处的紧迫境地所带来的感觉。当Sherlock因为他们的困境而焦躁踱步时，他的头发会狂乱的支楞起来，眼睛会喷射火光。每到此时，John就会安静地拉过他，将他的头搁在自己胸前，把他的手放在自己的肚子上。他发现这种方法可以让他们两个人一起镇定下来。

　　冬季的积雪溶化后，他们去斯特拉斯堡呆了一小段时间，然后启程途径巴塞尔抵达日内瓦。在日内瓦一个景色秀丽的小村庄，他们租下了一间山中小屋好安顿几周，“这的房东欠我个人情。”Sherlock的话让John直翻白眼。这幢小屋正坐落在一片小斜坡上，风景美不胜收——一眼望去可以看到村庄初春的绿意，再往上还能遍览阿尔卑斯山脉壮观的雪峰。村庄就在不远的地方，他们住在这里不仅能够方便日常补给以及联系助产士，而且还能确保隐匿行踪。除此以外，小屋的房东还是一位训练有素的医生，这也让Sherlock感到放心不少。

　　John厌倦了总是呆在家里，他想要恢复一些曾经的敏捷身手，所以Sherlock常常带着他在山间小道以及湖水旁散步。John很喜欢坐在湖边凝视碧蓝的水面，还喜欢用面包屑喂食鸭子们。他并没有告诉Sherlock其实他有时更愿意把现在的生活当成是他们出门在度假，而不是躲避他们的敌人。Sherlock常常爱怜地看着他，揉着他的肚子，轻吻他的嘴唇，然后保证自己绝不会让任何人伤害John。虽然Sherlock已经变得愈发镇定，但这并不表示他放松了警惕，而是时时刻刻都保持着戒心，尤其是在他怀孕的Omega呆在他身旁时。Sherlock内心的Alpha本能让他拒绝懈怠哪怕一分一毫，他用那双能够看穿一切的眼睛仔细打量着身边的所有人和一切事情。

　　距离小房子不远的地方就是一处著名的地标性景观，莱辛巴赫瀑布。他们的房东总是催他们去瞧一瞧，于是在一个四月的清晨，Sherlock和John手拉着手向着瀑布散步出发了。他们走出森林后，沿着潺潺的溪流向前走去，接着两人看到地面向下倾斜，前方猛然下降，连带着河水一同坠下。在他们所站之处可以看到那湍急的瀑布底下幽暗的深渊。水花四溅，那深渊的边缘被一圈不祥的黑色石头镶了一层黑边，水流溅在石头上腾起重重水雾，这一切为John的心蒙上了一种莫名的感觉。他不安地瑟缩了一下，突然觉得窒息以及惊慌失措，一阵尖锐的疼痛袭上腹部，他抓紧了Sherlock的胳膊。“John!你还好吗?是不是疼起来了?”Sherlock焦急的问。那阵疼痛散去，John慢慢恢复了呼吸，“我没事，我们回去吧。”他疲惫地说道，他一点也不想再听见水花打在岩石上的声音。

　　这一天John并没有再次犯疼，房东检查之后向两人保证说一切正常，一周或最多两周内就能生产。Sherlock在床上搂着他，两人躺着聊及未来，为孩子取名字，好像Moriarty的追踪根本不值一提，好像回家对于他们来说并不是遥不可及。

　　第二天早上，Sherlock骑马去村子里查看是否有Mycroft传来的消息。当John站在窗边望着Sherlock骑马离开的背影时，他感到胸口苦闷难忍，这种感觉席卷了他的腹部，然后变成的下沉感。他焦躁不安忧心忡忡，但说不出原因，所以他试图通过画着圈揉按独自来安抚自己。一个多小时后他被一阵敲门声惊扰了，这个时候他仍然怀着一种难以形容的焦虑感。一个高大的男人站在门外，显然是乘着不远处院子里停着的那架马车抵达的。

　　“你是John Watson吗?”他问。

　　“有事吗?”John忐忑的问。

　　“我来给John Watson传个消息。”他冷冰冰地说。

　　“我就是John Watson”，John急躁的说，“什么消息?”

　　“你的丈夫在溪边等你，先生。莱辛巴赫瀑布。他让你收拾一些东西坐马车跟我一起过去。他受了伤但是让你不要担心”，他如背诵般说道，“你可能需要带些绷带，”看到John抬眼用心痛的眼神看着他时，男人又加了这么一句。

　　“怎么回事?他遇到什么事了?是不是……你是谁?”John问。

　　“我叫Moran，先生。马车夫。你丈夫付钱让我带你去见他，你可以自己去看看他受了多严重的伤，我走的时候他一个人落下了。”这个粗人回答道，“现在你到底是走还是不走?”

　　John不知道到底发生了什么。Sherlock出了什么事?他们住在这幢小屋里Sherlock怎么会遭遇危险?他想找房东却被告知房东被村子里的病人叫走了。最后，John想到Sherlock还忍着伤痛无助的躺在某个地方，他下定了决心，收拾了一些急救用品，飞快地为房东留下一张字条，将他的手枪别在腰间离开了小屋。

　　马车行进在凹凸不平的小路上，John的心也随着颠簸一上一下，呼吸急促地小喘着。他试着通过他们的连结来感受Sherlock，但在种种干扰下，他所能感觉到的只有焦虑和恐惧，他不知道这些究竟是来自他自己还是来自他的丈夫。马车停下的时候John发现他们来到了昨天他与Sherlock一同来过的地方。瀑布奔腾声音灌入他的双耳，使他更添烦扰。当Moran扶他下车时，他感到一阵疼痛霎时间贯穿了自己。一个男人站在不远的地方，几乎就站在瀑布的悬崖边上，背对着John。那道背影跟Sherlock的完全不同。

　　那个男人慢慢转身，John惊恐地看着他，那正是James Moriarty。 他黑色的头发服帖地向后梳齐，狡黠的笑容一如既往，他转着手杖朝John走来。“很高兴你能加入我这边，John。我等你有一会儿了。”他邪恶地呲牙一笑，马车已经驶远，John这才意识到他落入了圈套。“Sherlock在哪?”他抽出手枪指向Moriarty.

　　“啧啧啧，放下枪，John。这难道就是你问候老朋友的方式?”Moriarty假笑着走的更近了。

　　“停下。别再靠近……否则我就开枪了”，John试图让自己听起来比他实际上更无畏一些。他的腹部传来一种古怪的感觉，此时的他可以察觉到自己的额头上已经冒出了冷汗。他用尽全身的力气来保持自己的双手以及声音的稳定。

　　Moriarty又朝他走了几步然后做出了一个惊讶的表情。“噢!你的肚子可真大，John!Sherlock肯定把你操的特别狠，让你第一次发情期结合就能怀地这么饱满。”他就这么直白地说着。John的Omega本能让他畏缩了一下，他感觉自己的脸已经快烧起来了。

　　“闭嘴，混蛋!再敢靠近一步我就打爆你的头!”他吼道。

　　Moriarty继续自己的言行好像根本没听到John在说话，“你看上去比前一次见面时更美味了，怀孕真的很适合你……肤色红润，圆滚滚的肚皮，隆起的乳亅房……跟我说说它们是不是胀满了奶水?”

　　“闭上你的臭嘴!”John怒吼道，然后朝上开了一枪试图吓住这个男人。反作用力通过他的胳膊传递到肩膀，震耳欲聋的枪声回荡在他们四周。他绝望地举目四望，却发现附近荒无一人。他们站在起伏的小路上，右侧是幽深的香柏树林，左侧是冲刷岩石的湍急水流。

　　Moriarty舔了舔嘴唇，眼神由上而下扫视John的身体，“你现在尝起来一定很棒。尤其还有你腿间淌下来的汁液……”

　　John惶恐地向下看去，他意识到自己的马裤已经变色，并且正飞快被浸湿。他的羊水破了。在John还没来得及抬眼之前，Moriarty已经伸出手杖将他的手枪打落。John痛苦的大叫一声，泪水刺痛了他的双眼。Moriarty慢慢从手杖中抽出一柄细剑，尖端指向John的肚子。他的笑容隐去了，眼中只留下冰冷的死寂。“别想逃走，我会剖开你和你的孩子把你们做成皮鞋。”

　　一阵阵细小的痉挛袭来，John呜咽着抱紧了自己的肚子，“Sherlock……Sherlock在哪?”他喘道。

　　“这也是我想知道的问题，亲爱的。让我来解释给你听吧，以防你细小的Omega大脑转不过弯——这是个陷阱，而你是诱饵。就跟在卡尔喷泉的时候一样。”Moriarty诡异地微笑着，他的犬齿看上去尖锐而危险。“希望这次我不会再让别的事情分心了。”


	22. Chapter 22

　　John张开双脚坐倒在地，并紧了膝盖。他脸色通红，眼中饱含泪水。宫缩让他痛苦难当，失去孩子的恐惧压倒了他的意志。Moriarty围着他打转，就像是一只鸟兴奋地观察着它的猎物。他咧嘴笑着故意用剑刃逗弄着John。

　　John感觉到泪水顺着脸颊流下，他咬住嘴唇试图控制住自己，但他知道这根本没用。临盆在即，他却困在一个疯子手中，丈夫毫无音信。又一阵凶狠的收缩将他绞紧，他闭上眼睛尖叫着他的Alpha的名字“Sherrrrlock……!”

　　突然间出现了一个新的声音，John看向右边，惊喜地看到Sherlock骑着他的黑马勉力冲破树丛现身出来。他的卷发桀骜张扬，苍白的脸因愤怒的吼叫而扭曲——他眼里喷出火光，呲出牙齿——就这样策马奔来。他脸上的表情清楚表明了他要让这个胆敢欺辱他伴侣的男人生不如死。

　　John释然地颤抖着，当他开始担心接下来会发生什么的时候，他的身体已经准备好迎接下一次痉挛。

　　Moriarty没有浪费时间，他飞快将剑刃抵向Omega的喉咙，锋利的剑刃随着Sherlock的靠近而刺破了皮肤，涌出鲜血。Sherlock勒住缰绳，在马还没完全停住之前就翻身而下。他拔出自己的剑向两人指来，表情狰狞。“从我伴侣身边滚开!”他怒吼道。

　　“不然怎样?”Moriarty冷冷地奚落道，“在你得到机会在我面前摆弄你的剑之前他大概就已经死了。”

　　Sherlock垂眼看向John, 他眼中的愤怒被某些脆弱的情绪溶蚀了。John眨掉眼泪看向Sherlock，濒死的绝望淹没了他。

　　“我这一生都在寻找值得我消遣的东西，你曾是最完美的那一个，但现在不是了。因为我已经打败了你。”Moriarty状似失望地摇摇头，同时他的剑刃慵懒地滑向John的腹部，“你只是个普通人——你站在正义那一方。”

　　“噢，我可能是正义那一方，但是我从没有想过我是!”Sherlock嗓音低哑，夹杂着痛苦和愤怒，似乎就连天空也因为他的话而阴沉下来。

　　Moriarty凑近了盯着他的脸，“不……不，你不是这么想的。”他突然兴奋起来，张狂的眼中闪闪发光，“我们来一场绅士之间的决斗怎么样?赌上性命!这个死法够不够美妙?!”

　　“现在我除了想用剑把你肮脏的身体刺穿之外再没有别的事想做，从John身边走开来攻击我吧!”Sherlock察觉到这可能是他的机会。

　　“预备!(En garde!)”Moriarty大喊，突然间直接向Sherlock冲来，Sherlock用剑锵一声格挡住了这一击，然后甩开了那个男人。Moriarty踉跄后退，然后迅速恢复了平衡再次攻来，他脸上清楚表明了杀意。但这一次Sherlock已经有所准备，他挡开攻击然后猛刺过去。Moriarty身材较矮小，虽然力量不足但胜在身手敏捷，他横跨一步灵巧地躲开，然后转身刺向Sherlock的胳膊，伤口登时渗出鲜血。John惊叫了一声，但Sherlock继续战斗，就好像没感觉到受伤一样。他起势横扫剑刃，那位沾沾自喜的对手露出了破绽，“中!(Touché!)”疯癫的男人捂住伤口看着自己鲜血淋漓的手指大声叫骂，Sherlock蓄势之际，他大笑着再次举剑。

　　John躺在草地上松开了裤子，现在他已经无力对抗疼痛了。他大口喘息着，弯着膝盖，在心里祷告他的Alpha能够战胜那个疯子。他啜泣着躺在地上，一切都疼得要命，无论是他的身体还是他的心。他的额前冷汗如洗，那种向下推出的感觉随着每一次收缩而更加明显。他一边凝视着眼前无垠的灰蓝色天幕，一边听着剑刃相击，瀑布坠落的喧嚣。

　　他试图告诉自己很快一切都会过去。Sherlock会回到他身边，握着他的手告诉他一切都已经圆满解决。他会被Sherlock带去一个安全的地方，他们的孩子会健健康康地生下来，被双亲珍爱。但一阵痉挛打破了他的想象。在层层递进的痛苦之间，他能通过连结感受到Sherlock的愤怒和恐惧。突然间，一道红色的细线从他灰暗的思绪中一闪而过，那是他未出世的孩子向他传递而来的意识，不对劲!他的孩子在挣扎!

　　不!不会这样的。他用尽全身力气用胳膊支撑起自己，看向那两道越来越远的抵死相拼的身影。“Sher……Sherl……Sherlock”，他大喊道，试图聚集起所有力量喊来他的丈夫。眼前那两个人仍旧灵巧地闪避着对方，攻击，格挡，他们的剑刃在阳光的反射下闪闪发光。John看到两人越来越靠近悬崖边缘，那里腾起的水雾就像是化作了烟雾般的手指引逗着他们。

　　“Sherlock!”他疯狂地大喊，现在比起孩子他更加担心他的丈夫。但是在湍急鼓噪的水流声中似乎没有人听到他的叫声，他感觉到血流冲向了头顶，“Sher……”他试图再喊，此时他看到他的丈夫与Moriarty两剑相抵，Sherlock占了上风，将两片剑刃压向Moriarty的面颊两侧，卡住了他的脖子。，那两人的侧影堪堪立在悬崖边缘，John就像是看着一幅静止的图画，Moriarty空出的那只手像蛇一样缠住了Sherlock，接着两人向后倒去，有那么一瞬间他们以一个不可思议的角度悬停在崖边。下一个刹那John已经孤身一人。

　　“Sherrrrloccck!”他大声尖叫着感觉到蒙蒙的痛苦遮蔽了他的心，接着漫卷到全身，他终于被黑暗笼罩，失去了所有意识。


	23. Chapter 23

　　John感觉窒息，他张开嘴但是发不出任何声音。他试图呼吸，可他的肺根本不打算配合。他的胸腔压缩起来，他感觉自己就像将要从内部焚毁殆尽，就好像他正顺着瀑布沉了底……整个世界卷携着疼痛变成一片鲜红。可是John无法得知那疼痛缘何而来。透过耳旁水流冲刷的声音，他还听到了人声，那些声音听起来很混乱，可John无力去想其中的原因。他只知道天是红的，树也是红的，如果任由自己随水漂去一定是最好的结局。他不知道自己是醒着还是睡着，死了还是活着，他不想知道。

　　突然间，他周身的钳制尽数褪去，他深深吸了一口气，感觉到尖锐的刺痛贯穿了他，刺穿了他眼前的血红，但是John无法睁眼。他身上有手在移动，身边有人来回走动，身体里有止不住的颤动，John死死留住那一丝光亮的感觉，他直觉自己必须留住它。

　　他不知道自己就这样躺了多久，直到身体疼到难以忍受，他终于醒转尖叫出来。

　　“对!就这样，John!你要用力!就现在!”一个男人叫道。那人是在跟他说话吗?他的孩子!John低头看着自己。他的肚子仍然挺着，但他能感觉到孩子已经下移。他身处一个陌生的房间躺在床上，下身赤裸，膝盖屈起成临产的姿势。一个陌生的女人正拿着一条湿润的毛巾擦拭他的额头。小屋的房东在床的另一端，一瞬间他什么都想起来了，接着一阵宫缩几欲将他撕裂。

　　“Sherlock!”他痛苦地大叫，“我的Alpha!我得去救他!他跌……跌到莱辛巴赫瀑布下面去了”，他喘着粗气一边对那个男人说着一边试图从床上挣扎起来。“别，不行亲爱的”，对方焦躁不安地说，“你的孩子要出世了，现在你哪也不能去!”John虚弱地反抗着，那两个人将他压回去，“现在你得用力，Omega，如果你还想让你的孩子安全出世的话!”当他们终于将John压回床上时，那个女人对他说道。

　　但John只是躺回被汗水浸透的枕头上，再次闭上了眼睛。他试图通过连结感知Sherlock，但他的思绪总是被恼人的哗哗水流声搅乱，那瀑布冲刷在崖底黑色的岩石上。没有人能够在那样的坠落中逃生，他一边想着，眼中涌出的泪水逼着他露出了痛苦的表情，此时又一阵疼痛撕扯着他。那个女人还在让他用力，可John却失神地想起了那双闪耀着振奋的灰蓝色双眼，那片被激亅情染上了玫瑰色泽的白皙肌肤……他的视线在泪水中渐渐模糊了，他想着他还能再次闻到那抹混合着烟草和蜂蜜的独特香气，想着他还能听到那把深沉饱满的嗓音，叫着他的名字……John，John……JOHN!他喘息着眨眼，一双大手捧住了他的脸，他的视线清晰起来，看到了他Alpha的模样。

　　“Sherlock!”他低声唤着，急切地伸出手想要触碰对方。

　　“是我，John!我在”，他的伴侣一边重复着一边握住他的双手亲吻。

　　“我还以为……我只怕……”John磕磕绊绊地说着，他简直不敢相信眼前的一切。Sherlock坐在床边，他的衣服湿透了，而且破破烂烂地沾染着血迹。他的卷发还滴着水，脸上有几处擦伤，有血顺着他额头上的伤口汩汩流下。但是他柔和的蓝色眼睛里充满了浓浓的爱意。

　　“你要一直陪在我身边John。我怎么能留下你一个人!尤其是你还怀着我们的孩子!我太爱你了!”Sherlock直白地说。

　　“Moriarty已经死了。我们掉下瀑布的时候我抓住了一根树枝，然后找到了回来的路。”他补充说，John这才注意到他的双手伤痕累累还在流血。John轻声喃喃，Sherlock吻了吻他的额头，“房东看到了你的留言然后就去找你，剩下的我们以后再说，现在你需要做的就是集中精力把我们的孩子安安稳稳地生出来。用力John!我在这陪你!”

　　~六个月后~

　　“亲爱的，我们该走啦，”John跟Molly说，“典礼真美，我过的很愉快。”

　　Molly拥抱了他然后轻声在他耳边说，”谢谢你，丘比特。”

　　“祝愿你们幸福美满。”John微笑着看着她和Lestrade。“结婚，结合，是一段非常美好的经历。虽然我结婚的时候从没这么想过，不过现在我没法更赞同这个了!”

　　Lestrade摆摆手咧嘴笑的更灿烂了，“你的丈夫去哪了?”他边问边环顾礼堂。

　　尽管夕阳的最后一抹光线已经渐渐从落地窗前收敛而去，仍然有好些宾客还流连在装扮华美的礼堂里。婚礼已经完成了许久，Mycroft和Anthea还有另外几对客人仍伴随着音乐环抱着对方悠悠踩着舞步。Howard Watson正兴致勃勃地跟一圈先生们高谈阔论，其中包括Anderson先生。自从Moriarty的事情发生以来，John从没对Anderson有过好感，虽然他已经道过好多次歉了。Moriarty死后，他的爪牙就已作鸟兽散，那以后Sherlock很容易就恢复了他的声誉，Anderson先生也从以前的那个怀疑者变成了Sherlock的忠实支持者之一。

　　“噢!他刚刚还在这呢!”John没找到他的丈夫，着恼地叹了口气。“我失陪一下去找他。”他说着绕过其他宾客往宴席间走去。

　　在宾客们的指引下John在藏书室找到了Sherlock。看到对方时，他微笑着，眼神被爱意浸暖。Sherlock坐在一张扶手椅上，他们的儿子被他圈在手臂里，一本书在他的腿上摊开。他正用手指着书上的某一处轻声讲给孩子听——他顶着黑发的脑袋凑向另一颗与之相同的小号脑袋，他的男中音掩盖了婴儿柔软的咯咯声。

　　“这是我的宝贝!”John走近时大声说。

　　Sherlock抬起视线弯着嘴角看向John，接着转过头撅起嘴看着儿子，“看到没有，Benedict?你老爸根本注意不到我的存在。”

　　John笑了，“你怎么知道我这个‘宝贝’指的是谁?”他便说边弯下腰亲吻他的丈夫，并从对方的怀里抱出了孩子。John亲吻婴儿的卷发和圆润的小手时，它发出了愉悦的咕咕声。来自他的Alpha身上的气味从孩子身上散发出来，让John感到无比满足。“那么他的父亲刚刚在教他什么，亲爱的?我希望可不要是关于犯罪学的玩意!”他趁Sherlock起身把书拿走的时候瞟了一眼封面，“上帝啊!我说中了，Sherlock?”

　　“正确的早教引导对Ben来说很重要，John。”Sherlock辩解道。

　　John忍不住微笑，“他才六个月大，Sherlock!”

　　“学习可没有年龄限制!”Sherlock顶嘴说。

　　“如果Ben对化学不感兴趣呢?”John问，而此时那个婴儿在他的怀里跳了跳，他明亮的蓝色眼睛闪闪发光，似乎很享受这番对话，“如果他对……画画感兴趣呢?”

　　“那么，Benedict Howard Holmes就会成为这个世界上最伟大的画家。我得提醒你John，我的儿子是个天才。”Sherlock边说边靠近他的Omega和孩子身边。

　　“是我们的儿子。”John纠正道，论题的中心人物抬起两只小手似乎在鼓掌，然后露出一个缺了牙齿的笑容。Sherlock微笑着，怜爱地用手摸了摸儿子的头。

　　“我已经跟Lestrade和Molly道过别了，是时候回家让Benedict上床睡觉了。”两人一同走出藏书室时，John说道。

　　“看看他，John。他可一点也不困。是不是Ben?”Sherlock边说边伸出一根手指，他的儿子立马握住了它。

　　“好吧，毕竟他可是你的儿子，不是吗?”John讽刺道。

　　“噢，这会儿他成我的儿子了是吗?”

　　“不论如何他必须要睡觉去了，还有你也一样!”

　　“噢，我不介意呆在床上。只要你也在!”

　　一个女仆看到一位英俊的Alpha把手放在他Omega的后腰上轻轻一捏，她红着脸咯咯笑着急走过去。

　　“Sherrrlock!”John惊呼，他试图让自己听起来能震慑住人，但还是忍不住笑了出来。

　　“Jooohn!”丈夫模仿着他的声音，然后凑过来用一个温柔的吻捕获了Omega的嘴唇。

　　当女仆转过身再看时，她看到那个Alpha和Omega深情款款地看着对方，而他们的孩子一边大笑一边拍掌……


	24. Chapter 24

诱受花雷者请避  
作者的话：  
抱歉因为看了S3前两集之后感触太多(难过伤心虐的感触……)，于是跑来这边写些小玩意来治愈自己。

 

　　——————————————————————————

　　“你要知道在我这个年纪，我觉得自己更应该是为我的儿子处理擦伤和淤青而不是为我的丈夫!”John气恼地抱怨道。他正在用一条毛巾擦拭着Sherlock胳膊肘上一条可怖的伤口，而那位侦探试图装出一副漫不经心的样子，“当心了，这会有点疼。”John边说边打开了一个药瓶。

　　“拜托John!”他的丈夫嗤之以鼻，“我可不是小……嗷!这是什么鬼东西?!”Sherlock如临大敌般盯着他的Omega涂在他胳膊上的药。

　　John笑了，“这是Hudson太太特意准备的一种新药，我发现这东西对Ben贪玩弄出来的伤很管用，不管什么伤都能立马见效。”

　　“你把这么疼的东西用在我们的孩子身上?这根本不是人类能受得了的!”Sherlock愤愤地说。

　　“我得告诉你，我给Ben用这药的时候他连晃都没晃一下。”John平和地说，“当然啦，也有可能是因为每次我都会给他一个吻帮他止了疼。”他边说边吻了吻Alpha胳膊伤口的上方。

　　Sherlock的脸色缓和过来，“唔……现在感觉好多了。”他把他的Omega拉的更近，直到两人的前胸紧紧贴在一起，他用双臂环住对方低沉道，“John，我觉得我现在也得让你的嘴唇也添点彩。”

　　John眼神闪烁了一下然后喃喃地说，“那就让我也照顾一下这里……”他仰起脸将自己的嘴唇贴上了Sherlock的，然后闭上眼睛任凭自己沦陷入那令人心醉的熟悉气息以及柔软的双唇之下。

　　他们结婚有五年了，除了他们的儿子Benedict，两人又添了一对双胞胎女儿，Olivia和Sylvia，现在都已经两岁。Sherlock的名声远扬，如今已经是国际上赫赫有名的咨询侦探。John仍是时刻待命协助他破案，继续当他的传话筒和导光体。

　　“我想你了，亲爱的。”John边说边把头靠在丈夫胸膛上，Sherlock因为一桩案子去了东欧，呆了一周多几天今早才到家。

　　“我也想你。”Sherlock挨着爱人的头顶嗡嗡地说。

　　“父——亲!”一声尖叫传来，一阵小旋风从房间里掠出来抱住了Sherlock的腿。

　　“噢!Benny，来这边儿子!”Sherlock咧嘴笑着把Ben举起来吻了吻他的额头，“我不在家的时候有没有乖乖听话?”

　　“当然，父亲，我很听话!不信你问爸爸!”小娃娃马上道。

　　John宠溺地对儿子微笑，那张脸上一副似真非假的表情让他十分熟悉，他曾经在自己丈夫脸上见过了太多次。他揉了揉儿子的卷发，那头卷发曾经是金色，现在色泽日渐趋深，他敢肯定那些头发最后会变成茶色，状似Sherlock的发型。这个男孩从各个方面都越来越像他丈夫的缩影，John希望他的女孩们能够更像自己一些。当他们走向育儿室时，那两个金发碧眼的小天使蹒跚着朝Sherlock走来，一直陪伴着她们的Hudson太太兴奋地说道，“噢，快看!女孩儿们看到你简直要心花怒放了Sherlock!”

　　Ben还紧紧搂住他的时候，Sherlock半跪下来，女孩们靠进他的怀里兴奋地胡乱说着些什么。孩子们争相吸引Sherlock的注意力，这情景让他满足地叹息了一声。

　　Sherlock给孩子们带回了礼物。有他从旅行所到的城市里买回来的糖果，做工精美的衣服，给儿子的一个万花筒，还有许多别的小玩意儿。Ben因为那个万花筒而乐不可支，女孩们则对糖果情有独钟。

　　“快看爸爸，这看上去就像一只嗤蛛(thpider，小本尼拼错了音)。”Ben一边向John展示那玻璃片上的图案，一边口齿不清地说道。

　　“没错亲爱的，”John点点头，他看着丈夫低声道，“也就只有你的儿子能从这些可爱的图案里看出蜘蛛来，你肯定能猜到今天过完之前他就会把这东西拆得只剩下渣。”

　　“然后再重新把它安装好。”Sherlock骄傲地指出，“他对这个世界存有积极的好奇感。”

　　John笑着走过去从那对双胞胎的手里拿走了糖罐子。

　　丰盛的午餐用毕，时间已是午后，孩子们被送到床上午睡，Sherlock和John终于有空回到了房间。

　　“你还没问我给你买回了什么，John。”Sherlock一边磨蹭着Omega的腿根一边说道。John俯身吻他，“嗯……你能回家对我来说是最棒的。”

　　“很好。礼物只不过是为了维护唯物资本主义模式的一种社交礼仪罢了。”Sherlock说着愉快地转过脸看到John微微撅起的嘴。“可是，我还是为你买了!”他笑眯眯地伸手从大一口袋里掏出了一个小袋子。

　　John解开袋子时，他看到一条金色的链子搁在里面。是两条宽边的，光滑的，闪闪发光的带子，还有有两个金色的环用来调整长度。金色的带子穿过了金环，尾端系着几枚铃铛。

　　“噢，真漂亮。Sherlock!这……作为项链来说是不是有点长?”John边说边摆弄带子试图弄清楚该怎么佩戴它。

　　“跟往常一样。John，你只是看而不是观察。这可不是项链，这是一条腰带。”Sherlock说，“在卢森堡的某个下午，我遇到了一个希腊商人，然后用我的翻译技巧帮他做成了一笔大生意。他坚持要把这个腰带给我，说这个礼物很适合送给Omega。”

　　“一条……腰带?戴在腰上的?噢……”

　　“试试吧?”

　　“我会的……但不是现在，亲爱的。晚上吧。现在你得休息一会，你累了一路，晚上还要见客人呢。”

　　Sherlock同意似的哼了哼闭上了眼睛。John对那条腰带并没有表现出特别喜欢的样子，让他有点沮丧，但他其实也不是特别热切地想看到John在马裤上佩戴腰带。这种做法已经过时了几乎两百年了。John用手指梳理着他的头发，余下的思绪就这样全都消隐而去。

　　傍晚时分，Mycroft和Anthea来到221B与他们一起吃晚餐。John很乐于招待他们，他觉得跟家人和朋友保持亲密的关系是很重要的事。Sherlock也乐得看到John开心。尽管Mycroft和Sherlock两人不住地冷嘲热讽，外加讨论之前的案子，但晚餐本身还是很不错的。Anthea和John翻着白眼无视两人，他们知道这幅样子本来就是两兄弟的相处之道。孩子们没有被允许下楼吃晚饭，不过客人们上楼看望了他们，后来Hudson太太为了哄那些兴奋过头的孩子们安静下来恨不得咯咯叫起来。

　　最后的最后，Sherlock终于等到了客人们离开的时候。他离开了好一阵子，现在他只想把自己埋进他Omega的气味里去。

　　“表现的不错，亲爱的。今晚你很有耐心，值得奖励。”John调笑道。

　　Sherlock的耳朵竖了起来，“的确，你确实该给点奖励。”他边说边环住John的腰，用鼻尖磨蹭他们结合的咬痕。

　　“嗯……你得稍等我几分钟。不然你先去看看孩子们是不是睡好了，然后去换上睡衣?我在卧室等你。”John说完立马溜走了。

　　Sherlock乖乖听从了指示，迫切想知道他的Omega在打什么注意。

　　当他走进卧室时，John正穿着一身酒红色的缎子睡衣站在壁炉前。他金色的头发在火光的映衬下简直在闪闪发光。Sherlock走近时，他说道，“我答应过你晚上会穿上你带给我的礼物……”他解开袍子，任其从他的肩上滑落到脚边。他几乎浑身赤裸，只除了那条金色的腰带松松挂在臀际，悬着铃铛的末端垂在他左侧的大腿旁。生过三个孩子之后，John的身材显得圆润柔软但仍旧健美。那条腰带极具诱惑性地搭在他饱满的臀部，掠过他私处金色的耻毛。Sherlock感觉到一股热潮瞬间涌上腹股沟，他长大了嘴。

　　John勾起嘴角缓缓转身，向眼前人展示着。然后滑步走向床边，金色的链子在他起伏的臀部闪耀的光芒，铃铛随着他的走动轻柔地叮叮作响。他爬上床然后俯身躺上去。他弯起双膝抬起小腿，两只脚踝百无聊赖似的交叉起来，然后挑逗地朝丈夫所站的地方看去，“我穿上了，喜欢你的礼物吗?”他调笑道。

　　Sherlock似乎终于从混乱的欲望深渊中醒转过来，他几个箭步来到床边，垂眼看着John浑圆的臀部，看着那条腰带是如何衬托点缀着这副裸露的身体，“John!”Sherlock吐出一口气，脱光衣服覆上了他的伴侣。

　　他吮吸着John粉红色的嘴唇，轻咬着他的耳垂，然后在他的脊椎上种下一串吻痕，竭尽全力延长着这甜蜜醉人的磨人事。他用手掌揉捏着John圆润的屁股，忍不住俯身咬上一口。John轻声笑出来，Alpha发出一声低吼。他将John拉起来摆好姿势，飞快地插入手指做拓展。John已经湿了，稍微一点调情的前戏就已经挑起了他的情欲，剩下那部分意乱情迷则全是他Alpha费洛蒙的功劳。

　　Sherlock稳住John的臀部将自己送了进去，John被填满时满足地呻吟着，“啊……哈……我好想你，Sh-Sherlock.”当Alpha开始有节奏地抽插时他喘息出声。Sherlock看着那条金色的腰带随着他加剧的动作开始愈发动人地摆动起来， 那叮叮的铃铛声让他几欲疯狂。他前倾身体覆盖住John，用一只胳膊环住他然后用另一只手握住John的手。此时的房中只剩下肌肤与肌肤相抵摩擦时带起的铃铛声以及忘情的呻吟低吼声。Sherlock抚弄着John的乳头，他知道John这里有多敏感。John在床单上扭动着带着哭腔呻吟。“没错，John……就是这样……你是我的，我的。”Sherlock气喘吁吁地埋在他身上说着，Omega发出了一声高潮时的呻吟，同时绞紧了Sherlock的勃起，Sherlock抱紧了爱人颤抖的身体很快也泄了出来，无法自持地射在了John体内。

　　当他们清洗干净蜷缩在一起，John靠在Sherlock强健的手臂中，Alpha低声喃喃道，“John，我不得不承认，有时候你真是天才地让我惊叹!”

 

————全文完————


End file.
